El Mapa De Jiva
by Ninna-Kagamine
Summary: Sakura es secuestrada por un sexy pirata,que busca una misteriosa Isla. Juntos tendran que viajar por mares escondidos, y por puertos nunca antes vistos infestados de piratas, ¿que mas esconde esta historia?, ¿Jiva?, ¿quien es Jiva? SS
1. El puerto, el mar y piratas

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 1: El puerto, el mar y piratas.**

**Sakura pov **

Se podía respirar el olor a mar, y algo de muelle, mas especifico… no yo diría que a mar solo, si, el muelle era el aroma mezclado con la marea, hacia un calor insoportable, típico de esta estación… verano. Lamentablemente para mi o no tan lamentable, la realidad no se, pero yo no podía respirar bien debido al vestido que llevaba puesto, era de color rosa pálido y el corsé me apretaba demasiado, es traído de Francia o eso es lo que dijo mi papá cuando se los dio a las sirvientas, no tuvieron piedad conmigo, fueron tan crueles que ahora siento que me desmayare o simplemente dejare de respirar, y dudo en sobremanera poder ingerir algo de alimento. Mire un trozo de tela, cualquiera diría que es un objeto inservible, pero yo se que no es así, es un mapa… un mapa de… piratas…

Les parecerá extraño saber como llego a mis manos, yo la hija de un noble, un noble que se dedica a atrapar a estos bandidos y otorgarle según el lo que merecen, la muerte, la muerte mas vil, mas cruel y mas dolorosa que pueda existir, claro con excepción a morir quemado y ahogado, la horca, encuentro que es un castigo cruel, porque si no le les rompe el cuello al tirarlo mueres por falta de aire, yo he presenciad uno que otro y es verdaderamente espantoso, no crean que voy por que quiero, no, no, no mi padre es el que me obliga, créanme que no es nada sano y lindo ver a un hombre como se le salen los ojos de la desesperación, y es aun mas triste cuando las lagrimas se les salen de los ojos, no se quienes son mas crueles, si los que matan rápidamente e indolora, o los que disfrutan de los castigos mas crueles, que incluso lo hacen publico para que todo el pueblo los vea morir.

Bueno, como les decía, yo tenia unos 9 años, iba paseando por el puerto, me había escapado de mis criadas, ya saben si mi padre hubiera sabido que me dejaron de observar para ir a ver a sus amados, si supiera que me habían dejado en el puerto a mi pobre suerte, mi padre las hubiera mandado a prisión, es algo exagerando. Bueno yo me encontraba caminando por el muelle y pude contemplar un barco, era un barco hermoso aunque tenia una corta edad sabia muy bien que no era de alguna flota, pero podía ser un barco mercantil ¿verdad?, bueno no quise dar mas vueltas con el asunto, aun así me llamaba la atención, asique me acerque a el con cautela, todavía albergaba la posibilidad, la remota posibilidad de que sean piratas, y la verdad yo deseaba que fueran piratas porque no creía que fueran tan malos como los adultos los describían, y me emocionaba las distintas aventuras que Vivian.

En el mar flotaba un cuerpo, era de una mujer lo sabia por su ropa y su cabello, al parecer estaba nadando, y se acercaba a mí, cuando estuvo cerca me di cuenta que sangraba, el agua estaba volviéndose roja y me asuste, quise gritar, pero ella me calmo…

_**Flashback**_

_-no te asustes pequeña-me dijo con una voz tan maternal, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba una voz tan dulce_

_-¿es usted una pirata?-le pregunte tímidamente a lo que ella rio un poco_

_-se podría decir, mi esposo es pirata-me dijo con una cálida sonrisa_

_-¿Cómo se llama?-lo admito, era muy curiosa_

_-yo me llamo Ieran Li, ¿y tú pequeña?-no parecía mala asique opte por decirle_

_-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto-al decirle mi nombre pareció sorprenderse mucho_

_-¿tu eras hija de Nadeshiko?- ¿Cómo sabia que ella era mi madre?, me pregunte mentalmente_

_-si, pero ¿como sabe usted eso?-estaba realmente confundida con ello_

_-no hay tiempo de platica mi amor, toma-dijo estirando su mano, en ella había un trozo de tela- prométeme que lo guardaras muy bien, donde nadie pueda encontrarlo, menos tu padre-yo no pude decirle que no, aunque tenia 9 años sabia que esa pobre señora estaba muriendo_

_-no se preocupe, yo… yo lo cuidare muy bien-dije aprisionando la tela contra mi diminuto cuerpo, ella me brindo una sonrisa_

_-dile a mi hijo que lo amo,que haga feliz a esa persona, que crea en la maldicion, que pase lo que pase lo amare… y que me perdone por no darle el mapa a él, pero es necesario que él te encuentre- ¿Qué su hijo tenia que encontrarme?, me pregunte mentalmente, mientras ponía una cara de confundida, ¿que quería que hiciera yo con un mapa?-la clave es lo que tu madre, Nadeshiko te decía cuando eras pequeña, cuando Shaoran venga- bueno, al menos se que su hijo se llama Shaoran- cuando mi hijo venga no se lo entregues, él te debe llevar con el porque tu sabrás el camino, el se perderá en esas aguas, no te... no te preocupes, él te protegera...  
><em>

_-es… espere, yo… yo nunca he viajado en barco, no conozco los océanos, no conozco el mar en profundidad-intente de advertirla, pero ella me sonrió diciendo "gracias"_

_-fue un gusto conocerte Sakura… Sakura amamiya- ¿Sakura amamiya?, Yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto…_

_-he... Un placer… también, pero vera…-hay fue cuando se comenzó a hundir, intente sostenerle la mano, pero como respuesta ella fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, sin miedo a la muerte-el placer fue todo mío… -le susurre antes de que terminara hundirse por completo_

_-Sakura amamiya…-susurre para mi misma mientras observaba el cuerpo alejarse de mi vista a tal punto de no ser capas de ver la sombra dentro del agua_

_**Fin flashback**_

Desde ese día llevo el mapa conmigo a donde valla, es muy importante para mí, el poco tiempo que compartí con ella la llegue a querer, me tildaran de loca, pero siento como si ya la hubiera conocido desde antes. Que ilógico, ahora me encuentro aquí, en el mismo muelle, con olor a mar y a puerto, que no son lo mismo cabe recalcar, voy por una orilla sin miedo a caerme, inconscientemente llegue hasta acá, es mi lugar favorito desde que vi morir a Ieran Li, aun recuerdo las noches en vela que pasaba pensando que su hijo podrían entrar en cualquier momento y llevarme a la fuerza, a veces me escondía debajo de la cama por seguridad, lo se, pero aunque le allá prometido eso a la señora, yo no dije nada sobre irme con el, si llega a aparecer lo negare todo, lo siento pero soy muy cobarde como para aventurarme con piratas, y viajar a mares que nadie conoce.

A lo lejos divise un barco, se veía pequeño, tenia un parecido con aquel barco que nunca olvide, lo vi acercarse cada vez mas y al parecer iban a abordar, no se si fue casualidad o suerte, pero el barco se estableció justo a mi lado, bajaron la plataforma, se escuchaba un ruido y alguien que les decía "actúen normal, si saben algo acerca de eso me lo comunican enseguida" , por alto reflejo guarde enseguida el mapa, donde siempre lo guardaba, en mi ropa interior de la aparte de arriba… , todos empezaron a bajar, y claramente no eran de ni una flota, estaban todos andrajosos, y sucios, cuando pasaban por mi lado sonreían de una manera lasciva, y podía ver sus dientes amarillos, y algunos sin ellos, me daba repulsión, luego bajo un hombre, era guapo, tenia la cabellera castaña, y venia a acompañado de un chico de cabellera azulada, de igual forma era lindo, pasaron a mi lado, el ultimo me sonrió y por milagro era una sonrisa tierna y… ¡tenia todos sus dientes!, el otro me dedico una mirada "estudiándome", levante una ceja, el me frunció el ceño, yo hice lo mismo, pero como tonta que soy dirigí mi mano al mapa, el castaño se paro bruscamente

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- su pregunta fue ruda, pero yo no me iba a dejar intimidar

-lo que todas las mujeres tenemos, o es que ¿nunca has estado con una mujer?-muy bien sakurita, lo salvaste

-mas de lo que piensas-al decir esto se retiro, su amigo de cabellera azul solo reía por lo bajo, bueno es mejor salir de aquí antes de que vengan y me busquen.

Antes de irme vuelvo a sacar el mapa, mas que nada para confirmar que seguía allí, ciento que alguien me mira por eso lo vuelvo a guardar, me estaba parando del lugar cuando siento que alguien me toma en brazos cual saco de papas y me transporta dentro del barco, mantenía los ojos bien abiertos para memorizarme el camino, paro y al parecer abrió una puerta, me tiro allí, por el dolor cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir ya no estaba.

**Shaoran pov**

Algo raro tenia esa chica, con la mirada me decía que mentía, era tan obvio, por eso mande a Eriol a vigilarla, según lo que dijo mi papa luego de una discusión, mi madre se tiro por la borda en este mismo puerto, estaba herida por eso sabemos que no sobrevivió, pero lo que si se es que el mapa se lo dio a una chica, la hija de Nadeshiko Amamiya, y lo que iba a ser era simplemente agarrar el mapa y largarme de aquí, quizá la deje con vida por agradecimiento a darme el mapa, aunque tengo una duda, mi papa me dijo que la única forma de encontrar la isla era llevándomela conmigo, pero… yo no podría hacerle eso, alejarla de su familia y llevarla a mares que nunca ha visto, este es mi mundo, no es el de ella, además seria una estrepitosa carga inútil.

Seguí caminando por las calles tranquilas, no tiene comparación con "la cruzada del pirata", pero bueno, a lo lejos divise a alguien que conocía, alguien que me debía algo, apresure mi paso para alcanzarlo, estaba peleando con un hombre, algo de unos dólares, no lo se muy bien, pero esta vez no se me iba a escapar, iba a pagar la deuda conmigo a como de lugar, lo tome de la camisa y lo golpee con un derecho, todavía parecía consiente asique tome mi arma y lo golpee con esta, la gente alrededor se asusto y los guardias empezaron a venir, supe que tenia que irme, al o mejor alguno encontró algo.

Iba corriendo con el traidor, bueno, lo iba arrastrando, en eso me topo con Eriol y me dice que tiene el mapa, y que vallamos al barco.

Ya estábamos en el muelle, entramos y esperamos 10 minutos, los suficientes para que todos llegaran, se escuchaba a la armada disparar, y cosas así, lo típico, ya estamos acostumbrados a eso, al prisionero lo arroje a una habitación, no me di cuenta de nada adentro, estaba preocupado por mis hombres, asique lo arroje sin mirar el interior.

Pasaron los 10 minutos y empezamos a alejarnos del muelle, no murieron tantos como la vez pasada, no había de otra, el punto fuerte es que teníamos el mapa en nuestro poder.

-oye Eriol-le dije mirándolo

-¿si capitán Li?- hay estaba con su tonta sonrisa

-te he dicho un millón de veces que me digas Shaoran, nos conocemos desde pequeños-y no mentía

-bueno, dime Shaoran-dijo acentuando ese "Shaoran"

-¿el mapa?-le pregunte y vi que bajo su cabeza un poco

-este… veras- esto no era bueno

-¿no lo tienes?-le pregunte alarmado

-si lo tengo, pero también tengo al portador del mapa-oh… no

De inmediato mande a buscarla o buscarlo, Eriol se movió rápidamente hasta llegar al cuarto que hace unos momentos tenia a mi prisionero… el traidor.

**Sakura pov**

Estaba asustada, ni siquiera pude ver a mi captor, empecé a ver la habitación, era muy linda, a quien engaño ¡era horrible!, tenía botellas de ron por doquier, y eso evitaba poder respirar más todavía, recuerden que les dije algo sobre mi vestido. Me pare para poder ver la estrecha habitación, tenia algunos mapas, tome uno, pero no se comparaba con el que yo tenia, el que yo tenia era especial, tome una brújula, era muy extraña porque no marcaba al norte, la tome y la escondí en mi ropa, me pareció interesante, "un articulo pirata" ¿nada mal para una noble?, nada mal, si me tenían acá al menos tendrían que pagarme con algo, y si me ofrecían un vestido lo tomaría como fuera, porque este ya no lo soportaba, debieron haber venido otro día, no precisamente hoy.

Pasaron unos minutos, sentí unos disparos, me pregunte si sabían que me habían secuestrado, escuchaba todo mientras estaba sentada en una silla, escuche una voces, y unos pasos dirigirse hacia el lugar en el que estaba, abrieron la puerta y arrojaron a un hombre, al principio no lo reconocí… pero al que si pude recoser fue a ese chico castaño, no me dedico ni una mirada, al o mejor el fue el que me secuestro. Me acerque al chico, se trataba de Kyo, es algo molesto, por eso es mejor dormido, incluso se ve mejor jeje, me pare una vez mas, allí habían hartas cosas, unas muy extrañas, incluso había un barril con arena de mar, habían armas y pólvora, había olor a azufre, pero no era momento de ponerme exquisita, estaba secuestrada por piratas, lo cuales me llevaban por aguas que jamás creí conocer, a lo mejor que me hacían… era mejor no pensar en eso ¿verdad?.

La puerta se abrió una vez mas, era el azulino, me miraba con una cara como diciéndome "perdón", me tomo de las muñecas y me llevo al centro del barco, por supuesto trate de zafarme, patear, dar manotazos pero nada funciono, allí habían varios hombres, yo diría que estaba toda la tripulación, muchos de ellos me quedaban mirando con lujuria contenida, vi la cara de sorpresa del castaño, al parecer era el capitán.

-asique… lo que todas las mujeres tienen, no sabia que todas las mujeres tenían un mapa a la isla de la muerte mi bella dama-me dijo poniendo sus dedos en mi mentón levantando mi cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos, hermoso color… ámbar

-acostúmbrate-le dije cortante

-¿tu nombre?-era mas una orden que una pregunta

-Sakura… Sakura kino- amamiya- abrió sus ojos de par en par, luego una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de todos, y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.


	2. A La Borda Con Mis Dudas

El Mapa De Jiva

_Por: Ninna-Kagamine_

**Capitulo 2: a la borda con mis dudas.**

-asique… lo que todas las mujeres tienen, no sabia que todas las mujeres tenían un mapa a la isla de la muerte mi bella dama-me dijo poniendo sus dedos en mi mentón levantando mi cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos, hermoso color… ámbar

-acostúmbrate-le dije cortante

-¿tu nombre?-era mas una orden que una pregunta

-Sakura… Sakura kino- amamiya- abrió sus ojos de par en par, luego una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de todos, y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-así que amamiya…-me dijo con una voz reacia

-dime, ¿conociste a Ieran Li?- ¿acaso el la conocía?

-si… solo por un par de minutos-decía la verdad y a ustedes les consta

-¿y te entrego el mapa?- ya me estaba asustando… ¿quien era el?

-así es, me dijo que no se lo diera a nadie, y eso es lo que are- dije firme y decidida

-tienes mucho valor, pero déjame decirte que yo, Shaoran Li hijo de Ieran Li ha venido por el mapa, y no me iré sin el-¿el era su hijo?, santos cielos, yo pensé que este día nunca llegaría

-déjame decirte que te lo estas llevando junto conmigo-idiota

-es verdad, pero a ti te dejare en la cruzada del pirata, o te tirare por la borda- ¿Qué? No me puede hacer esto

-ni pensarlo, yo no me voy a quedar allí y mucho menos me van a arrogar, si hacen eso se olvidan del mapa-dije lo primero que mi mente me indico decir

-somos muchos como para que decidas tu las cosas-tienen razon… ha pero yo tengo algo que ellos no…

-yo se donde queda la isla de la muerte-no sabia, pero la señora me dijo que si, escuche murmullos y expresiones de asombro

-¿Qué?-me pregunto casi sin creérselo

-yo se donde queda… bueno no se… pero lo se… no se, tu madre me dijo que yo sabia donde quedaba-espero que no decida arrojarme

-esta bien, tu ganas, después de todo eres la portadora legal del mapa- ¿portadora legal?

-¿portadora legal?, ¿a que te refieres?-no me lo podía creer

-ese mapa, es tuyo, te pertenece, eres la guardiana desde que Nadeshiko murió

-¿me estas diciendo que mi madre era pirata?- su rostro parecía sorprendido

-suficiente de platica, rumbo a la cruzada del pirata- ¿cruzada del pirata?, ha oído hablar de allí, pero nunca creí que existiera…el puerto pirata…

-espera… yo quiero ir de vuelta a mi casa-trate de decirle pero me ignoro olímpicamente, así que lo seguí, pero no obtuve nada.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegue al barco, aun no me acostumbro a las miradas que me dan e intento pasarme todo el día en el "calabozo" o en la "habitación sellada, no le voy a dar en el gusto, lo otro que no logro entender es sobre el asunto de mi madre, el idiota no me quiso decir nada al respecto y siempre que le pregunto no me hace caso, ¡me ignora!, no importa, cuando llegue a la cruzada preguntare por ella, deben de saber algo, alguien al menos.

Lo otro es que he podido hablar algo con Kyo, me entere que era un pirata, uno de los malos y también me di cuenta que todos o la mayoría lo conocían, al parecer cometió traición porque Shaoran Li lo ha nombrado varias veces traidor. El llego al puerto cuando tenia 15 años y desde ese día se fijo en mi, no hallo forma de quitármelo de encima, es una lapa, un insecto que se pega a ti con solo un hola que tu le des, pero es mi único "amigo" aquí así que tengo que soportarlo, y al parecer el idiota se esta aprovechando de eso.

El de anteojos, el azulino no es tan malo como yo pensé, y también me entere que fue el quien me secuestro, es un chico amable y me dijo que tenia novia y que estaba enamorado de ella, al parecer se llama Tomoyo y es una semi pirata, su padre esta en el "negocio" y casi nunca lo ve. También me conto que el capitán no es tan malo como yo creo, y no se que es lo que cree que yo creo, bueno me dijo que lo conoce desde pequeño, sus madres son amigas desde siempre y por eso se criaron juntos. Ellos hacen lo que desean y eso me da algo de envidia…

Yo siempre he tenido que cagar con el peso sobre mis espaldas, mi padre siempre hace comentarios desagradables sobre mi futuro, uno de ellos es casarte con un hombre que no conoces, la verdad no se que planea llegar ha hacer con eso, según tengo entendido mi abuelo no lo obligo a casarse con mi madre ni viceversa, pero no tengo alternativa, no quiero ser llamada estorbo, no quiero ser un estorbo para mi padre, por eso tengo que hacer lo que el considere correcto para mi olvidándome de mis sueños, de mis esperanzas, de mis expectativas, al pensarlo así no es tan malo viajar por el mundo junto a hombres que no conozco, puedo ser yo realmente, puedo comportarme como soy en realidad…

Pero también pienso en el amor, en el amor de mi vida, como cualquier joven señorita sueño con encontrarme a mi príncipe y ser eternamente feliz con el, aunque claro viéndolo desde la realidad eso es relativamente imposible para mi, para una noble

**Shaoran pov**

No se que pasa con esa chica, ¿es que no se calla nunca?, ¿no puede dejar de hacer preguntas?, buen supongo que algún día tendré que decírselo, pero no ahora, y lo que mas me molesta es que me descubrí yo mismo viéndola fijamente, no se que esta pasando conmigo, en un momento quede mirándola detenidamente, y luego reaccione y no entiendo porque lo hice, es linda lo admito, pero no me gusta, eso es lo que mi mente no puede parar de reproducir cada vez que la veo, cada vez que le siento cerca, es como una adicción, supongo que ver a tanta gente cruel y luego ver a una joven bondadosa y buena es duro y me siento atraído por ella SOLO por su bondad, no es que me guste ni nada eso es Shaoran eres un genio, por supuesto que era eso.

-oye Shaoran creo que deberíamos decirle sobre Nadeshiko-Eriol me saco de mis pensamientos

-¡¿estas loco? Estar tanto tiempo en el mar te hizo mal al parecer, si ella sabe que su madre era la guardiana del mapa ella no querrá mostrarnos el camino-y estoy en lo cierto, Dios sabe que es así.

-hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto-me dice molesto

-lo es para mi-es un objeto el cual necesito para mis beneficios

-estas mal Shaoran, Sakura es una chica, un ser humano, no la puedes tratar así de mal- ¿Qué la estoy tratando mal?, ¿de que idioteces esta hablando?-es una chica que ha estado rodeada de lujos, no debe ser cómodo para ella viajar con nosotros-al parecer comprendió mi cara de "¿de que hablas?"

-¿y que sugieres?-lo admito, Eriol no da malos consejos

-contarle la leyenda-¿tenia que ser eso?-comprarle vestidos, buena comida, agua para que beba, ella no bebe alcohol

-¿algo mas?-le pregunte molesto

-creo que eso seria todo por el momento-me dice con una sonrisa

-¿estas loco?, es nuestra prisionera, no una visita ni nada por el estilo

-ya, pero si no se siente cómoda no nos dirá nada

-pues, esta bien, tienes razon, cuando lleguemos a la C.D.P. nos ocuparemos de eso

-esta bien, y ¿cuando se lo contaras?

-cuando dejemos la cruzada, no me voy ha arriesgar a que se escape al enterarse de la situación

-mmm… es una buena idea, muy típica de ti, dejar a la persona sin otra alternativa que la que te convenga

-¿me quieres decir algo?

-¿yo?, no, déjalo así

¿Qué yo hago todo a mi modo?, eso no es verdad, trato de ser flexible con todos, bueno no con todos, pero es que ser una capitán cuesta mucho, tienes que hacerte respetar, tienen que temblar al oírte pasar, no quiero un motín en mi barco, no quiero un motín en el ámbar (así se llama el barco), no quiero que me pase lo que le paso a mi padre, por suerte lo recupere pero me costo demasiado, años de larga espera para poder convertirme en capitán.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia donde estaba Kyo, un antiguo amigo, el me traiciono y por su culpa retrase mi misión, esta vez me las iba a pagar una por una las que me había echo, pero calma, no soy tan malo, primero lo dejare hablar y luego le cortare la garganta, ¿parece justo no?

-Shaoran yo…-se atrevió a hablarme, lo mire con odio

-¿que quieres?-fui cortante

-tu sabes que no me quieres matar-dijo con una sonrisa estúpida

-yo se lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es rebanarte la garganta-le dijo con un sonrisa cínica

-¿¡vas a matarlo!-se escucho una voz de una mujer, la única mujer del barco, subiendo por las escaleras que llevan al timón

-si, ¿algún problema?-pregunte mirándola fijamente, ese vestido le sentaba exquisitamente bien, ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

Kyo la miro suplicando, con una sonrisa llena de esperanza que se desvaneció casi al instante cuando Sakura abrió la boca

-no, en lo absoluto-dijo acomodándose su hermoso cabello

-entonces no tienes palabra en esta comver…-me interrumpió mirándome con ojos llenos de desafío

-pero si lo matas te olvidas del mapa, de mi, de tu "misión", y todo respecto al mapa-me dijo acercándose a la barandilla que impedía que las personas se cayeran por el agua, no me volvió a mirar, estaba concentrada observando el amplio mar

-¿Qué?-pregunte sin comprender

-lo que escuchaste, el barco y mi lindo cuerpo, claro eso incluye a mi mente y mis recuerdos se van a hundir hasta el fondo del mar sin alguna opción a ser encontrado

-eso lo quiero ver-dije cursándome de brazos haciendo una seña de que se lanzara pronto.

Miro de nuevo el mar, esta vez con miedo, se subió a la barandilla hasta quedar sentada dejando sus piernas fuera de mi precioso barco, me miro nuevamente, alzo una mano en son de despedida para Kyo y se lanzo, si como lo oyen se… ¡aguarden un momento! ¡Se lanzo!

Saliendo de mi estupefacción mire a Kyo, este no cavia en su asombro, me miro con miedo y luego corrió para ver si estaba en superficie aun, escuche que le grito "¡Sakura!", rápidamente me quite los zapatos, luego la camisa y me lance a salvarla, nade viendo como se iba hundiendo lentamente, ya había dejado de luchar.

La alcance como pude, me sumergí para tomarla mejor, me di cuenta que no respiraba, la tome la cintura y hay me di cuanta del fallo, tenia una prima y cuatro hermanas, sabia exactamente que le ocurría, la gire y le arranque el vestido como pude, luego le quite su tortura, el corsé, al instante soltó un suspiro ahogado que amenazaba con ser mas grave.

-¿estas bien?-le susurre mientras nadaba con ella de vuelta al barco

No dijo nada

-si alguien amenaza con lanzarse de un barco no tienes porque rescatarla, ella no quería ser rescatada, eso es muy simple-me dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios-aun así te lo agradezco-y se desmayo

-recordare dejar que te ahogues para la próxima- dije mas para mi que para ella.

Al llegar al barco Eriol me miro asombrado, nos subieron y deje a Sakura recostada en el suelo mientras me reponía de mi cansancio.

-¿Qué demonios paso?-dijo Eriol mirándonos asombrado, y con algo de enojo

-iba a matar a Kyo, ella se interpuso, amenazo con lanzarse al mar, no le creí, se lanzo y fui tras ella-trate de ser lo mas breve posible.

-esta chica es de armas tomar…-dijo, luego se quedo callado y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa enorme-a menos que te allá manipulado

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte casi sin creérmelo

-ella sabia que te ibas a lanzar a buscarla, por eso se tiro, no es tonta, estamos en medio de la nada-me quise golpear internamente, la observe desmayada, se veía incapaz de hacer algo así, ahora veo que tengo que tener cuidado con ella.


	3. Enredo y confusión en las velas

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 3: Enredo y confusión en las velas.**

**Sakura:**

Este día desperté normal, e igual de incomoda, escuchaba gritar a los hombres afuera y me aproxime a ver que sucedía, estaban con cuerdas, y también habían hombres en la pate de arriba, estaban preparando las cajas, y parecían felices. Personalmente yo no puedo estar feliz si me la he pasado cuatro días sin bañarme correctamente, me siento algo sucia y descuidada, he procurado asearme, pero no completamente. De pie a unos metros de mi estaba Kyo asique me acerque a el.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte intrigada sin dejar de ver a los hombres.

-vamos a tocar puerto-me dijo mirándome, yo lo sabia aunque no lo estaba viendo.

-ya veo…-digo al comprender todo.

-¿no estas feliz? - me pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-claro que estoy feliz-le dije mirándolo por primera vez.

-claro…-dijo cortando lo que iba a decir- tu de casualidad…. ¿estas saliendo con Shaoran?-me quede helada, ¡por supuesto que debería de haberse quedado callado!

-¡claro que no!-no hable, grite mas bien, atrayendo la atención de muchos piratas, entre ellos Eriol y Shaoran, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo.

-ya… perdón por ofenderé-dijo él al borde de la risa.

Voltee la cabeza nuevamente a donde estaba el capitán y su amigo. Shaoran estaba frunciendo el seño y Eriol… se estaba ¿riendo?

**Shaoran:**

Estaba dando las instrucciones, en pocos minutos íbamos a llegar a la isla, ya eran las ocho de la mañana aproximadamente y Sakura aun no despertaba… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?, se recrimino mientas giraba el timón, ciertamente no estaba de humor. Y no entendía porque cuando despertaba en las mañanas despertaba enojado con todos y todo, como si me faltara algo, y lo que mas le molestaba es cuando Sakura se despertaba, cuando la veía su mal humor desaparecía, y eso, eso precisamente le estaba matando.

Se abrió una puerta y ella salió de allí, se veía aun algo dormida, mi humor empezó a mejorar de a poco como muchas veces, pero desapareció completamente cuando ella se acerco a Kyo, estuvieron hablando unos minutos. Eriol se me acerco con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-¿que quieres?-le pregunto aun enojado.

-¿aun no se te pasa el mal humor?... quizás deberías mirar hacia allá-me dijo señalando donde estaba Sakura.

-¿Por qué debería mirar hacia allá?-dije escupiendo cada palabra.

-tienes razon, seria un puñal para tus celos-dijo el, no le tome importancia hasta que en mi cabeza retumbo la palabra "celos", ¿celos de quien?, ¿de Sakura?

-no estoy celoso, y no me importa ella-dijo rechinando mis dientes.

-claro…-dijo el sarcásticamente.

-¡claro que no!-se escucho el grito ahogado de Sakura, inmediatamente mire hacia aquel lugar, tenia la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas ¿sonrojadas?, ¿que diablos le había dicho Kyo?

Inmediatamente fruncí mis cejas.

-celoso-me dijo Eriol por lo bajo.

-hijo de…-me calle instantáneamente al escuchar al risa Eriol. Sakura miro hacia donde estábamos y escondió el rostro rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no te mueres Eriol?-pregunto enojado.

Pasaron unos minutos, ya podía ver claramente el muelle, solo unos minutos, un par de minutos y llegaríamos al puerto pirata. Sakura se acerco despacio hasta el lugar en el que estaba.

-hola-me dijo muy bajo.

-hola -respondí fríamente, aun no me podía quitar de la cabeza aquella conversación que tubo con Kyo ¿de que abran hablado?

Sakura frunció el seño.

-no lo dices de verdad-me acuso, y tenía toda la razon.

-Sakura este no es el mejor momento para hablar, si quieres vuelve después-después de que se me pase el enojo quise continuar pero me calle.

-eres el estúpido mas estúpido que he conocido en toda mi vida-me dijo dándome la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Me pase una mano por la cara, ¿porque todo lo malo tenia que ocurrirme a mi?

-bien, me iré-dijo caminando unos pasos.

Y rayos, quería que se quedara conmigo, su presencia me gustaba, le gustaba a mi cuerpo y a mi instinto, pero a mi mente no, mi mente aun estaba cuerda.

-¿de que hablabas con Kyo?-la pregunta salió de mis labios sin poder retenerla.

Sakura paro enseguida, no se movió, no respondió, se giro lentamente hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los míos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y esto me enfureció más.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto bajando la mirada a sus pies.

-¿Qué hablabas con Kyo?-volví a preguntar esta vez mas furioso.

-yo… de… de…. De que vamos a tocar puerto- me dice claramente una mentira- me dijo que dentro de poco vamos a tocar puerto-se apura a decir en un segundo intento.

-no te creo- le digo fijando la vista en el camino.

-ese es tu problema- me dice nuevamente girando sobre sus pies para seguir con su camino.

-¿Dónde vas?-le digo, aunque la respuesta es clara, va a ir con Kyo.

-lejos de ti- me dice sin voltearse.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-porque tu dijiste que me fuera-me dijo dando un largo suspiro.

-¿desde cuando me haces caso?- la retengo nuevamente y vuele a parar a solo unos pasos de la escalera.

-¿a que estas jugando?-me pregunta algo enojada.

-a nada, quédate aquí-le digo sin mirarla.

Siento que me observa, me estudia, suelta un gran suspiro y se devuelve parándose cerca de mí

-¿Cómo sabes hacia donde ir?-me pregunta, puedo ver sus ojos resplandecientes y muy curiosos.

-tengo una brújula-le digo tranquilamente mientras tomo una gran bocanada de aire, casi puedo sentir el olor de su cabello.

-¿existen los vampiros?-me pregunta de repente sobresaltándome.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- le digo al borde de la risa.

-es solo una pregunta, contéstala-me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mmm… no lo se, tal vez-le digo, pero se perfectamente cual es la respuesta.

-esa no es una respuesta-me dice frunciendo se seño.

-no se todo lo que hay en el mundo, peor hay cosas allí que según dicen no existen peor yo las he visto y te puedo asegurar que son verdad-le digo pacientemente.

-¿has visto vampiros?- me pregunto abriendo su boca levemente por el asombro.

-claro que no-le miento-es una forma de decir que tal vez existan pero yo no los he visto.

-ha… ya entiendo-me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿y tu padre?-me pregunto luego de un par de minutos.

-se suicido- le digo poniéndome mis corazas nuevamente.

-lo siento-susurra- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-metete en tus asuntos- le digo amargamente.

-Bien- me dice enderezándose y caminando por las escaleras, la quiero detener, quiero que se detenga y que camine de regreso hacia mí, pero no voy a decir algo tan estúpido en voz alta, por eso, solo la dejo marchar.

¿Qué tiene de extraño esta chica?, ¿Por qué siento tanto deseo de poseerla, de mimarla, de cuidarla, de protegerla? ¿Por qué quiero que se quede conmigo, que este a mi lado por siempre?, ¿Por qué me molesto cuando no la veo? Suspiro pesadamente, cierro los ojos y trato de ordenar mis absurdas ideas.

-esa chica será tu ruina o tu alegría- siento una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

-cállate Eriol-digo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-ella puede ser la de la maldición- me dice- ¿no lo has pensado?

-no, no lo he pensado porque no existe esa maldita maldición-le dijo cerrando mis puños contra el timón-esa estúpida bruja no me maldijo, y punto.

-no te maldijo a ti, pero a tu padre si-dijo nuevamente- "tu, tus hijos, los hijos de tus hijos y los hijos de los hijos de tus hijos", claramente te nombra en la parte de "tus hijos" ¿no crees?

-Eriol, me esa maldición de memoria y no existe tal cosa-le digo dándome la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-no se, yo solo digo-dijo mi supuesto amigo.

-mi madre y mi padre se casaron y no sucedió absolutamente nada-le digo.

-tu sabes perfectamente que se casaron no porque se amaban, fue un pacto para formar lo que se conoce hoy como la "Línea Azulada", donde se juntan los piratas de tu padre y los piratas de tu madre.

-mi padre jamás conoció a esa estúpida mujer de su vida y fue feliz-le digo enojado.

-¿eso crees?, se dice que tu padre…-lo interrumpo rápidamente.

-se perfectamente lo que se dice acerca de mi maldito padre-hago mis dientes sonar mientras paso por su lado.- no quiero volver a tocar el tema-termino de decir.

**Sakura:**

Es un estúpido, yo solo estaba preguntando, no tenia porque responderme así, por un momento hasta creí que quería mi compañía y yo se la ofrecí quedándome a su lado, peor no voy a tolerar que me falte el respeto. Debo admitir que me quede con la duda, ¿Por qué se suicido?, eso no lo hace un pirata, ¿o si?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió para que se decidiera por algo tan tonto?, por lo que yo se los piratas aman sus vidas, es estúpido que se allá suicidado, a no ser que lo que paso allá sido muy doloroso. La señora Ieran Li tenía un fuerte sentimiento por ese hombre, yo… yo lo sentí, ella lo amaba de verdad, no entiendo. El padre de Shaoran tenía un hijo, una mujer que lo amaba, tenia un barco, tenia muchos piratas a su disposición, entonces…. ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

Camine por el barco buscando a una persona que antes perteneció a este barco, pero ya no, eso significa que no tiene lealtad para con él, y de todas formas lo van a matar cuando toquemos puerto.

-¡Tierra A la vista!-grita un hombre desde arriba, levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trata, es un joven, seguramente esta todavía en entrenamiento, volteo hacia donde el esta viendo, peor aun no veo nada.

-¡Sakura!-siento que alguien me llama, me volteo y lo veo, así es, a la persona que estaba buscando.

-Kyo-le digo acercándome a él-tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

-claro-me dice, y puedo ver sus ojos algo lascivos- pregúntame lo que quieras.

Miro hacia todos los lados, lo tomo de la mano y me lo llevo.

-aquí no, nos podrían escuchar-le digo, aprieta mi mano mas fuerte y sonríe con una sonrisa coqueta-ni pienses que estoy buscando algo contigo, solo son preguntas históricas.

-le que digas-me dice con brillo en los ojos.

Por reflejo volteo la car hacia la derecha y me encuentro con una ojos ámbar profundos, era Shaoran, me miraba con el seño fruncido, estaba ¿enojado?, ¿ahora que hice?, me digo internamente. Sigo el camino hacia mi recamara y cierro la puerta detrás de mi.

-¿dime, por donde empezamos?-me dice Kyo acercándose a mi demasiado mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cintura, las golpeo y las quito de ese lugar.

-¿porque se suicido el papá de Shaoran?-le pregunto rápidamente antes de que pueda malinterpretar absolutamente todo.

-ha… era eso- me dice con disgusto- ¿te interesa Shaoran?

-claro que no, solo me impresiono cuando me entere y me gustaría estar informada- creo que me creyó porque puso una cara rara y se aventuro a hablar.

-yo se que insulto a una bruja y esta le hizo una maldición- me dijo dándome la espalda.

-pero… ¿y que pasa con la señora Ieran?- le pregunte.

- ella se caso con el señor Li por conveniencia, nunca se mostraron afectuoso por lo que pude ver- me dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-pero tuvieron a Shaoran- le dije sentándome junto a él.

-fue mas como… como te lo explico-me dijo tomándose la cabeza.

-explícame, yo sabré entenderte- le dije mostrando mi mejor cara.

-veras se empezaron unos rumores sobre que no habían consumado su matrimonio y dado el apuro tuvieron que tener a Shaoran-dijo él con burla-fue algo que ni uno quería.

-yo conocí a la señora Ieran y te puedo asegurar que ella amaba profundamente a su hijo- me pare inmediatamente de la cama.

-pero no su padre, se dice que el amaba a otra mujer-dijo esquivando mi mirada.

-¿otra mujer?-pregunte sin comprender.

-no lo se, pero se dice que fue tal su apuro de no tenerla que dejo el barco despreocupado y hay fue cuando hirieron a la señora Li debido a un motín en su contra-me dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi-los detalles mas jugosos no los se, porque cuando Shaoran tomo nuevamente el mando de la nave yo me fui junto con otros mas, pero ellos no fueron tan inteligentes como yo de robar oro, mucho oro.

-entonces eres un pirata, ladrón y mujeriego-le digo apartando mis manos de sus manos, lastima que él fue mas rápido y las retuvo en sus dedos.

-era, bonita, era- llevo mis manos a sus labios y las beso- ya no soy pirata, ya no robo, y si tu me ofreces tu lecho y tu cama yo no tendría problema en dejar de ser mujeri…- tenia furia y la hice notar, junte todas mis fuerzas y le di una bofetada en el lado derecho de su rostro, me miro con sus ojos llenos de furia y me acorralo contra la pared, al lado de la puerta.

-¿Por qué diablos me rechazas Sakura?, ¿tan repugnante soy?, ¿tanto asco me tienes?-me pregunto furioso acercando su rostro al mío.

-suéltame ahora mismo Kyo o voy a empezar a gritar- le dije, me zamarreo un poco y con una mano soltó mi peinado para dejar mi cabello suelto.

-así estas más bonita mi amor- me resulto la cosa mas repulsiva que alguna vez pude conocer.

-¡suéltame! ¡Ayuda!-pedí con todas mis fuerzas.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, mis ojos se toparon con ojos color ámbar, mi salvación.


	4. ¡Aquí yo soy la rara!, Extraño pueblo

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 4: ¡Aquí yo soy la rara!, Extraño pueblo, extraño Puerto.**

**Shaoran:**

Después de haber tocado puerto fui a buscar a la chica, la última vez que la vi iba de la mano de Kyo, claramente hacia su cuarto, el que queda en el ala sur. Me dirigí a toda prisa, ya tenía el pretexto perfecto para separarlos, antes de llegar choque unas cinco veces, no se porque, pero tenia el presentimiento de que tenia que llegar cuento antes.

Toque suavemente. Nadie abrió. Volví a tocar, nadie, solo se escuchaban unos murmullos, pero no podía saber de que hablaban.

-¡suéltame! ¡Ayuda!- a penas escuche la voz de ella abrí la puesta de golpe, gire la cabeza y los vi.

Kyo tenia a Sakura contra la pared, con una mano agarraba ambas muñecas de ella, prohibiéndole escapar, poso salvajemente sus labios con los de ella, algo que desato mi furia, rápido vino y rápido se fue, cuando me vio se separo rápidamente. Ella por su parte tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, por la ira quizás, el cabello suelto de color castaño y unos ojos que pedían a gritos ayuda.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Kyo?- le dije separándolos completamente y tapando a Sakura con mi cuerpo, dándole la espalda.

-vamos Shaoran, muévete- me dijo con el seño fruncido- he esperado dos años para esta oportunidad, esta vez no voy a decir que no, y no me voy a marchar si antes no tomo lo que quiero-me dijo con voz desafiante.

-se te olvida quien es el capitán, ¿acaso te olvidas que si quiero puedo tirarte en aguas llenas de tiburones y criaturas marinas?-retrocedió ante mis palabras que eran tan frías como el hielo y tan duras como las rocas.

-no, pero solo te estoy pidiendo eso, no es algo del otro mundo, solo un polvo rápido-este sujeto puede sacar lo peor de mi cada vez que quiere o hasta a veces sin proponérselo.

-¡largo, ahora!-le dije dándome vuelta para contemplar a Sakura.

Sentí a Kyo moverse cerca de mi, rápido y sigiloso, se escucho la puerta cerrarse de un portazo, luego lo demás fue solo silencio.

-grac…- mi furia se descontrolo al ver a otro besando lo que puede ser mío, me descoloco completamente, tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese sus labios apasionadamente.

Abrió su boca por la sorpresa y aproveche para meter mi lengua completamente, me llene con su sabor, recorrí su boca a mi antojo, nuestras lenguas se encontraron, jadeo y aproveche para pegarla a mi cuerpo, estaba entre la pared y mi torso.

Poco a poco me fue devolviendo el beso. Su lengua se movió tímidamente sobre la mía y de mi cuerpo salió un gruñido de pura lujuria y posesión. Una de mis manos se dirigió hacia su cintura y la atraje mas hacia mi y mi erección que crecía con cada fricción de nuestras sobresalto notoriamente y apoyo ambas manos sobre mi torso. ¡Maldición, la necesito tanto, como necesito respirar!

Me separe con pesar de ella, sus ojos se abrieron y se fundieron con los míos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca entreabierta, labios hinchados, gracias a mi solamente.

-esto es para que sepas que si te vuelves a dejar besa por Kyo o te atreves a hacer cualquier otra cosa con él…-hice una pausa ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- te lo devolveré con intereses.

Me fui rápidamente, no quería escuchar sus insultos o su rechazo, no tenia ni idea que se me pasaba por la cabeza, eran ideas estúpidas, en primer lugar ¿Por qué hice eso?, cerré la puerta de un portazo y desde afuera le grite.

-¡ya llegamos a la cruzada del pirata, mas te vale salir luego!- y me fui.

**Sakura**

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?, con Kyo estuvimos hablando, me acoso, me dio un especie de beso, llego Shaoran, lo saco fuera, me beso. ¡Y fue lo mas sorprendente que he sentido en mi vida!, fue… extraño, al principio entre en shock, pero luego me relaje, las rodillas se me flexionaron por su agarre, me apoye en su pecho… ¡todavía siento la cara arder! ¡Que vergüenza!, espera… ¿Qué se cree ese estúpido para besarme sin mi consentimiento?, ¿Qué se cree para decir lo que dijo?, ¡es un estúpido!, si, eso es, lo voy a ignorar, aquí no paso absolutamente nada, ahora me voy a arreglar mi peinado y voy a salir… lo veré de nuevo y evitare mirar sus labios, sus ojos, ¡contrólate!, ¿Qué acabo de decir?, nada de esto paso, absolutamente nada, No me voy a dejar convencer por un simio que me llevo a la fuerza a bordo de un barco, en donde no me ha dado lo que yo necesito, no me ha dicho nada sobre mi madre, no se nada de su pasado, ¡no se nada de él ni de su estúpido barco!

Sakura se arreglo el cabello con el peinado que traía anteriormente, se arreglo la ropa correctamente, se lavo la cara para quitar el rubor y salió de la habitación.

Afuera estaban todos ocupados en que sabe que cosas, descargaban cajas y cajas de madera, al parecer eran pesadas, camine hacia donde se dirigían las dichosas cajas, a lo lejos vi a Kyo, ¿lavando el suelo?, lo fulmine con la mirada y seguí mi camino, baje por la bajada del barco que estaba algo empinada, con cuidado para no caerme.

El puerto era totalmente diferente a lo que me llegue a imaginar, mejor dicho, era peor a lo que me podía imaginar, habían borrachos en el suelo, mujeres con muy pocas ropas, hombres malolientes, ebrios, sucios, bueno no todos eran así, divise cerca de tres o cuatro hombres y mujeres de aspecto presentable y sobrios.

Sentí que alguien me agarraba por el codo y me volteaba, era Shaoran, mi cara enrojeció nuevamente, pero trate por controlarlo.

-¿planeabas escapar?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-no, yo solo… yo… tu me dijiste que bajara y eso hice- le respondí arrebatándole el brazo de un tirón, retrocedí dos pasos y me cruce de brazos.

-te dije que salieras de la habitación, es verdad- hizo una pausa para acercarse mas a mi- pero no te dije que bajaras del barco.

-bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿no?- le respondí bruscamente.

-¿esta enojada?- me pregunto el muy estúpido.

-¿Qué si estoy enojada?, ¡pues claro que estoy enojada maldito pirata!, ¡me be…!- antes de que pudiera percatarme atrajo mi cabeza con una mano para tapar mi boca con la otra.

-guarda silencio, estas armando un escándalo- me di cuenta que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, y miraba hacia todos lados para ver si alguien me había escuchado, yo mientras seguía luchando contra su agarre.

-si, si, si se que hice mal, perdón, ¿listo?- me dijo tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle.

-vete al diablo-le dije una vez que me soltó.

-ya estoy aquí- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- no, mejor dicho, ya estamos aquí cariño.

-¿cariño?- pregunte desconcertada.

-si, sabes estaba pensando que necesito una buena historia para que no crean que eres la hija de Nadeshiko-me dijo arrastrándome por el puerto pirata.

**Shaoran**

-si, sabes estaba pensando que necesito una buena historia para que no crean que eres la hija de Nadeshiko- puso cara de "no entiendo", pero ahora no quiero darle las explicaciones y la lleve camino a comprar ropa.

La verdad es que no mentía, era la excusa perfecta, si la presentara como mi novia iban a dejar de preguntar, porque si les decía que era Sakura Amamiya de la familia Amamiya seguramente trataban de secuestrarla, y eso ahora no nos conviene, por otro lado yo no viajo con mujeres piratas, y Sakura no sabe luchar con espadas ni nada por el estilo, así que tampoco me creerían, si les decía que es una rehén seguramente me la pedirían prestada y yo no estoy dispuesto a compartirla. El fin, decir que es mi novia es la solución mas fácil a todos mis problemas.

No se si me estoy engañando a mi mismo o es la mejor opción, pero tampoco me interesa mucho saberlo, porque yo no creo en lo que la bruja le dijo a mi padre, no creo en eso, ni en la maldita maldición.

-¿a donde vamos?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

- a comprarte ropa- le dije sin dejar de mirarla.

-no se donde esta la isla de la muerte, ¿me dejaras ir?- esto ya lo sabia, no me causo mayor impresión.

-lo sabes, pero no lo has descubierto- le dije mientras la pasábamos por un angosto callejón- y no, no te dejare ir- quería agregar el "nunca", pero no me atreví.

-no sabia que en los puertos piratas vendían ropa- me dijo mirando las diferentes tiendas.

-no solo ropa, venden armas, licor, compañía, todo lo que un hombre desea.

-no sabia que los hombres desearan vestidos- me dijo tratando de burlarse de mi, claro, no le resulto.

-no es para nosotros, es para nuestras mujeres, si ellas son felices nosotros lo somos- le dije pasándole un brazo por su cintura- si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz- le susurre al oído haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-numero uno- paro su caminata abruptamente- no soy tu mujer- levanto dos dedos- punto numero dos, no te acerques tanto.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunte maliciosamente- ¿te pongo nerviosa?

-¡si!... ¡no!, ¡claro que no!- me dijo sonrojada- no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo.

Estuvimos viendo, recorriendo el pueblo, pero no se decidía por nada. En esta caminata me puse a pensar y tal vez Sakura es la mujer indicada para mí, aunque yo tenga veinticuatro años y ella diecisiete. No se si será o no la mujer para mi, pero no me interesa, yo creo que quiero a Sakura y voy a luchar por ello, aunque tenga que aplicar toda mi soberanía para que ella me acepte.

-quiero eso- me dijo señalando un vestido verde esmeralda

-bien- le dije acercándome a la señora – quiero que mi novia se pruebe este vestido.

-claro señor, sígame- trataba de coquetearme, pero la ignore olímpicamente, tome a Sakura de la mano y la hice entrar a una habitación.

-por favor señor siéntese allí- me señalo un sofá desocupado.

La mujer llevo a Sakura a un cambiador en el cual podía ver solo los pies de la castaña. Su vestido resbalo por sus pies y el pantalón me comenzó a incomodar levemente. Luego de unos minutos se escucharon algunos ruidos, gemidos más bien.

-le dije que no lo quiero tan apretado- escuche la voz de Sakura.

-y yo le dije que así se vera mas hermosa para su novio- ese comentario me hizo sonreír

-y yo le dije que no me quiero ver mas linda para mi novio- dijo Sakura saliendo del cambiador con el vestido desabrochado

-¡señorita!- dijo la mujer agarrándola por la muñeca y arrastrándola nuevamente en el cambiador. Luego de unos forcejeos, regaños, gemidos entre otras cosas, Sakura estuvo lista.

Estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, tenia puesto un hermoso vestido verde, el cual realzaba su busto, caía en capas hacia el suelo, era abultado, con esa cosa que se les pone a los vestidos para que se abulten mas, no se como se llaman, y la verdad no me interesa tampoco. Tenía unos pequeños zapatos de color verde un poco más oscuro que el vestido y estaba peinada con un lazo verde, tenia el cabello algo abultado encima de la cabeza y luego caía bajo sus hombros y espalda, era como una pequeña corona. ¿Por qué la estoy describiendo tan bien?, ¿Qué me importa como se ve?

-¿señor?-me interrumpió la vendedora

-¿si?- le pregunte parándome del sofá

-le pregunte que como me va a pagar- estaba tan embelesado mirando a Sakura que no la escuche

-efectivo- le dije inmediatamente sacando de mi bolsillo unas monedas de oro. A la mujer le brillaron los ojos.

-son siete de esas- me dijo estirando la mano

-bien, todo por hacer feliz a mi pequeña mujer- le dije con una falsa sonrisa

-¿nos podemos ir ahora?- dijo Sakura fulminando con la mirada a la vendedora y a mi también.

-claro- le dije tomando su mano- vamos.

**Sakura.**

Juro que jamás volverle a aquel lugar, siento que este vestido es incluso más apretado que el anterior, y de color verde, ahora parezco un tonto árbol, Shaoran debe de estar partiéndose de risa, hijo de…

Es que no lo puedo creer, es simplemente injusto, escuchó como la mujer me torturaba, y no hizo nada, y más encima le pago demasiado a aquella estúpida señora por un tonto vestido.

Luego de salir de allí, seguimos caminando, ¡del brazo!, si, me obligo a tomarlo del brazo y me condujo por calles que no conozco. Sentí la mirada de demasiadas personas, demasiadas en un espantoso día.

-si no te lo he dicho, te ves hermosa-me dijo al oído, y tonta de mi, me sonroje.

-no me interesa, ahora mismo estoy sufriendo- le dije mirando el suelo, o lo que podía ver de el con el vestido abultado.

-¿sufriendo?- me pregunto con cara escéptica

-olvídalo, no me entiendes, no eres mujer- le respondí- mejor respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué pagaste tanto por un tonto vestido?

-¿tonto vestido?- me pregunto- tienes mucho que aprender.

-¿a que te refieres?- no pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

-observa bien a las mujeres que hay cerca, y dime que es lo que ves exactamente- me dijo en el oído nuevamente haciéndome sentir nerviosa.

Mire a todos lados en busca de una, mi búsqueda fue fácil, pues habían muchas mujeres en aquel barrio. Casi todas traían el cabello suelto, también traían vestidos…. Vestidos ¡demasiado cortos!, ¿es que no tienen pudor o algo? Me sonroje con solo pensar estar usando algo tan descotado, corto, provocativo, indecoroso, ¡Oh, Dios mío!, he estado paseando cerca de dos horas por las calles y no me había fijado en algo tan obvio, esta claro el porque me miraban todas, era porque aquí yo soy la diferente, no ellas.

-veo que por fin te diste cuenta de lo que ha estado en tus narices desde que tocamos puerto, ¿tan distraída puedes ser?- me dijo con burla- los vestidos como el tuyo aquí se ven muy poco.

-¿Por qué?- le dije sintiéndome observada.

-somos piratas, no tenemos valores, principios, ni nada por el estilo, ¿Por qué tendríamos que sentir pudor también?

-pe…pero, ¿Por qué no me compraste algo así si te saldría mas barato?- le pregunte con el rostro sonrojado

-porque no te haría feliz, atraerías miradas masculinas, y siempre he dicho que si tengo una novia seria una decente- me sonroje aun más.

-yo. No. Soy. Tu. Novia- puntualice cada palabra

-oh, si, tu si lo eres, desde ahora- me dijo ignorando olímpicamente mi opinión.

-¿Por qué?, yo en ningún momento he dicho que si quiero ser tu novia- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-desde el momento en el que- se iba acercando cada vez a mi cara, hasta rosar mis labios con sus labios- aceptaste mi beso, eres mi novia cariño- y me beso, fue un beso corto y rápido.

¿Desde cuando este chico cambio tanto su personalidad?, ¿desde cuando es tan… impulsivo?, ¿¡desde cuando le importo! , ¿Por qué de pronto me trata tan diferente?, ¿de verdad le interesa tener una novia?, es muy difícil verlo… ¿enamorado?, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, es obvio que me quiere para encontrar la isla, y teme que lo abandone, porque si lo abandono se despide del estúpido mapa y de su ubicación.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunte con rencor- ¿es que acaso quieres que me enamore de ti para mantenerme a tu disposición?

-¿estas enamorada de mi?- me pregunto con malicia, y su sonrisa se fue ampliando, una sonrisa de burla

-claro que no, estúpido pirata- le dije rápidamente- ¿Por qué diablos quieres que sea tu novia si no es para retenerme?

-quizás para que no traten de secuestrarte- me dijo mirándome fijamente

-¿a si?, se me olvidaba que te preocupas por mi bienestar y que solo quieres protegerme y hacerme feliz- le respondí sarcásticamente.

-es verdad, busco mis propios intereses, ¿alguien me puede culpar de eso?, soy pirata Sakura, no un especie de monje.

-no quiero hablar mas contigo- le dije cortando nuestra patética platica.

-te puedo asegurar que intentare protegerte, y cuando todo esto termine te llevare personalmente a tu casa nuevamente- sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que por un momento le creí.

Hola, bueno supongo que no me conocen muy bien, no soy de las que les gusta escribir abajo, jeje, pero lo voy a hacer cada ciertos capítulos, para agradecer a aquellas personas que han comentado mi historia, de verdad muchas, muchas gracias, eso es lo que a mi me motiva y me hace muy feliz.

Espero que me perdonen si no querían un beso tan explicito, jeje, no me pude contener.

Yo se, los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero tratare hacerlos mas largos, no les prometo nada. XD

Quiero que sepan que Shaoran tiene su cabeza echa un caos, no sabe que pensar ni que sentir, por una parte siente una profunda atracción hacia Sakura, pero él es un capitán de una tripulación pirata, no puede perder el tiempo en algo tan estúpido como enamorarse, ¿pero que es un juego por mientras?, si al final Sakura se va a ir, quedara solo como una buena aventura, ¿ o no?, será Shaoran capas de ordenar sus sentimientos y pensamientos respecto a Sakura?, ¿será ella la chica de la leyenda que aun desconocemos?, luego que todo pase… ¿la dejara partir?

Bueno, jeje, espero subir rápido otro capitulo, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	5. ¿Familia? ¿Quienes son ellos?

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Familia? ¿Quienes son ellos?**

**Sakura:**

Me llevo a una especie de vivienda o algo por el estilo, la madera estaba muy maltratada y si por fuera olía espantoso, no quería ni imaginarme como seria por dentro., por fuera podía ver salir a piratas borrachos, aunque uno que otro bien…. Muy bien presentables, ¿algunos piratas son así de lindos? Al parecer fui demasiada obvia, porque Shaoran paro su caminata y me miro fijamente.

-solo los de sangre mas noble lucen así- me dijo reanudando su marcha- a la próxima vez cierra la boca y evita que caiga liquido de tu boca.

Me sonroje y me toque la boca para comprobar si en verdad había dejado caer saliva, pero claramente solo estaba jugando conmigo.

-yo ni muerta entro allí- le dije apuntando la puerta de la "casa"- apesta.

-no te he preguntado si quieres venir o no, he sido demasiado blando contigo, que no se te olvide que estas secuestrada, Sakura- me encanta como suena mi nombre en su boca… ¡que diablos estas pensando Sakura!

-pero… pero-me lanzo una mirada llena de furia y me calle.

**Shaoran:**

¿Creía que podía andar viendo a otros hombres en mis narices?, que equivocada estaba. La arrastre a la taberna del pueblo, se reusaba completamente diciendo que apestaba y quien sabe Dios.

-¡Shaoran!- me saludo alguien apenas entre, le dirigió una mirada a Sakura, quien se escondía detrás de mi- llegaste pronto… ¿Quién es ella?

Sabía que me preguntarían por Sakura, después de todo destaca demasiado.

-es mi novia- dije como si aquello fuera natural, Sakura me dio un suave golpe en la espalda.

-¿tu novia?- me dijo él mirando a Sakura ahora con mas interés- sabia que no te iba sa conformar con las de aquí, tenias que ir al otro lado del mundo para encontrar a alguien que este a tu altura.

-siempre dije que de tener a una mujer, seria una dama al igual que mi madre- le respondí alegremente, esto estaba resultando.

-yo escuche que decías que nunca te casarías- me dijo con suspicacia.

- es una vaga mentira, ¿a quien crees que le dejare mi barco?

-mmm, ya, ¿tu prima lo sabe?-este tipo ya me estaba aburriendo.

-no, encontré a Kyo- le informe.

-el ultimo que te faltaba, ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo pagar?- en su mirada había malicia, y eso me incentivaba.

-aun no lo se, pero será doloroso por haberme echo esperar tanto-tenia que irme ahora de allí, o no iba a avanzar nunca- bueno, vengo por asuntos de negocios, nos vemos luego.

-claro, hasta luego- hizo una pausa para mirar a Sakura nuevamente, y sonreírle por picardía- hasta luego cariño…

-cierra la boca- es lo único que dije al salir de allí.

Mire a Sakura, todavía echaba unas cuantas miradas a Tadashi.

-¿Cómo se llama?- me pregunto sorpresivamente.

-no te interesa- le respondí cortante.

-yo creo que si me interesa- me respondió.

-Tadashi- le dije casi en un susurro, mientras nos dirigíamos a un lugar especifico.

Luego de unos minutos, algunos saludos en el aire, y muy malos ratos (jamás la había pasado tan mal entrando a un bar en compañía de una mujer, Sakura llamaba demasiado la atención, era como oro entre mucho carbón) llegamos, allí estaba sentado Eriol, en sus brazos estaba Tomoyo, el hermano de Tomoyo, Touya, estaba conversando con Eriol, también estaba Yukito y Yue, y claro, también estaba mi prima, Meiling.

-¡Xiao-lang, Primo!- Meiling se paro rápidamente para abrasarme, la esquive con éxito.

-veo que se demoraron un poco- dijo Eriol con diversión en su voz.

-dímelo a mi- cansado me senté en un sillón que estaba junto a Eriol, Sakura me siguió lanzándole miradas de curiosidad y temor a los demás.

-¿Quién es ella?- me pregunto Meiling muy emocionada, demasiado para ser bueno.

-no te importa Meiling- le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de ron.

-¡eres un…!- dijo ella sacando su espada- agradece que eres mi primo, porque sino ya no tendrías cabeza.

-se llama Sakura, es… es…-Eriol respondió a medias, mirando hacia todos lados- es la del mapa-fue casi un susurro, pero todos los de allí lo escucharon claramente.

Tomoyo de la nada se separo de Eriol, parándose de su regazo, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, parecía realmente sorprendida, comenzó a avanzar hacia Sakura, quien la miraba con mucho ¿miedo?, tal vez. Tomoyo se abalanzo contra Sakura y para sorpresa de todos la abrazo.

-te eche tanto de menos Sakura- le dijo mientras Touya se paraba de su lugar impactado. ¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?

**Sakura:**

¿Quiénes son todos ellos?, me preguntaba a cada instante, de la nada una mujer, de no mas de veinte años me abrazo susurrando mi nombre, era como si ya nos conociéramos, se sintió realmente extraño.

Primero la mujer de cabello negro le dice a su primo que le va a arrancar la cabeza o algo así, y saco la espada más terrorífica que alguna vez allá visto. Allí estaba Eriol, con la mujer que me abrazaba, en su regazo, seguramente ella es Tomoyo, tal vez Eriol le ha hablado de mí, ¿pero no es un poco raro que me abrace de la nada? Allí también había dos hombres de cabellera blanca, eran muy parecidos, aunque uno lo tenía más plomo que blanco, y mas corto, pero en si, eran muy idénticos. Había un hombre de unos veinticinco años, de cabellera negra, quien ahora me miraba atentamente.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto el de cabello negro- ¿es la del…?- comprendí que le hablaba a Shaoran.

-si, es la del…- respondió el haciendo un extraño gesto... La mujer todavía no me soltaba y me comenzaba a incomodar.

-¿amor?- reconocí la voz de Eriol- ¿Qué sucede?

-lo siento- dijo la mujer que al parecer se llamaba Tomoyo- no me he podido controlar.

-¿la conocías?- le pregunto Shaoran.

-¿que si la conocía?- pregunto secándose una lagrima- claro que la conozco, es mi querida prima Sakura.

Alto hay, ¿prima?, ¿mi mamá tenia una hermana?, ¿porque no la recuerdo?, ¿¡que esta sucediendo aquí!

-¿prima?- murmuro Meiling.

-si, si ella se llama Sakura y poseía tu-sabes-que, es nuestra prima- dijo el de cabellera negra.

-¿Sonomi tenia una hermana?- pregunto Shaoran alterado

-¿nunca te lo dijimos?- pregunto Tomoyo- nuestra madre, era prima hermana de la madre de Sakura.

-no, creo que olvidaron mencionar ese detalle-dijo Shaoran enojado.

-¿Sakura no los recuerdas?- me pregunto Eriol.

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

-es obvio que esta trastornada, ¡tal vez como la han tratado!- se enfureció la del pelo plateado que dice ser mi prima- ¡Shaoran eres un animal!

-controla a tu novia Eriol- dijo Shaoran entrecerrando los ojos.

Santo Dios, me quiero ir de aquí, ¡ahora!, me estoy sintiendo algo mareada, se me esta nublando la vista, ¿que me pasa?

-Shaoran…-susurre afligida- Shaoran- susurre mas fuerte. No se lo que sucedió después.

_Estaba en un barco… estaba mirando el mar, detrás de mi había una mujer con un hermoso cabello largo, parecido al mío, solo que el suyo era plateado. Era mi madre._

_-Sakura, Sakura, hermosa criatura, mi siguiente yo, tu serás, tu serás, mi reflejo brilla, y se transforma, en el tuyo, preciosa Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, ¿donde estas?- comenzó a cantar al oído de una niña pequeña, tenia el cabello castaño y ojos verdes._

_-¡aquí!- grito ella. Comprendí que esa niña era yo._

_-Sakura, Sakura, no lo olvidaras mas…- siguió cantando- yo quiero que tu, ayudes a quien te necesita, yo quiero que tu, te diviertas en el mar, que encuentres la isla, mi pequeña niña, yo allí voy a estar- luego que termino me miro fijamente, como si supiera que yo estaba allí, parada mirándonos a las dos._

Sentí que mis parpados se movían, los abrí tratando de acostumbrarme al color brillante, una cabeza se asomo, mas bien dos, una la reconocí como la d e Shaoran y la siguiente parece que era la de Tomoyo. Entonces si la había conocido, y si era mi prima, no era parte del sueño anterior.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto ella, su cara estaba realmente afligida, no se si eran una gran actriz o lo sentía de verdad.

-estoy… estoy bien- respondí tratando de sentarme- creo- murmure por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te paso?- me dijo Shaoran acercando demasiado su cara a la mía.

-aléjate- le dije todavía somnolienta, frunció el seño y me dio algo de espacio.

-¿soñaste algo?- me pregunto curiosamente.

-no- le respondí fríamente, Tomoyo estaba lavando algo, no se.

-no te creo- me dijo mirando mis ojos fijamente...

-Sakura, es mejor que no le mientas, estabas susurrando algo acerca de tía Nadeshiko-dijo Tomoyo estrujando una toalla y poniéndola cuidadosamente sobre mi frente.

-mmm… yo estaba en un barco…-no sabia como continuar, y también sabia que no le podía mentir mas.

-¿y…?- me alentó el con la mano.

-pues yo la veía a ella y me veía a mi de pequeña, ella…. Ella… ella me cantaba una canción-le respondí pensando que allí se acababa mi interrogación.

-¿Qué tipo de canción?- pregunto Shaoran acercándose más a mí.

-no lo se… una… una canción- susurre mirando mis manos.

-¡tu sabes malditamente bien de que trataba esa canción!

-¡no lo se!- le dije nuevamente.

-tal vez te cantaba la canción que creo para ti- dijo Tomoyo mirándome cálidamente.

-cántala Tomoyo- dijo Shaoran rápidamente.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó.

- Sakura, Sakura, hermosa criatura, mi siguiente yo tu serás, tu serás, mi reflejo brilla, y se transforma, en el tuyo, preciosa Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, ¿donde estas?- tenia una voz verdaderamente hermosa, pero faltaba un trozo de la canción.

-¿es por eso que armas tanto jaleo?, ¿por una canción tan tonta?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, yo estaba mintiendo y lo sabia, y maldita de mi, desvié mis ojos hacia otra parte y él supo que yo mentía.

-estas escondiendo algo mas ¿verdad?- pregunto el maliciosamente.

-no Shaoran, allí termina la canción- me defendió Tomoyo.

-Yo se malditamente bien que estas mintiendo Sakura- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa sexy en su boca, ¿dije sexy?- Tomoyo lárgate- dijo el de pronto.

Mi prima sin decir palabra salió de la habitación.

Shaoran se aproximo aun más a mí, con ojos fieros y en llamas.

-mas te vale decírmelo Sakura, tu bien sabes que conmigo no se juega.

-no te diré nada, porque no se nada mas- le dije con la frente en alto.

Se aproximo más a mí.

-¿enserio?- dijo con diversión en su rostro.

-Shaoran, ya aléjate- le dije moviéndome hacia atrás, pero la cabecera de la cama… ¿de la cama?... ¡oh, no!

Nuestros labios se rosaban, sentí algo verdaderamente extraño en mi estomago, un pequeño cosquilleo, sonrió y nuestros labios se volvieron a rosar. Mire sus ojos fijamente, el rubor ya se estaba formando en mis mejillas. No se como paso, pero de un momento a otro me estaba besando, si, como lo escuchan, me estaba besando, pero esta vez no había abierto la boca, por suerte, pensé, ¿o no tan buena suerte?, ¡Sakura, en que estas pensando!

Al parecer Shaoran también se dio cuenta, porque se comenzó a desesperar, puso una de sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el, su lengua presionaba mis labios, su otra mano la apoyo en mi nuca, atrayendo mi rostro aun mas a su rostro.

Maldijo, una, dos veces, luego se acomodo encima de mi, y me mordió el labio inferior muy, muy fuerte, me dolió tanto que me vi obligada a abrir la boca para gritar levemente, ni tonto, ni flojo metió su lengua en mi boca.

**Shaoran:**

Me estaba desesperando, quería sentirla, saborearla, había pasado el susto de mi vida al ver como caía al suelo, mis manos estaban en su cintura y en su nuca, atrayéndola hacia mi, mis dientes mordieron su labio inferior, se vio obligada a abrir la boca para mi, rápidamente metí mi lengua en su boca, se sentía malditamente bien.

-¡ya basta!- me empujo con toda su fuerza, logro separarnos, peor no demasiado.

-¿me vas a decir?- la obligue a mirar mis ojos.

No…- dijo poco convencida.

-muy bien, entonces….- dije mientras me aproximaba a ella.

Su miraba reflejaba temor, yo sabia que en un segundo mas iba a ceder, y así lo hizo.

-vale, vale, pero aléjate- me dijo volteando su cara.

-quiero oírlo todo- me senté un poco mas lejos de ella.

-no es mucho- me dijo jugando con sus manos.

-no importa- me di cuenta, que mis ojos estaban fijos en su boca y como mordía su labio inferior sutilmente.

_-_Sakura, Sakura, no lo olvidaras mas, yo quiero que tu, ayudes a quien te necesita, yo quiero que tu, te diviertas en el mar, que encuentres la isla, mi pequeña niña, yo allí voy a estar.- hizo una pausa- eso es todo.

-ya…. Bien, creo que hay dice claramente que tienes que ayudarme ¿no?- le pregunte sonriendo complacido- además dice que quiere que seas ¿pirata?, ¿a que se refiere cuando dice "que te diviertas en el mar"?- ¿seria posible que la madre de Sakura quisiera que fuera pirata?

-lo dudo mucho- dijo ella rápidamente- y lo de ayudar a quien lo necesita… dudo mucho poder cumplirlo.

-si tu madre te lo pide es por algo- le dije aun sonriendo.

-tampoco se que isla quiere que yo encuentre- me dijo mirándome fijamente. En ni un momento habla de una isla ene especial, ¿no?

-yo creo que se refiere a la isla del mapa- le dije, era lo mas lógico que se cruzaba por mi cabeza

-ya, pero aun así, no estoy convencida- dijo cruzándose de brazos- tampoco se a lo que refiere cuando dice que ella va a estar en la isla.

-yo tampoco, nadie ha salido con vida de esa isla, tal vez le haga honor a su nombre…-la isla de la muerte, pensé- tal vez, allí estén los muertos- sentí a Sakura tensarse en un segundo.

-¿me estas diciendo que planeas llevarme a una isla repleta de fantasmas?- estaba claramente asustada.

-¿porque?, ¿te dan miedo los fantasmas?- me aventure a preguntar.

-¡pues claro!, ¿a quien no?- dijo llena de "dignidad"

-a mi, no me dan miedo, a Eriol no le dan miedo, a Tomoyo tampoco- se tenso al oír ese nombre.

-¿de verdad es mi prima?- me pregunto rápidamente buscando mis ojos.

- si dice que Sonomi era la prima hermana de Nadeshiko es correcto- le dijo parándome de la cama, y caminando hacia la puerta- es mejor que descanses, mañana será un largo, largo día.- abrí la puerta, la mire por ultima vez, y volví a cerrarla lentamente.


	6. conociendo al enemigo, un escape perfect

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 6: conociendo al enemigo, un escape perfecto.**

**Sakura:**

Le escuche cerrar la puerta, espere unos minutos y rápidamente me pare de la cama, fui corriendo hacia la puerta, trate de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, recorrí con mi vista toda la habitación tratando de encontrar algo… y lo halle. Allí, sobre la cama había una pequeña ventana, pero suficientemente grande para poder pasar por ella.

Me subí el vestido para poder escalar en la cama, no me costo demasiado, fue fácil. Estando de pie en la cama me acerque a la ventana, y luego mire atreves de ella y vi que estaba a dos pisos de altura, mis esperanzas se derrumbaron, trate de pensar que podía hacer, he leído muchos libros, alguna idea se me debe de ocurrir, trate de abrir la ventana, pero nada ocurrió, estaba como sellada. Recordé que una vez al asomarme al balcón vi al novio de una empleada bajar por la ventana con una cuerda, tal vez…. ¡eso es!, me baje de la cama y saque las ropas de cama, una por una las fui anudando y quedaron como una perfecta soga…. Pero… ¿que pasa si me caía?, ¿y si se rompían?, no Sakura, esta es una oportunidad única, no puedes desperdiciarla.

Termine de anudarlas y mire nuevamente la ventana, estaba sellada, ¡muy bien Sakura!, así se hace, ¿ahora por donde vas a salir?, ¿y si la rompo?, pensé, pero… ¿no ocasionaría ruido?

-no creo- dije en voz alta- de todas formas afuera hay demasiado ruido, no creo que llegue a pasar algo.

Tome un extremo de la soga improvisada con ropas de cama, y la amere en el picaporte de la puerta, parecía el lugar mas seguro… y mas firme. Mire nuevamente alrededor en busca de algo con que romper el vidrio.

Abrí un cajón de un estante que estaba junto a los pies de la cama, nada, abrí el segundo cajón, nada tampoco, el tercero no lo pude abrir, mire hacia arriba y vi un pequeño bulto, entre el estante y la pared quedaba un hueco, me puse en puntitas, pero no alcanzaba a tocarlo, estaba demasiado alto y yo era demasiado pequeña.

Mire algo donde subirme, junto a la cama había una silla, la arrastre hacia el armario, me remangue el vestido un poco y me subí en ella. Tenía miedo, lo admito, al parecer la silla estaba media coja puesto que se tambaleaba, me apresure a llegar hacia esa cosa que me ayudaría a romper el vidrio, lo tome entre mis manos, era algo solido y estaba envuelto en un paño. Apoyándome en el armario me baje de la silla y me apresure a desenvolverlo, era… un martillo, ¿Por qué alguien querría esconde un martillo?, me pregunte deprisa, tire el paño al suelo y este hizo un ruido, como si algo con peso hubiera caído, me agache y lo tome nuevamente, esta vez notando el peso del paño, lo sacudí sobre la cama y de el salió un collar, si, un especie de colgante con forma de brújula. Trate de abrirlo, pero no podía "luego veré como se abre" me dije mentalmente "ahora preocúpate en escapar" y me lo colgué en el cuello y seguí con mi tarea.

Me subí nuevamente a la cama, aproximándome hacia la ventana, tome el martillo fuertemente como si estuviera a apunto de enfrentar a un rival, lo levante y le di al vidrio de lleno con todas mis fuerzas, se escucho el ruido típico cuando se rompe un vidrio, espere a ver si venia alguien. Treinta segundos. Un minuto. Nadie.

Tome entre mis dedos un trozo de vidrio que aun estaba incrustado en la ventana, lo moví hacia la derecha y hacia al izquierda tratando de que callera. En esa ventana yo cavia, es verdad, pero cavia a duras penas, y si dejaba los trozos hay muy probablemente se me enterraran en el vestido hasta traspasarlo y luego se me incrustaría en mi cuerpo y eso solo significaría un dolor absoluto.

Estuve alrededor de cinco minutos sacando todos los trozos, al menos los que sobresalían. Tome el extremo libre de mi soga improvisada, tironeé un poco para ver si estaba bien sujeta y la lance por la ventana. Mire nuevamente la puerta con miedo a que se abriera y por allí apareciera una cabellera castaña, luego volví a mirar la ventana y comencé a pasar por ella.

Primero un pie, luego el otro, trate de quedar mirando hacia el interior de la ventana, apoye ambos pies en la pared y comencé a escalar… con gracia, seguramente.

Esto iba bien, si seguía así era muy probable que pudiera escapar fácilmente, luego me metería en un barco pirata como polizona y cuando desembarcaran en un puerto saldría, hablaría con la corte y pediría ser devuelta a mi hogar.

Con un pie toque el suelo, y suspire aliviada al tocar suelo con ambos. Instintivamente mire hacia todos los lados, había un par de mujeres que me veían con duda, note que se fijaban demasiado en mi ropa, también habían hombres que me miraban, uno que otro con una sonrisa.

Bueno, no me quede para ver demasiado, me fui rápidamente por miedo a que alguien me pudiera reconocer.

**Tomoyo:**

Todavía no me podía creer que mi prima, que mí querida prima estuviera de vuelta con nosotros. Pero me preocupa que no pueda recordarnos… ¿tal vez es porque era muy pequeña?

Si, eso debe ser. Ella tenía tres años la última vez que la vi.

Ahora voy al cuarto en el que se encuentra Sakura. Shaoran ya me dijo que la dejara descansar, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, tengo que saber si tiene novio, prometido, amigas, necesito saber si Shaoran al esta tratando bien o no.

Doblo por el pasillo y veo a dos guardias piratas durmiendo, ambos con uno botella de ron en mano.

-señores- digo con la voz un poco mas alta que se costumbre- señores- repito mas fuerte.

Al parecer están completamente dormidos y borrachos, tomo una botella de ron y la derramo sobre ambas cabezas. Al instante despiertan.

-señores, agradecería que me prestaran atención en cuanto hablo- les digo fríamente- abran la puerta ahora.

-si… si señorita, como usted diga- dice uno de los hombres parándose rápidamente, busco en su bolsillo una pequeña llave y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Entre rápidamente, lo primero que vi fue una cama vacía, luego mis ojos se posaron en las ropas de camas que hacían una soga, luego mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana. Sakura se había escapado.

Me devolví rápidamente atropellando a uno de los guardia, baje por la escalera que conducía al despacho de Shaoran, allí se había dirigido junto con Touya, Yukito, Eriol, Yue y Meiling.

Me tope con una puerta de metal, golpee rápidamente. No me esta permitido estar aquí por ningún motivo, aquí solo están socios, y capitanes de barco. Lógicamente del bando aliado.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la cabeza de Yukito.

-lo siento Tomoyo no puedes entrar- lo mire fijamente.

-eso ya lo se, pero lo que tengo que decir es muy, muy importante Yukito apártate.

-¿Quién es?- escuche que alguien preguntaba, era la voy de Touya.

-Tomoyo- dijo Yukito mirando hacia la habitación.

-¿Qué quiere?- era la voz antipática de Yue.

-no se hermano, dice que es de suma importancia.

-Shaoran déjala entrar, es importante- escuche la adorable voz de mi novio Eriol.

-bien bien- dijo claramente enojado- déjala entrar.

-gracias Shaoran- dije empujando a Yukito cuando pase por la puerta.

-si bien, ¿y?- mire fijamente a todos, Yue me fulminaba con la mirada, Shaoran estaba algo amurrado, Eriol me veía con una sonrisa en su carita, Yukito no lo se, no lo estaba viendo a el, Meiling parecía divertida y Touya algo molesto.

-es Sakura- dije rápidamente.

-¿no te dije que la dejaras descansar?- me pregunto Shaoran levantándose de su asiento.

-si bien si no la hubiera ido a "molestar"- dije entre comillas- no nos hubiéramos enterado nunca que se dio a la fuga- todos los rostros parecieron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué Sakura que?- pregunto rápidamente Shaoran.

**Shaoran:**

-eso, que Sakura se escapo- dijo Tomoyo calmadamente.

-¿¡pero como! ¡Hay guardias!- le grite.

- ¿por donde más?- me pregunto como si fuera obvio- por la ventana.

-Eriol manda a un grupo a buscarla por el pueblo ¡ahora!- estaba acercándose a Tomoyo, y cuando hable se separo inmediatamente y salió por la puerta.

-mierda…-escuche a Touya maldecir.

-por la ventana… es lista, es obvio que tiene sangre pirata- dijo Meiling recostándose en un sofá.

-desearía que no la tuviera- le dije con cansancio- esta chica da problemas.

-¿ya ha escapado antes?- me pregunto Yue, eso si es sorprendente, que Yue se interese en alguien además de él, su hermano y su barco.

-se tiro por la borda en el primer día-dije con resignación, todos me miraban atónitos- ¿Qué?- exigí.

-valla con Sakura- dijo Meiling.

-es una niña muy lista o muy tonta- dijo Yukito con una sonrisa, siempre he pensado que no tiene lo que hace falta para ser un pirata.

-una de coraje y tres de estupidez-le completo Yue, esa es su…. Mmm…. Digamos que es como su frase.

-bueno, no saco nada estar aquí viéndoles las caras, voy a buscar mi botín- dije apresurándome a la puerta.

-¿tu botín?- me pregunto Touya- que no se te olvide que Sakura es mi prima- se recargo demasiado en el "Mi"

-será tu prima, pero yo la encontré, Eriol la secuestro y el mapa me lo dejo mi madre-le dije rápidamente.

-es mapa es de los amamiya-dijo Touya nuevamente.

-apropósito… ¿y Tomoyo?- pregunte desviando el tema.

-¿no la viste?, salió después que Eriol-me dijo Meiling.

-bien, que quede claro que Sakura es mi botín y todo lo que contenga mi botín pasa a ser mío, no os olvidéis- abrí y cerré la puerta tan rápido como pude.

**Sakura:**

Estaba caminando por el pueblo, la vista es realmente pésima, los soldados arrestarían a unos cuantos por estar dormidos borrachos en el suelo, pero sobre todo los arrestarían por ser piratas. Ahora maldigo las veces que me dije "seria genial que viniera un pirata y que juntos nos viéramos envueltos en una aventura", que tonta que he sido, soy un mapa hacia la isla, peor no se lo dejare tan fácil, mi plan, es el plan de planes, es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir alguna vez.

Iba pensando en mi plan tan profundamente que no me di cuenta que frente a mi habían dos mujeres, con la cuales choque accidentalmente, rápidamente hice una pequeña reverencia pidiendo perdón. Me miraron fijamente, más que nada inspeccionándome, ambas eran medio pelirrojas, pelirroja y castaño, algo así combinado. Traían vestidos como el mío, seguramente eran mujeres a las cuales respetaban.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto una que traía el cabello mas corto.

-me… me llamo Sakura- dije- ¿y ustedes?

-yo me llamo Shiefa- respondió ella nuevamente.

-yo me llamo Fanren- respondió la otra que tenia el cabello mas largo.

-ya, fue un gusto conocerlas- dije la pasando entre ellas.

-¿Dónde vas?- me pregunto la que se hacia llamar Fanren

-voy a juntarme con una prima- dije torpemente.

-nada de eso, tu vienes con nosotras- me dijo Shiefa tomándome de un brazo, mientras su hermana (seguramente es su hermana) me tomaba del otro.

-déjenme ahora- les dije bajito para evitar hacer un escándalo, escándalo que no me convenía provocar.

-peor si nos vamos a divertir juntas- me dijo nuevamente Fanren con una gran sonrisa.

-eso, en nuestra tienda- le acompaño Shiefa.

-esperen, no entienden, yo tengo… alguien me esta buscando y no tengo dinero para comprar algo además…- trate de decirles peor ellas solo sonreían y me miraban divertidas.

- no te preocupes, nadie te va a atacar, y si lo hacen tienen que pasar primero por nosotras y si pasan por nosotras mi hermanos e va a enojar mucho- dijo una orgullosa Shiefa, ¿Quién diablos era su hermano?

- y por el dinero no te preocupes, queremos probarte unos vestidos y luego puedes escoger el que mas te guste- dijo una emocionada Fanren.

-peor yo solo quiero salir de aquí- les dijo exasperada.

-no hay lugar mas seguro que nuestra tienda, salvo la casa de mi hermano- dijo Shiefa.

-el es el mejor hermano del mundo- le acompaño Fanren- bueno, debería decir medio hermano.

-¿Cómo se llama su hermano?- pregunte temiendo lo peor, tal vez… solo tal vez…

-¿te interesa el?- pregunto Shiefa con algo en los ojos- ¿quieres ser su novia verdad?

-esto es magnifico, encontramos nuestra modelo y la novia para mi hermano- exclamo Fanren

-alto hay, yo no quiero ser su novia, peor tal vez, el es quien…- no acabe la frase, si les decía que su hermano me estaba buscando seguramente no me dejarían ir y me entregarían a el.

-¿el es quien…?- pregunto Shiefa- si te preocupa que no te quiera no te preocupes, eres divina.

-no me preocupa eso, es mas me tiene sin cuidado y no quiero un novio- les dije al ver la cara de sorprendida que ponían.

-peor si a nuestro hermanito lo aman mucho- dijo Fanren un poco triste.

-bien las acompañare, me probare un vestido y luego me iré ¿conforme?- le pregunto, estas asintieron entusiasmadas.

-no te arrepentirás ya veras que nuestra ropa es la mejor de todas- me dijo Shiefa tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome por así decirlo hacia una tienda.

**Holaaa!, ¿como están?, ya pues me había demorado en actualizar, peor lo prometido es deuda ya qui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi fic "El mapa de Jiva", también para que sepan estoy haciendo una fic de Harry Potter por si se quieren dar un vuelta, gracias por los review, me motivan y me alegran siempre que reviso mi cuenta y veo alguno.**

**Los que ya han creado alguna fic deben saberlo =D… bueno no los aburro mas los quiero… **

**Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización.**


	7. La leyenda de Bajel y un nuevo descubrim

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 7: La leyenda de Bajel y un nuevo descubrimiento.**

**Sakura:**

Y ahora estoy aquí, no se donde en realidad, dos chicas me arrastraron hasta una gran tienda, no me explico ¿Cómo es que no la vi antes?, ¿será que Shaoran evito este sitio porque sus hermanas no están de acuerdo con su secuestro? ¿Ellas sabrán que era la prisionera de su hermano?, era mejor no preguntar, ni decir nada, tal vez ellas no sabían nada.

-¡Fuutie!- grito Shiefa.

- ¡Feimei! - grito Fanren.

Dos chicas muy parecidas a las dos anteriores bajaron con unas telas, me quedaron mirando unos segundos, comenzaron a sonreír, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, y no quería enterarme tampoco.

-¡es perfecta!- grito una, no las sabría diferenciar, las cuatro parecían cuatrillizas, eran demasiado parecidas.

-¿verdad que si?- le dijo Fanren.

-bueno, nos presentamos, yo soy Fuutie- dijo una que tenia el cabello mas corto- y ella es Feimei- ella daba la impresión de ser muy bondadosa y gentil.

-yo me llamo Sakura- dijo esta un poco apenada.

Luego de las presentaciones me arrastraron literalmente hasta el segundo piso y comenzaron a desvestirme, una estiro un vestido hermoso, era rosado, tenia muchos vuelos y era una combinación de rosados, tenia cintas y lazos.

-¡te ves…!- comenzó a decir una, no se cual.

-espectacular- escuche otra voz.

El vestido se apegaba a mi figura, resaltando todo… absolutamente todo.

Me llevaron hasta donde había un espejo de cuerpo completo y cuando lo vi no pude creer que esa chica fuera yo, el vestido era perfecto, era hermoso. No me imagino una chica que se le vea mal.

-no me imagino a nadie que le quedara mejor – dijo Shiefa aun contemplándome.

-bien, ayúdenme a quitarme este vestido- les pedí, pero en realidad no quería que se lo llevaran.

-¿Qué?- dijo Shiefa- ni hablar, quédatelo.

-no creo que…- comencé a decir por cortesía.

-tu te lo dejas o no querrás saber lo que are- me amenazo Fanren.

-bien, bien- dije rápidamente.

Me condujeron por un angosto pasillo hasta llegar a otra sala, allí lo que mas me impresiono fue un gran cuatro donde se reflejaba aun pirata en medio de una tormenta, y arriba en forma gigante había una mujer que parecía estar echa de algodón, de nubes o del mismo viento. La mujer estaba muy enojada, y el pirata parecía no estar tomándola en cuenta.

-¿sorprendente verdad?- me pregunto Fuutie asustándome sin querer.

-mucho- le dije aun contemplado el gran cuadro.

-la leyenda es aun mas interesante- se unió Fanren

-¿Leyenda?- pregunte intrigada- ¿hay una leyenda para ese cuadro?

-¡pues claro!- dijo Shiefa- es la leyenda de Jiva contra El pirata inmortal… Bajel.

-¿pirata inmortal?- pregunte un tanto exceptiva- ¿y entonces Jiva existió?

-existe…- susurro Feimei- ambos existen.

-no les estoy entendiendo nada- dije frustrada.

-tomemos un te y te lo explicamos todo- me sonrió Shiefa y no tuve mas remedio que aceptar a quedarme mas tiempo que el planeado.

Las galletas estaban deliciosas, eran unas excelentes cocineras, al parecer Vivian solas y su hermano venia muy seguido a verlas.

-bien, pues esto se supone que ocurrió hace quinientos años atrás…- comenzó a decir Shiefa.

-Bajel tenia un barco… no era cualquier barco, era el barco mas perfecto que alguna vez puedas ver-el rostro de Fanren mostraba lo alucinante que podía ser este barco-el mas veloz y mas letal de todo, no parecía que navegara, parecía que volaba.

-Bajel el pirata, lo llamaban, era temido por todos, temido y conocido-dijo Fuutie- se dice que en las noches se ve su barco, y mientras recorre el mar deja una estela de plata, pero son vagas afirmaciones de gente borracha.

-el barco parecía tener vida propia- completo Fanren- todos los que lo llegaron a conocer decían que cuando estaba en su barco era alegre, mientras no lo interrumpieran. Todos los continentes le temían, por esto todos los continentes se ponían a sus pies.

-eso es… terrible- dije asustada, no puede ser real.

-lo sabemos- me dijo Fuutie.

-como te decíamos era un barco invencible, no le temía a nada, ni a las aguas mas misteriosas, ni las plagadas de monstros marinos. Nada lo detenía, ni siquiera tormentas, huracanes y remolinos- dijo Shiefa tomando un poco de te.

-todas las naciones del mundo estaban a sus pies, mas de cien- me dijo Fuutie un poco asustada.

-¿porque no se juntaban todas esas naciones y lo combatían?- pregunte tímidamente.

-a todos les debía algunos favor o varios favores, no podían- confeso Shiefa- aparte luego se enteraron que era inmortal, gracias a Jiva que no se les ocurrió atacarlo.

-eso no es todo- me dijo Fanren- se decía que estaba locamente enamorado de la mar, no podía pasar un día sin verla, sin tócala, y la celaba con todos los barcos que acogía, furioso de que navegaran por las aguas los destruía a todos.

-amaba el mar, le ofrecieron tierras, continentes, pero el las rechazo todas y cada una de ellas- dijo Feimei- hasta que cometió un error.

-valla se veía perfecto- confeso Sakura apenada.

-lo era, lo era- la consoló Shiefa- su orgullo y el creerse superior lo llevo al mal.

-se dice que había capturado a uno de los cinco mejores piratas del mundo, y lo iba a matar, pero este pirata enojado le dijo "tu nunca vas a ser el mejor", esto a Bajel lo impresiono, ¿Quién podía ser mejor que el?, lo obligo a decirle quien era este pirata y el le respondió "Jiva, la Diosa del mar de los piratas"- conto Fanren.

-hastiado e incrédulo que una mujer podía ser mejor que el, el gran Bajel, la conjuro gritando su nombre, y autoproclamándose el rey y dios de los mares piratas- Fuutie continuo con lo que su hermana había dejado.

-ya sabrás como se pudo Jiva, apareció por los cielos, y regaño a este Hombre, le dijo "·tus días terminan aquí mal sirviente" y le arrojo una espada travesando su corazón- comento Shiefa.

-pero no pudo matarlo, lo obligo a decirle porque era inmortal y este respondió que hizo un trato con hades y que ella jamás, jamás lo podría matar, ella ni nadie- Feimei estaba algo aterrada, pero lo disimulo bastante bien.

-aun mas enojada Jiva se arrojo al mar y rompió su barco, lo tomo a el y creo una isla- continuo narrando Fanren

-la isla de la muerte...- no me pude contener a decir.

-exacto, la isla perdida, la isla que contiene todos los tesoros de Bajel-los ojos de Shiefa brillaban- pero claro, esta perdida y nadie jamás la podrá encontrar.

-¿porque?- pregunte un tanto tímida.

-porque Jiva así lo decidió, uno de sus secuaces podría encontrarlo y liberarlo y eso a Jiva no la complacía- me respondió Feimei.

-¿entonces bajel sigue vivo apresado en una isla hace 500 años?- pregunte sin creérmelo.

-así como escuchaste castaña- se escucho una voz desde la puerta, me voltee rápidamente para ver a mi "querido" captor apoyado en el marco de la puerta viéndome con una cara divertida.

**Shaoran:**

Me había paso todo el día buscando a la castaña, mande a que ni un barco se moviera del puerta, ella podía meterse en uno de ellos. Mande a buscar a todos mis hombres, hasta que pase por la tienda de mis hermanas, no tenia nada mas que hacer, había buscado por todas partes y no aparecía, le pediría ayuda a ellas, a veces me sorprender lo rápido que les llega la información. Entre al local, no había nadie y me sorprendió, subí las escaleras, en los probadores tampoco había nadie, camine por el pasillo, allí escuche unas voces, una en especial y no pude contener la sonrisa en mi rostro. Estaba allí, con mis hermanas, ¿Cómo diablos llego hasta allí?

Entre en el cuarto, le estaban contando la leyenda de Bajel al parecer, la mire y fue como si el cielo se hubiera caído al suelo. Ella estaba allí con un precioso vestido que adornaba toda su forma, todas sus curvas, era irresistible, y yo soy hombre, apreté los dientes fuertemente, y me obligue a esperar.

-¿entonces bajel sigue vivo apresado en una isla hace 500 años?- su voz sonaba escéptica y con algo de temor.

-así como escuchaste castaña- no pude esperar una mejor entrada que esa.

-¡hermano!- gritaron las cuatro a la vez, al parecer felices de verme.

-valla, quien iba a decir que viniendo a saludar a mis hermanas te encontraría Sakura- le dije acercándome un poco.

-por supuesto, nosotras siempre te ayudamos- dijo Shiefa y hay comprendí que Sakura se había enterado recién que ellas sabían quien era ella.

-son unas mentirosas- les grito fuerte- embusteras, malvadas.

-¿nosotras?- le pregunto Fanren sin creérselo.

-ustedes me mintieron, me traicionaron, me engañaron- siguió diciendo Sakura con ojos llenos de furia.

-vamos a de regreso Sakura- le dije tomándola del brazo.

-tráela seguido- escuche que Fuutie me decía mientras las cuatro se despedían de ambos.

Ellas eran mis hermanastras, aunque parezca raro son cuatrillizas, una historia complicada, mi madre se enamoro cuando era joven de un marinero, un pequeño desliz y nacieron ellas. Mi abuela cuando se entero pego el grito en el cielo y la obligo a casarse con un pirata, mi padre. Este buscaba una mejor posición y casándose con mí madre lo lograría, por esto no le preocupo que ella no fuera virgen y que tuviera cuatro hijas excluidas del mundo exterior. Porque ellas hasta los 18 años vivieron casi reclusas en la casa de mi abuela y no están reconocidas por la familia, es una historia bastante complicada para contarla con mas detalles, quizás después, no ahora, ahora solo puedo tener en mente lo bien que se ve Sakura con ese vestido.

-¿cual era tu plan?, correr hacia algún barco, colarte en un barco y cuando tocaran puerto salir arrancando, hablar con alguien de poder y explicarles tu situación ¿verdad?- le pregunte, no le confirme mas que nada para burlarme un rato.

-no te importa- me respondió tratando de zafarse de mi agarre, estaba bastante avergonzada.

Yo le tenía bien tomado el brazo.

**Hermanas Li:**

-ella era muy bella-dijo Fuutie mientras tomaba un poco de tela del estante.

-y muy amable- la secundo Fanren.

-seria perfecta para nuestro hermanito- Shiefa estaba tomando las medidas de algo.

-mas que perfecta- comento Feimei.

-ruego Jiva y a los dioses que mi hermanito la pueda retener a su lado- suspiro Shiefa.

-eso espero, ¿vieron como le brillaban los ojitos?- comento la mayor.

-estoy segura que no se ha dado cuenta todavía y debe de estar con un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza por eso- dijo Feimei acercándose a sus hermanas.

-me pregunto si será del tipo posesivo celoso, o del relajado confiado- dijo Fuutie con una sonrisa.

-definitivamente del posesivo celoso- opino Shiefa-

-bueno, sigamos trabajando, el próximo atuendo de Sakurita tiene que estar listo pronto- dijo Fanren sonriendo radiantemente.

**Tomoyo:**

Me sorprendió mucho ver a Sakura del brazo de Shaoran, claro ella trataba de apartarlo como fuera pero no lo conseguía.

-¡retiren la orden de búsqueda!- grito fuerte hacia los guardias.

-¿donde la encontraste?- me acerque a ellos rápidamente.

-en la casa de mis hermanas- allí note el cambio de atuendo de Sakura, estaba muy hermosa.

-Sakura, prima, ¿no se te ocurrió un lugar mejor para esconderte que en la casa de las hermanas de Shaoran?- pregunte como si eso fuera obvio.

-pues claro, iba camino a un barco cuando me interceptaron y me arrastraron hasta su tienda- me respondió con un gruñido que me hizo sonreír.

-vamos adentro- dijo Shaoran y lo seguimos, bueno, lo seguí.

**Shaoran:**

Después de una media hora estaban todos de nuevo reunidos, a Sakura la deje quedarse en la sala de juntas por petición de la mayoría quienes consideraban que tenía derecho porque ella era la que nos iba a dirigir y claro para evitar un nuevo escape.

Ahora ella estaba sentada en un rincón dándoles la espalda a todos por propia elección.

-por eso, debemos ir allí- decía Meiling un poco enojada.

-no, no, tenemos que atravesar el Mar verde- se interpuso Touya.

-¿el verde?- pregunto Yue sin creérselo- ¡por favor, tenemos que atravesar la isla del naufrago!

-en el verde no hay nada- dijo Meiling apuntando con un dedo la región en el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa.

-no se… ¿y si pasamos por la isla que esta al lado del mar verde?- pregunte, ganándome miradas enfurecidas.

-pensé que tenias mas cerebro que eso primito- me dijo Meiling destilando veneno.

-¿y que tan en el triangulo?- pregunto Yukito amablemente.

-es un lugar muy común- le contradijo su hermano.

**Sakura:**

Estaba aburrida de escuchar lo mismo, llevaban más de media hora decidiendo el lugar el cual ir primero, ni uno coincidía en un lugar específico.

Escuche que tenían que ir todo porque no sabían a que se enfrentarían y al parecer se había corrido el rumor de que Shaoran Li había encontrado el mapa o algo así, no entendí bien.

¿Qué pasaría si ahora estaría en un barco de infiltrada camino hacia mi casa?, esta claro que no tendría que escuchar a todos ellos discutir algo tan tonto. Y es que nadie da el brazo a torcer, todos quieren ser el capitán mayor, por eso aunque sepan que otro esta en lo correcto no lo dejaran pasar y trataran de decirles que esta equivocado, aunque este en lo correcto.

Lo piratas son iguales que los soldados, pero solo que ellos roban, todos quieren ser superior y bla, bla, bla, ¿Qué hallan de bueno en eso?, son muchas responsabilidades, aunque tampoco es nada de divertido acatar ordenes.

Hace unos minutos cuando me di vuelta un poco para ver el mapa vi que algo brillaba, pero pensé que era mi imaginación y ahora no puedo parar que escuchar una melodía que me esta asiendo pedazos el cerebro, porque no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

"A través de los trigales rojos, pasando los perdidos y abandonados esta la isa de las rosas donde encontraras el regalo para Jiva"

¿Qué querrá decir eso?

-tararara… rarara… tararara… tarararara… tararara…- comencé a tararear la canción sin siquiera proponérmelo, eso si que muy bajito para que nadie me escuchara.

Y comencé a colocarle la letra a la melodía.

-a… través de los trigales rojos… pasando los perdidos y a abandonados…. Esta la isla de las rosas… encontraras el regalo para Jiva…- ¿pero que querrá decir?

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Sakura?- escuche una voz femenina decir me nombre- parece muy concentrada en algo.

-¿has escuchado algo?- me pregunto Shaoran mirándome fijamente.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunte indiferente.

-¿hacia donde tenemos que ir?- me pregunto directamente.

-¿porque tendría que saberlo?- le conteste.

-porque tu madre era Nadeshiko- me respondió como si fuera obvio.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo?- le pregunte nuevamente era consiente que todos nos observaban.

-¿entonces sabes algo?- me pregunto

-quizás- pude ver que a todos les cambiaba el rostro.

-¿hemos estado discutiendo por para que luego nos digas que sabes donde teníamos que ir desde el comienzo?- pregunto Yue algo irritado.

-dinos, ¿Qué sabes?- me pregunto la prima de Shaoran.

-¿porque tendría que decírselos?- me levante de mi lugar- se supone que tengo que mantener el lugar escondidos de gente como vosotros.

-vas a decírnoslo porque sino te dejaremos en una isla abandonada lleno de criaturas aterradoras para que mueras en ella- me respondido Shaoran fríamente, con esos ojos que yo sabia que era capaz de cumplir lo prometido.

Todos quedaron en silencio contemplando sorprendidos a Shaoran.

-A través de los trigales de oro, pasando a los perdidos y abandonados esta la isla de las rosas donde se encuentra el regalo para Jiva- respondí fríamente sin dejar de ver sus ojos ámbar.

-¿no era tan difícil verdad?- me pregunto irónicamente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Me volví a sentar dándole la espalda a todos, me sentí utilizada y estúpida, ¿Qué creías Sakura que estabas en una isla paradisiaca y ellos iban a ser amables contigo?, por supuesto que no, tu estas secuestrada y cuando ya no les sirvas vas a morir, o dejada abandonada en una estúpida isla.

-¿trigales rojos?- pregunto Shaoran un poco confuso.

-tal ves se refiera al mar rojo- comento una voz suave.

-bien, entonces a través del mar rojo esta una isla de los perdidos y abandonado- dijo Meiling, creo, la prima de Shaoran.

-eso esta fácil, en el mar rojo esta la isla de los perdidos, ¿no?- dijo Shaoran como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

-¡claro!- comento alegre Yukito, el era un chico agradable.

-¿a que se refiriera con la isla de las rosas?- pregunto la misma voz suave, creo que era el hermano de Yukito, se notaba enojado.

-cuando estaba en mis primero años d pirata me tope con una isla que estaba llena de flores, quizás allí es- comento Meiling.

-¡yo todavía no extiendo el porque tenemos que llevarle un regalo a Jiva!- exploto mi "primo" que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio.

-pues, tal vez no nos deja pasar en la isla sin un regalo, a todas las mujeres les parece agradable un regalo- respondido Meiling.

Le encontré toda la razon.

-¡que estupidez!- dijo de nuevo Yue.

**Shaoran: **

Ya estaba todo arreglado, con la ayuda de Sakura sabíamos donde teníamos que ir, no me gusto amenazarla, y en sus ojos pude ver temor a mí, eso me produjo algo… raro, no quería que me tuviera miedo, detestaba ese sentimiento.

Durante toda la junta no se dio vuelta, ni ahora que todos habían salido.

Me acerque a ella por detrás y acaricie su cabello lentamente cuando estuve detrás de ella, se sobresalto, ¿me tendrá miedo ahora?

-Sakura- susurre suavemente. Ella se levanto rápidamente y camino hacia la otra esquina de la sala, lejos, muy lejos de mi.

- ¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto sin si quiera mirarme.

-¿estas enojada Sakura?- pregunto acercándome nuevamente.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?- me pregunto ofendida, no se había percatado que me había acercado a ella.

-¿quizás porque te amenace?- le susurre al oído y antes de que tuviera tiempo de escapar pase ambos brazos alrededor de ella. Se sentía tan malditamente bien.

-suéltame ahora- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Pretendí no escucharla y estampe mi cara en su cuello absorbiendo su aroma.

-¿Qué… que estas asiendo?- su voz temblaba y roge a Jiva que no fuera por miedo.

-me estoy relajando- dije tomando una buena bocanada de aire.

Sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus curvas, sus caderas, ella era la perdición. Ella era mi perdición.

La di vuelta sin soltarla de mis brazos para que me mirara a los ojos.

-no quise amenazarte, pero estaba enojado, Sakura, jamás podría hacerte daño- su rostro estaba sorprendido- pero tienes que ayudarme, cuando todo esto termine tu serás libre- no podía crees lo que estaba diciendo, ¿seria capas de dejar ir a Sakura?, ¿y porque no podría?, ¿Qué es esto que siento?

-¿de verdad?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-te lo juro- le dije poco convencido.

Mis ojos se clavaron en su frondoso verde, luego barajaron por sus mejillas, admirando sus pómulos, su contorno, y caí en sus irresistibles labios, esos que estaban entreabiertos, suaves, perfectos. Antes de poder contenerme me vi acercando mi boca a la suya, juntando mis labios a los suyos. Se sorprendió, pero no se aparto, al contrario, abrió lentamente su entrada y me dio total permiso para indagar lo que allí se escondía. La bese con fuerza, con pasión, como si con esos ella era mi propio destino, nuestro propio acuerdo. La bese con dulzura, acariciando su cintura, su espalda, su cadera.

Para cuando el beso termino comprendí algo, al mirar nuevamente esos ojos verdes y esas mejillas sonrojadas. Nunca, jamás la dejaría partir de mi lado. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabia porque.

**Holaaa!, aquí estoy de nuevo con mi fic "el mapa de Jiva", se darán cuenta que esas islas y la mayoría de esos mares NO EXISTEN, son inventados por mi y para mi (XD), peor lo comparto con ustedes. **

**Shaoran todavía no sabe lo que siente por Sakura (¿será tonto?, esta mas claro que el agua), Sakura por su parte lo único que quiere es salir de esta aventura y regresar a su tranquila ciudad.**

**¿Qué les aprecio el capitulo?, comenten y ¡gracias!**


	8. zarpando hacia la Isla de las Rosas

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 8: zarpando hacia la Isla de las Rosas**

**Sakura:**

Ahora estoy aquí, en una cama boca arriba y mirando al techo.

¿Por qué tenia que besarme?, ¿Quién se cree que es?, ¿porque no puedo resistirme?, es un tormento, me quiero ir ya.

¿Qué pretende de todas formas?, soy una chica inocente que dentro de poco estaría comprometida con algún duque o un noble, que se yo, no soy una chica que anda de barco en barco y de isla en isla para ir a una isla que NO existe, porque seguramente no existen y ellos quieren creer lo contrario.

_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le dije después de darle una sonora bofetada._

_¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- me espeto rudo y enojado._

_-nunca, en tu vida vuelvas a besarme porque no te corresponde- estaba furiosa y creo que se noto._

_-yo te voy a besar en donde quiera, como quiera y cuando quiera- sus manos aun sujetaban mi cintura, intente alejarme de él pero era prácticamente imposible- en cuanto a ti, JAMAS, ¿me escuchas? JAMAS vuelvas a abofetearme y no trates de empujarme tampoco, si quiero poner mis manos justo en tu cintura lo hare y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir._

_Después de eso se fue dejándome sola, luego llego Tomoyo y me acompaño hasta esta recamara… sin ventanas. _

¿Qué diablos le sucede?, ¿quien se cree que es el para decir tales cosas?, ¿ser mi secuestrador le dará el derecho?, no creo, si yo quiero apartarlo lo hare y el ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

Es guapo, es cierto, y besa muy bien, aunque no se si es bueno o malo besando porque al único que he besado a sido a él, espera ¿Qué estas pensando Sakura?, tengo sueño eso debe de ser, porque yo no creo que bese bien, es mas ni siquiera lo encuentro guapo… que grandes mentiras estoy diciéndome a mi misma.

_-¡Sakura!- escuche una voz muy dulce-Sakura escúchame._

_-¿quien eres?- le pregunte a la voz, pero por alguna razon se me hacia conocida._

_Mire hacia todos los lados, estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, sin puestas y sin ventanas, sin otro adorno que las paredes, el suelo y el techo, y el responsable de la voz no estaba._

_-eso no importa, escúchame bien y respóndeme, ¿Qué estas buscando ahora?_

_-se supone que la isla donde esta Bajel pero…_

_-¡No!, eso no, ¡ahora!, no te pregunto que buscaras en el futuro._

_¿Qué me querrá decir esta voz?, comencé a pensar, a pensar y a pensar, pero nada se me ocurría, ¿que estoy buscando ahora?_

_-¡date prisa!- me grito, pero no era un grito aterrador._

_-¡el regalo para Jiva!- la información se dijo por si misma desde mi boca, lo había olvidado completamente. _

_-Exacto- de pronto encontré que la sala no era blanca, se estaba convirtiendo en una selva o algo por el estilo._

_-mire a mi alrededor y visualice a una mujer que me hacia señas. Caminamos hacia un árbol hueco, la mujer metió la mano en el hueco del árbol y saco una pequeña cajita. _

_-escúchame atentamente Sakura, esto es lo que buscas, pero no esta completo, falta algo, esto abrirá ese algo, no lo pierdas. _

_Antes de poder responder la isla se transformo pasando por un centenar de imágenes hasta que me encontraba cayéndome por un precipicio directo hacia el mar._

Desperté.

Estaba sudando y mi respiración agitada, ¿Qué había sido eso?

**Shaoran:**

Ir a despertar a Sakura solo me provocaba enojo, ¿Quién se cree que es para empujarme y abofetearme?, ella es MI botín eso quiere decir que me pertenece y voy a hacer lo que quiera con ella, si quiero dejarla morir la dejare morir, si quiero besarla la besare, si quiero tocarla o abrazarla lo hare, ¿con quien cree que se esta metiendo?

Abrí la puerta de su recamara, estaba despierta y mas bella que nunca. Tenía la cara somnolienta, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración estaba agitada.

Respire profundamente tratando de contenerme de correr hacia ella y enterrar mi rostro en su cuello para llenarme de su aroma.

Espera, ¿que estoy pensando?

-levántate, en dos horas mas zarparemos junto con los demás.

-¿Quiénes?- me pregunto, su voz estaba asombrosamente dulce después de despertar.

-Meiling, Touya acompañado por Tomoyo su hermana, Yue junto a Yukito, tu, yo y Eriol.

-¿Por qué van tantos?- su cabello parecía seda, acariciaba gentilmente su espalda con su largo.

-porque alguien difundió el rumor que te traíamos, ¿Quién crees que fue?, además ellos buscan su propio tesoro- había un traidor solamente que podía hacerlo.

-¿Kyo?- me pregunto débilmente.

-exacto- dije enfurecido.

-¿pero como sabia Kyo que yo portaba el mapa?- me pregunto nuevamente, me estaba cabreando que lo llamara por su nombre.

-es un pirata y todos los piratas saben la leyenda Sakura y también saben lo que significa el apellido Amamiya.

-ya- me dijo mirándome fijamente- ¿a que esperas?

¿A que espero de que?

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunte apoyándome en la puerta.

-me tengo que vestir y tienes que salir de aquí ¿no?, ¿o también me van a pasar a llevar ese derecho?- había olvidado completamente que tenia que retirarme.

-claro, mandare a Tomoyo para que te ayude a vestirte- luego la deje sola en la recamara.

**Sakura:**

Luego de unos cuantos minutos llego mí supuesta prima con un traje de color azul, era un azul mar.

-muy buenos días querida Sakura- me dijo con esa sonrisa amable que siempre me regalaba.

-buenos días- dije tímidamente.

-no se habrás echo con las hermanas de Shaoran, pero al parecer te tienen mucho aprecio- me dijo mientras estiraba el vestido- llegaron muy por la madrugada diciendo que este vestido junto con otros eran para ti, llegaron junto con unas maleta llena de vestidos, zapatos, accesorios, todo lo que te puedas imaginar las otras maletas traen vestidos, peor no fueron confeccionados para ti exclusivamente - saco unos zapatos del mismo color que unas cintas de color azul rey- bueno es que ¿Quién puede odiarte a ti?

-gracias- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella- ¿pero porque se tomarían la molestia?- recordé algo de vital importancia- espera, yo aquí no tengo dinero, ¿Cómo lo pagare?

-Sakura despreocúpate, ellas te lo regalaron- ¿me lo regalaron?

-¿porque harían eso?- pregunto confundida.

-¿no me estas escuchando?, les caíste muy bien- me dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-pero es muy raro, uno no le regala unos baúles llenos de vestidos a una extraña porque les cayo bien- le dije un poco irritada.

-no te preocupes- me dijo calmadamente dándome vuelta para ponerme el vestido.

-pero…- trate de detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El vestido me quedaba perfecto, era justo a mi medida, es como…

-es como si fuera echo para ti- me dijo Tomoyo leyéndome el pensamiento- porque lo hicieron para ti, ¿no me estabas escuchando?

- pero las conozco desde ayer, no pueden hacer un vestido tan rápido… ¿verdad?

-ellas puedes hacer cualquier cosa y no me sorprendería que se hallan pasado toda la noche terminando el vestido- dijo Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa.

-pero ellas mandaron… ¿cuantos vestidos?

- ellas mandaron cuatro, probablemente cada una se preocupo de crear uno, y claro también mandaron vestidos que ya estaban hechos- Tomoyo tenia el ceño levemente arrugado- te dije todo esto hace un minuto atrás, ¿en que estas pensando?

-lo siento, pero no entiendo, ellas hicieron cuatro ¿y el resto?-dije, espero que me explique algo, porque estoy muy confundida, escuche lo que me dijo, peor fue como si todos eme hubiera olvidado, todavía estaba pensando en el extraño sueño que tuve.

-veras, ellas mandaron una maleta con estos cuatro vestidos y una nota diciendo que los habían creado exclusivamente para ti, y claro, mandaron otras tres maletas con tres vestidos cada uno, vestidos que estaban en su tienda y ella ya habían creado antes, y otra maleta llena de accesorios- me explico Tomoyo calmadamente como si fuera un pequeña niña, le entendí todo ahora si.

-valla, acuérdame la próxima vez que las vea agradecerles- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ellas realmente fueron muy dulces... si solo no me hubieran engañado y entregado al demonio.

-realmente te sienta bien el azul- me dijo Tomoyo, no me había dado cuanta que esta observándome. - es mejor que te laves y que bajes para el desayuno.

**Eriol:**

Shaoran estaba raro, demasiado extraño, y eso no es común en él. No se que estuvo conversando con Sakura pero ha estado con un humor de perros, le hablo y gruñe, le hablan y gruñe, de verdad no lo entiendo, parecía que estaba feliz que haber encontrado a Sakura primero que todos. Porque seguramente si Yue la hubiera encontrado se la habría otorgado a su amigo Touya, debido a que era el primo de la castaña, Touya claramente la hubiera conservado y Meiling...tal vez se la hubiera entregado a Shaoran o la hubiera utilizado para sus propios intereses.

-¿en que piensas?- me dijo Tomoyo mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-en Shaoran- respondí suavemente, Tomoyo era mi luz, era mi tesoro- ha estado muy gruñón últimamente.

-yo también lo he notado, ha estado así desde ayer después de la reunión, ¿verdad?- me pregunto preocupada.

-si, no se que paso, se quedo con Sakura y luego salió enojado, demasiado enojado.

-me pregunto ¿que habrá pasado?- pregunto al aire curiosa.

-no lo se, pero parece que algo grave.

-Sakura parecía normal- me dijo dando la vuelta hasta sentarse en mi regazo.

- ¿no estaba enojada?- le pregunto sorprendido, cuando yo entre anoche tenia las mejillas sonrojadas de furia.

-no, en lo absoluto, veamos como se comporta en el desayuno con Shaoran- me dijo Tomoyo.

-claro, ¿Cómo actuaran si están enojados?

-sabes pienso que Sakura podría ser…

-no digas nada- la calle rápidamente mirando a todo lados- yo también he pensado que Sakura puede ser la de la… tu sabes- le susurre.

-pero… es algo tonto, ¿de verdad piensas que es verdad lo de acerca de... tu sabes?

-la verdad… yo creo que es verdad, yo vi lo que sucedió con el padre de Shaoran, yo lo viví prácticamente- le dije pensando en lo desdichado que había sido el señor Li.

-entonces tu crees que Shaoran igual puede ser desdichado si no… tu sabes- me susurro.

-yo creo que si- le dije.

Luego llego una sirvienta que nos dijo que el desayuno estaba listo.

**Sakura: **

Justo lo que me faltaba, desayunar con el a mi lado, ¿no se puede perder un rato? , yo se que todos nos están viendo, y es que cuando llegue no le llame Shaoran, si no "secuestrador Li" y es que eso es lo que es, es mi secuestrador y por lo de Li, no le tengo confianza así que ¿Cómo llamarlo Shaoran?, aunque en mi mente lo sigo llamando Shaoran, y es un poco extraño.

**Shaoran:**

No lo entiendo, ¿para que enviaran mis hermanas ropa a Sakura?

Cuando bajo a desayunar lo entendí, estaba… hermosa, el azul era un color que sin duda le venia muy bien. Era como el mar.

Aunque lo que me fastidio completamente fue su saludo.

-buenos días a todos- saludo alegremente, a todos menos a mi, luego su cara se descompuso y me miro fijamente- buenos días secuestrados Li.

Puedo jurar que a bastantes personas se les cayo la mandíbula, y claro otros se reían por lo bajo. Hice como si no me importara y la ignore con un simple "buenos días", luego de eso no topamos palabras.

Yo se que seguía enojada por lo de ayer, estaba enojada siendo que yo debería ser el enojado, no ella, ¿Qué le pasa?, es totalmente absurdo.

Ella me abofeteo, ella me alejo, yo no hice absolutamente nada.

**Touya:**

Estaban todos en sus respectivos barcos, Tomoyo no dejaba de molestarme, ella quería ir en el barco de Shaoran junto con Eriol y Sakura. Ese mocoso no me da buena espina. Algo se trae entre manos y no puedo permitir que Sakura este sola con ese estúpido, pero si mando a Tomoyo va a estar con Eriol, ¿Qué hago?, mando a Tomoyo al otro barco, secuestro a Sakura… no esa idea esta descartada, se formaría un guerra entre mi barco y el de Yue contra Meiling y Shaoran. Tal vez tendría que dejarlos solos, no creo que le haga nada malo a mi prima.

-por favor hermano, déjame ir al barco de Shaoran para estar con Sakura y Eriol.

-Tomoyo ya te dije que no-le dije seriamente.

**Sakura:**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, en este barco estúpido que se mueve rápidamente lejos del puerto.

Shaoran esta piloteando la nave como siempre y yo estoy apoyada en un borde mirando el mar como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

Me pregunto… ¿cuanta verdad tendrá la leyenda de Bajel?, y… ¿de verdad Jiva es una diosa?, la diosa del mar de los piratas… eso es algo… raro, ¿no? Porque si nos vamos para los dioses, el dios del mar en la creencia de Grecia era Poseidón y Jiva no se menciona.

¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar ahora?, tenemos que ir, buscar la llave, abrir quien debe que cosa, ir con Jiva entregárselo ¿y ella nos va a dejar pasar así como así?

Si yo fuera Jiva no los dejaría pasar, se dice que los dioses son crueles y poco piadosos y solo buscan su propio bienestar… ¡Por Dios!, estoy hablando como si en realidad existiera esa cosa de los dioses…

Y de todas formas, ¿Por qué alguien se embarcaría en una misión suicida para conseguir oro?

¿Habrá algo que en realidad esta buscando Shaoran?

-¡Sakura!- escuche mi nombre y me voltee rápidamente sobresaltada, había estado tan pendiente de mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de nada, ya no se veía el puerto.

Era Eriol.

-Eriol- le dije en forma de saludo, espero que me halla entendido.

-Shaoran te esta buscando, esta piloteando el barco- me dijo rápidamente.

En este mismo instante no tengo ganas de ver a Shaoran, quise decirle, pero aquí yo solo soy una secuestrada con poderes de vidente o que se yo.

-bien- le dije dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba mi secuestrador.

Después de caminar un poco llegue, allí estaba él, casi perfecto… como siempre, si su humor y su carácter no fuera tan… tan…

Suspire cansada y me aproxime a él.

Carraspee un poco para que notara mi presencia, él definitivamente se concentraba demasiado en manejar el barco, se concentraba y le encantaba, mi suposición es que se olvidaba de todo lo demás.

-pensé que ya no me hablabas- me dijo mirándome sorprendido.

-no te he hablado- le dije rápidamente.

-ahora si- me dijo con una perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte rápidamente.

-¿de que hablas?- me pregunto.

-¿para que me mandaste a llamar?- le pregunte rodando los ojos.

**Shaoran: **

Estaba concentrado, pensando en conducir, el mar y… si, Sakura.

No habíamos vuelto a hablar, he estado todo el día con un humor de perros y Eriol no duda en burlarse de mí.

De pronto siento un sonido, el cual me desconcentra totalmente, y al voltearme veo a Sakura, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y el viento jugando con su cabello… hermosa como siempre… ¿que estas pensando Shaoran?

-pensé que ya no me hablabas- le dije y no pude evitar que mi voz sonara algo sorprendida, luego me golpee internamente, no me ha hablado todavía.

-no te he hablado- dice exactamente lo que había pensado, ¿como puedo enojarme con ella?

-ahora si- le sonrió abiertamente pensando en mi ultimo pensamiento.

-¿Qué quieres?- ¿Qué que quiero?, pues que se pegue a mi y me bese con fuerza, luego que me seduzca hasta su recamara y… Shaoran concéntrate.

-¿de que hablas?- le pregunto tratando de sacar esas imágenes tan… tan no Sakura, de mi mente.

-¿para que me mandaste a llamar?- alto ahí, ¿Qué yo la mande a llamar?

-creo que te estas equivocando, yo no te he mandado a llamar- le digo rápidamente.

-¿que?- en su cara es clara la sorpresa- pero Eriol me dijo…

Maldito Eriol… me di cuenta que en el fondo me hubiera gustado que ella viniese a mi por su cuenta y no fui capas de ocultar mi decepción.

-yo no te mande a llamar, Eriol te mintió- le dije fríamente y sin mirarla.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio.

-¿es muy difícil pilotear esto?- pregunto cambiando de tema rápidamente y sorprendiéndome a la vez, había esperado que se fuera, pero como siempre me sorprende.

-no, no es muy difícil- mi cara se había relajado considerablemente y ahora tenia una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

-ya…- dijo mirando el Timón.

-¿quieres intentar?- antes de poder controlarme dije lo que tenia sobre los labios.

-¿de verdad?- su cara se ilumino.

-claro, acércate- le dije tendiéndole una mano, mano que acepto.

Se posiciono en donde yo estaba antes, tomo el timón con fuerzas y se concentro totalmente.

-ahora gira a la derecha- me posicione detrás de ella, sin tocarla, por puro impulso.

Primero giro a la izquierda, después se dio cuenta que se equivoco y giro a la derecha con mucha fuera, el barco se sacudió un poco, sin pensarlo pase mis brazos por detrás de ella, dejándola en una especie de prisión, me reí débilmente por la cara de susto que tenia . Me apodere del timón y puse al barco de regreso en su curso.

Era lo mas parecido a un abrazo que había previsto, mi cuerpo se pegaba al suyo y si dejaba el timón podía abrazarle complétame por la espalda.

Apoye mi mentón en su hombro izquierdo y hundí mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, inhale largamente llenándome de su esencia.

-¿Shaoran que estas…?- apoyo su espalda a mi pecho y cerro los ojos con las manos aun en el timón.

Las mire y quise tomarlas. Lo hice. Puse mis manos sobre sus manos, abrió los dedos para que mis dedos pudieran meterse entre ellos.

Después de uno o dos minutos me enderece completamente y apoye mi barbilla sobre su cabeza mientras seguíamos navegando por el mar. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras yo inspiraba el olor de su cabello.

**Eriol: **

Estaba caminando por el barco hasta que vi una escena que jamás creí que vería, sonreí abiertamente y evite el impulso de reírme, Shaoran estaba detrás de Sakura prácticamente abrazándola mientras ella junto con las manos de el navegaban juntos.

Algo bueno puede salir de esto ¿verdad?

Decidí irme, así les dejaría mayor privacidad.

**¡Hola a todos! , de verdad siento mucho la demora, pero he estado muy, muy ocupada con las pruebas, trabajos y proyectos de mi colegio.**

**Colegio que no esta en el paro por la educación gratuita en Chile. En fin, espero que se tomen mi colegio para así poder faltar a clases y ocuparme de todas las cosas pendientes que tengo, que aquí entre nos es una gran lista, imagínense que EL Lunes 29 de agosto voy a estar apestadas de pruebas, para las que no he estudiado nada xD.**

**Bueno, gracias por esperar la actualización, les tengo que decir que me costo este capitulo, lo estuve haciendo de partes, rebuscándomela para poder poner todo en su lugar. **

**Gracias por sus cometarios, de verdad estoy muy agradecida, y para que sepan ya tengo casi todo en mi cabeza, y al parecer va a ve runa continuación. **

**Se abran dado cuenta que incluí a los dioses, eso es algo que ustedes van a ver mas adelante, y Poseidón tiene una gran importancia en la historia. (¡Amo a Percy Jackson!) … pero debo reconocer que los libros son mejores que la película jeje (ya me leí los 5 libros).**

**También estoy creando otra historia, peor es más sencilla, es sobre Harry Potter ("casi igual, pero diferente") es su nombre, trata de que los padres de Harry nunca murieron, y Harry ahora tiene que entrara Hogwarts, vivir exactamente lo mismo, pero de diferente forma, por ejemplo cuando va al callejón Diagon lo hace junto a sus padres, pero se topa con Hagrid y hay este le revela el numero de la cámara. **

**También decir que la historia, ("Harry Potter y el regreso de los muertos") la tengo olvidada, y es porque estoy haciéndola de nuevo, me di cuenta que la historia que hago tiene muchas fallas y muchos huecos. **

**Bueno no los aburro mas, nos vemos en mi próxima actualización de la historia.**

**Dato extra: mi mayor inspiración e ideas son sacadas de las canciones "la canción del pirata" "La leyenda del holandés Errante" "la pista de Piratas del Caribe", y escenas románticas "Te quiero2 y "que soy yo para ti" de Hombres G**

_Con diez cañones por banda_

_Viento en popa a toda vela_

_No corta el mar si ni riela_

_Un velero mercantil_


	9. El Mar Rojo Y El Legado De Los Padres

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 9: El Mar Rojo Y El Legado De Los Padres. **

**Sakura:**

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Pero, es que lo vi tan solitario, tan… tan… triste, con tanto dolor. No pude irme y dejarlo allí, con todo lo que portaban sus ojos.

Me salgo de entre sus brazos y camino hacia los bordes del barco, en donde me apoyo mirando hacia el mar.

Ya no me acuerdo cuantos minutos estuve allí, cómoda, ayudándolo a navegar, aunque en realidad no lo ayudaba, puesto que él podía hacerlo solo. Dejémoslo en que me enseñaba a navegar, se nos paso el tiempo, minutos, tal vez una hora, no lo se.

-vete a descansar- escuche la voz de él. Me voltee rápidamente para mirarlo.

Él no me miraba, estaba concentrado, en su mundo.

-nos vemos- susurre mientras bajaba las escaleras y me dirigía rumbo a mi cuarto. No se si me abra escuchado, y no estaba de ánimos para comprobarlo.

"gracias", puedo jurar que lo escuche diciendo gracias.

Atravesé el barco, para luego bajar unas escaleras e ir a mí recamara.

No había tenido tiempo para pensar en mi sueño, no se si significara algo. Hasta el momento mis sueños son importantes, al igual que mis lapsos raros, ¿Qué significara este sueño?, ¿una llave?, ¿querrá Jiva una llave?

Es imposible, esa llave tiene que abrir algo, tal vez lo que quiere Jiva es lo que abre la llave. ¿Quién era esta mujer de todas formas?, no era mi madre, entonces… ¿Quién era?

Espera…. Ahora que me acuerdo.

Comencé a rebuscar entre mis ropas el medallón, no lo había revisado, no lo había podido abrir y no había echo un intento mayor, pues cuando lo encontré quería escaparme… aún quiero escaparme, pero en ese momento estaba en plena fuga.

Lo tome entre mis manos, es redondo, con forma de brújula, si lo veo de perfil, puedo darme cuenta que se abre, ¿pero porque no puedo abrirlo? Comencé a girarlo en mi mano, hay una pequeña grieta, algo diminuto… ¿Qué será?

Me recosté en la cama pensando que podría ser, mientras que con las manos forzaba el collar a abrirse, no se cuando ni como me quede profundamente dormida.

Soñé, que estaba corriendo por un bosque, miraba hacia atrás, pero nada me perseguía, nada que yo viera, aun así sabia que algo me perseguía, corría, corría y corría, hasta que caí, tropecé con una raíz sobresaliente de un árbol, mi corazón se paro en ese momento, sabia que ese ser estaba detrás mío, mirándome fijamente y también sabia que si me volteaba a verlo iba a ser mi fin, gire mi cara lentamente y…

Desperté sobresaltaba, el corazón parecía salirme del pecho, estaba sudando como si de verdad hubiera corrido, tenia el medallón en mi mano derecha fuertemente sujetado, espere unos momentos sentada mientras mi pulso y mi respiración se tranquilizaban.

Me levante para ir directamente al tocador, y lave mi cara para despertarme completamente, si todos mis sueños significan algo… ¿Qué significaba este?

**Shaoran:**

Claramente los demás barcos se habían adelantado unos cuentos metros. Aun estaba pensando lo exquisito que era tener a Sakura entre mis brazos, es sencillamente perfecto, tal vez… tal vez si existe esa maldición…

De pronto, dentro de mis recuerdos me vi escuchando la voz de mi padre, cansado, prácticamente agonizando.

"_-cuando encuentres a la mujer adecuada jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás la dejes ir, por nada del mundo, eso… eso…- fue interrumpido por una estridente tos que provenía de su garganta._

_-tranquilo padre, no hables, vas a estar bien- sabia que era un mentira pero…_

_-escúchame Xiao-lang, cuando la encuentres tienes que asegurarte que siempre permanezca a tu lado, es… es un tipo de maldición- claramente pensé que estaba loco._

_-papá, son alucinaciones cálmate- su respiración se estaba agitando._

_-no, escúchame, una vez enfade a una bruja, cuando era joven, me burle de ella… y ella… y ella- en este punto ya no podía hablar, pero seguía tosiendo. _

_-¿te maldijo?- le seguí el juego._

_-exacto, jamás vas a ser feliz si no es con la mujer correcta- ¿y si es verdad?, jamás había visto a mi padre ser completamente feliz al lado e mi madre._

_-¿Cómo la reconoceré?- no le creía del todo, pero si en realidad era verdad esta información valía y mucho._

_-tu… lo sabrás… tu…solo lo sabrás-murmuro algo mas pero fue audible solo para mi, el nombre de una mujer que no era mi madre y dejo de respirar"_

_Nadeshiko…_

Mi padre se había enamorado perdidamente de Nadeshiko Amamiya.

-pero la dejo ir…- murmure frunciendo ligeramente el seño, eso era algo que jamás iba a comprender.

-¿Quién la dejo ir?- escuche una voz musical desde mi espalda.

Me sobresalte, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no la había escuchado llegar.

-llevas mucho tiempo aquí- señalo con ambas manos ocultas en su espalda- ya esta atardeciendo.

-lo se- le dijo apartando los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-¿Dónde estamos?- me pregunto mirando a todos lados- ¿y cuando llegaremos?

-ya cruzamos la cueva así que….

-¿Qué cueva?- me interrumpió, y no pude evitar sonreír por la mirada curiosa que poseía.

-la cueva, ¿Dónde creías que estaba el mar rojo?- le pregunte un poco confundido y divertido.

-¿En el océano Índico?- pregunto con un tono de duda.

-claro que no- le dijo rodando los ojos-ese no es el verdadero mar rojo.

-explícame- me pidió apoyándose en el barandal de la escalera, ¿Cómo podía negarle algo cuando me miraba de esa forma?

-ese mar rojo del que tu hablas, es una imitación del nuestro, algunos hombres escucharon hablar de este supuesto mar, le agrado el nombre y al encontrar algo parecido decidieron llamarlo así.

-¿entonces estas diciendo que somos imitadores?- había un desafío en su voz.

-tal vez- no puedo resistirme a provocarla.

-pues no lo somos- murmuro mientras se cruzaba de hombros- ¿y es difícil o fácil navegar por este…-

**Sakura: **

El barco choco con algo, estoy segura, tuve que agarrarme fuertemente a la baranda por el impacto y la fuerza.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto Shaoran algo preocupado.

-¿contra que chocamos?- le pregunte aun aferrada al pasamanos.

-contra nada- me dijo, me di cuenta que el barco continuaba avanzando peor muy lento- ahora mismo estamos cruzando el mar rojo.

Dejo el timón a un lado y camino hacia una orilla del barco.

-ven, mira- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Lo seguí algo dudosa, faltaban solo un par de pasos, peor no hizo falta, vi lo que quería mostrarme.

Estaba todo complemente rojo, y cuando digo completamente rojo es completamente rojo.

¿Qué es?- pregunte mi mirada aun dirigida al mar, pero sabia que él me miraba fijamente.

-este es el verdadero mar rojo- me dijo volviéndose hacia el mar.

-¿Por qué es rojo?- pregunte nuevamente, ahora mirándolo fijamente.

-mira con más atención- me pidió inclinándose para estar más cerca del mar.

No creía que pudiera ver nada puesto que había mucha distancia pero lo intente.

Y me sorprendió, nuevamente.

Por sobre el mar se podían ver unas pequeñas plantas rojas, seguramente enterradas hasta el fondo y había crecido hasta llegar a la superficie, por eso era rojo, porque no dejaba espacio para que mar se reflejara con el cielo, estaba demasiado ocupado reflejando a las flores.

-es…- las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

-hermoso- completo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿por eso el barco se mueve tan lentamente?- le pregunte.

-así es, las plantas no nos dejan avanzar demasiado.

-entonces me alegro de haber venido en este momento- le dije con una verdadera sonrisa, una de las que no daba ase mucho tiempo.

Me miro fijamente, como si hubiera descubierto algo, sus ojos tenían algo extraño y entes de que yo pudiera retroceder me agarro un brazo tirándose hacia él para besarme dulcemente…. Demasiado dulce para ser verdad.

Me atrapo en un abrazo en el que no podía moverme, ni para apartarlo ni para ayudarlo, seguramente aprende de sus errores.

Sus labios rosaron los míos, y su lengua se poso en mi labio inferior, pero luego la retiro, busco mi boca otra vez hambriento, pero sin profundizar para luego sonreír sobre mis labios y luego retirarse, lo que hizo a continuación me dejo sin defensa alguna, me abrazo hundiendo su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, me abrazo con tanta fuerza y dulzura que me derretí completamente, era como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir.

**Tomoyo:**

-¿Qué piensas conseguir en la isla hermano?- le pregunte muy curiosa.

-ya sabes lo que quiero- me contesto frunciendo el seño.

-¿y eso es…?- pregunte nuevamente con terquedad.

-ya sabes que quiero conseguir el mapa para ir al Inframundo- susurro muy bajo.

-¿y para que seria?- le pregunte nuevamente.

-¿para que vas al inframundo?- me devolvió la pregunta.

-no se, Hércules fue a rescatar a alguien, ¿a quien quieres rescatar tu? – sabia que solo habían dos opciones.

-todavía no lo se- me respondió tensándose visiblemente.

-a quien eligiera a mi hermanito…- dije furiosa, se supone que todo este lio fue para rescatar a mamá.

-¿a mi quería madre o a su traicionera prometida?- no alce mi voz pero estaba claramente enfadada. Me fui antes de que pudiera responderme, retarme, regañarme o antes de que llegara a ver su enojo.

**Meiling: **

Eso tiene que estar allí, yo le prometí que se lo llevaría y eso pienso hacer, no defraudare a mi querida tía Ieran Li. Pero no solo por ella, si no también por mis primas, yo encontrare ese baúl.

"_- en ese baúl están mis recuerdos con el padres de las niñas- siempre me decía lo mismo- espero que tu o Xiao-lang pudieran recuperarlo… pero es demasiado peligroso…_

_-¿Cómo sabe que esta ahí tía?- le pregunte mientras la contemplaba fijamente, era un mujer hermosa._

_-él tenia el baúl, yo se lo di cuando super que me casaría con mi marido, sabia que mi madre me iba a permitir ver muy poco a mis hijas y que ellas estarían encerradas, yo quería que él se las llevara a alguna otra parte, pero se le ocurrió partir hacia la isla de la muerte._

_-¿Qué sucedió con él?, ¿Por qué no regreso?- en ese tiempo era pequeña tenia unos diez o trece años. _

_-de esa isla nadie regresa, pero estoy segura que al menos todo la isla, por eso se que allí se encuentra mi baúl, yo quiero que mis hijas me conozcan…_

_-no se preocupe tía, yo conseguiré el baúl y ellas sabrán que tu siempre las has amado" _

**Yukito:**

-¿estas seguro que se encuentra allí? – le pregunte mientras me deleitaba con el precioso mar rojo.

-estoy seguro, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – me respondió, nunca mas, bueno, muy pocas veces lo había visto sonreír después de aquello.

-pero puede que no…- comencé a decir pero me calle al instante al ver sus ojos.

-te digo que esta allí, se que esta allí- su seguridad era absoluta.

-sabes que si no lo encuentras perderás absolutamente todo- le recordé con desagrado.

-te vuelvo a repetir lo se, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

Lo escuche murmurar "todo esto por la culpa de mi padre"

-definitivamente los padres nos meten en muchos problemas-analice correctamente.

-¿a que te refieres?- me pregunto curioso, era esa curiosidad que yo muy pocas veces veía en mi hermano.

-a Shaoran lo metió en este problema su padre, Sakura se vio envuelta en esto por su madre, te pasa lo mismo con tu padre, y Meiling le debe un favor a su tía.

-definitivamente nuestros padres nos meten en muchos problemas- reconoció por fin con una pequeña sonrisa.

**¡Hola a todos!, perdón y mil perdones por no actualizar a tiempo, muy, muy ocupada =S, este capitulo es un poco corto, lo se, pero ya estoy poniéndome en marcha con el otro capitulo no se preocupen.**

**Se dieron cuenta que el beso de Sakura y Shaoran fue menos apasionado… y es que quiero que comience a haber algo, ALGO de amor y un poco menos de atracción, que era solamente lo que había antes. No se preocupen, volveré a hacer de esos besos, peor no en este capitulo.**

**GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIWS soy extremadamente feliz cuando abro mi correo y veo uno de sus mensajitos =D **

**Estoy casis segura que va a haber segunda "temporada", porque en esta historia no voy a alcanzar a revelar todos los misterios, y tampoco voy a alcanzar a escribir lo que ellos quieren hacer con lo que buscan. **

**Ninna-Kagamine (Ninna Potter Kagamine)**


	10. ataque a la vista causa el  descubrimien

Pido perdón por la demora, espero que disfruten este capitulo =D, me costo la vida hacerlo xDD, espero sus comentarios!

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 10: ataque a la vista causa el descubrimiento de una Sanadora. **

**Sakura:**

Ya habían pasado unas horas, yo todavía estaba en mi habitación paseándome, no podía quedarme quieta, sentía que el barco se movía lentamente "todavía estamos en el mar rojo" pensé, mire por una pequeña ventana, ¿para que colocarían una ventana en un barco?, es absurdo, a menos que quieras ver el mar, el mar, y el mar. Bueno no estoy diciendo que las ventanas sean estúpidas, al contrario, sirven para muchas cosas, una de ellas es escapar.

No podía volver allí arriba, cerca de él me sentía indefensa, era extraño, sentía una especie de energía, bueno no voy a pensar mas en eso.

Me acosté dispuesta a quedarme dormida. Después de unos minutos me di cuenta que era imposible, me moví a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, nada, me moví un poco mas y sentí como el colgante se deslizaba hacia un lado, se salía de mi ropa y aterrizaba en la cama, todavía lo tenia bien sujeto del cuello.

¿Qué será?- me pregunte tomándolo entre mis dedos, lo rote un poco , y me di cuenta que justo en el centro un dibujo que antes no había visto, era un llave, lo seguí observando, dándolo vuelta en mis manos y me di cuenta que en un costado había un pequeño agujero, era perfecto para una pequeña… llave.

¡Claro!, para abrir el colgante necesitaba una llave… rápidamente recordé el sueño… quizás…

De pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas y Morfeo me llevo al profundo reino de los sueño.

_Estaba en una selva… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, tal vez es un sueño, sentí que alguien me observaba, voltee rápidamente, algo se movía entre los árboles, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, vi unos ojos, unos ojos fríos y negros, y comencé a correr, no me podía detener, ese alguien me alcanzaría, si, estaba segur, dentro de poco. Tropecé, sabia que seria mi final, no me atrevía a voltear, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y grite._

**Shaoran:**

Deje el Barco a cargo de Eriol, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Sakura se había ido.

No se lo que pasa, y francamente no me importa, si necesito que este a mi lado para dejar de sentirme irritado o ansioso lo Hare.

Yo se que le prometí que cuando esto terminara la dejaría tranquila pero… no estoy seguro si poder cumplir esa promesa.

Ahora tengo ganas verla.

Toque la puerta de su cuarto, pero no hubo sonido alguno, trate de nuevo, nada. Ya estaba irritado, así que simplemente la abrí allí estaba ella, acostada sobre la cama, durmiendo y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

Me acerque cautelosamente, no quería despertarla, estaba ya al lado de la cama, me arrodille hasta que mi rostro quedo casi al frente de su rostro.

Alce una mano, simplemente para tocarla…

**Autora: **

Shaoran sintió que su piel era suave, demasiado suave, pero eso ya lo sabía.

Sakura se removió un poco y se fue hacia un lado, era como si estuviera invitando a Shaoran a subirse al lado de ella.

Él así lo hizo, con mucho cuidado, primero se sentó, luego estiro sus pies por sobre la cama, apoyándose en el respaldo, Sakura volvió a rodar, pero esta vez hacia él, se apoyo sobre su pecho y suspiro levemente, arrumándose a su lado.

Shaoran sintió como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, y sintió como si hubieran compartido la cama toda la vida.

Luego de unos minutos, o tal vez mas, ya casi se estaba quedando dormido, y lo hubiera echo de no ser por el ruido que había afuera., salio de la cama con cuidado, Sakura gimió y frunció el seño levemente, al ser separada de su fuente de calor.

Shaoran juro que si lo habían molestado por nada lo pagarían. Salio de la habitación echando una ultima mirada a Sakura.

Lo primero que percibió al salir fue una densa niebla, ¿Cuánto rato había estado en la alcoba?, se pregunto mientras observaba toda la escena, muchos iban con armas, corriendo preparando el ataque, otros estaban con sus espadas y pistolas en la mano, ninguno miraba a una dirección fija.

-¡capitán, un barco, parece ser enemigo!- Grito un joven chico desde lo alto del barco.

-¿Donde esta Eriol? -pregunto Shaoran a un hombre que pasaba por allí, traía numerosas armas para combatir.

-al parecer esta en el timón esperándolo capitán- contesto parando de inmediato su rumbo

-preparen absolutamente todo, esta niebla la podemos usar a beneficio, como también nos puede jugar en contra, sean muy cuidadosos- ordeno Shaoran sacando su espada mientras se dirigía rumbo timón.

Al llegar vio a Eriol mirando hacia el mar, allí se vio un barco acercándose rápidamente, al parecer había decidido dar la cara. Shaoran comenzó a ver a los al rededores, no se divisaba ningún barco salvo el que tenían en frente. Los barcos de Mailing, Yue, y Touya no se divisaban.

¿Qué mierda pasaba? Se pregunto Shaoran mientras subía las escaleras, hasta llegar donde estaba Eriol parado con la mirada fija en el barco aun, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Shaoran.

-¿y los otros?- le pregunto Shaoran, Eriol se sobresalto un poco pero recobro rápidamente la compostura.

-tengo que impresión que es un ataque múltiple, hace unos quince minutos desapareció Touya, que era el barco que estaba mas alejado, luego desapareció el de Yue, y hace cinco minuto atrás mas o menos desapareció el de Meiling, y ciertamente esta niebla no ayuda en nada- explico Eriol.

-¿Por qué no se me informo antes de esto?- pregunto Shaoran un tanto irritado.

-no te encontrábamos por ningún lado, hasta que ordene que revisaran todas las habitaciones del barco- contesto este.

El barco se había vuelto a esconder.

Shaoran por otro lado pensaba en que no se escuchaba ni un ruido de cañones ni nada por el estilo, eso significaba que probablemente estaban a salvo, o tal vez corrían con su misma suerte.

-no se escucha ni un ruido- comento a Eriol tomando el timón con manos firmes.

-ciertamente no- dijo Eriol- tal vez no los necesiten.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Shaoran un tanto confundido.

-todavía no lo se- contesto Eriol suspirando largamente.

Shaoran sabia que su amigo estaba preocupado por su amada novia Tomoyo, y que ahora mismo estaba pensando diez mil soluciones para sacarlos de este fiasco.

-¿no podemos simplemente ignorar el barco y llegar a un territorio sin niebla, tal vez los otros ya se adelantaron, tal vez nosotros fuimos lentos y nos quedamos demasiado atrás, tan atrás de no ser capaces de verlos por la niebla- dijo Eriol.

Eriol quería pensar lo mejor, quería pensar que los demás estaban a salvo, sin ningún peligro y que este era un barco cobarde que solo esperaba perderlos de vista, peor corría con la suerte de encontrarse con ellos cada dos minutos.

-ciertamente Eriol si el barco quisi…- se vio interrumpido puesto que se escucho un estridente ruido no muy lejos de allí, calculaba que probablemente hacia el lado izquierdo.

-al parecer siguen aquí y los han comenzado a atacar- comento Eriol, su piel estaba incluso mas blanca que la hoja de un papel.

-¿porque habrán esperado todo este tiempo?- pregunto Shaoran con el seño fruncido.

-probablemente no se habían dejado pillar- respondió Eriol mirando al barco que acababa de aparecer nuevamente.

Se escucho otro cañonazo, seguido de otro, de otro, y de otro.

Se quedo todo en Silencio, aproximadamente un Minuto.

Luego se volvió a escuchar los cañones, esta vez del lado izquierdo y del derecho al mismo tiempo.

Shaoran vio a una figura y dos ojos verdes venir hacia ellos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Estaba agitada, pues se había acabado de despertar de una pesadilla y había corrido para ver lo que sucedía al escuchar esos fuertes ruidos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto tocándose una cadena que tenia alrededor del cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Shaoran- vete y escóndete.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto nuevamente mirándolo fijamente.

-un ataque- respondió este brevemente- ahora escóndete.

-¿y los demás bar…- se escucho otro ruido de cañonazo antes de que Sakura pudiera terminar la frase.

-¡que te escondas!- le grito furioso.

Pero Sakura no lo escuchaba, se había acercado a los barandales para intentar ver algo entre la niebla, lo mas mínimo siquiera. No vio absolutamente nada.

Bajo la mirada para ver el agua, quería saber si seguían en el mar rojo. El mar seguía siendo rojo en efecto, pero también pudo ver a unas sombras que se movía despacio sobre el agua… parecían unos…

-¡botes!- exclamo Sakura arrastrando del brazo a Shaoran para que mirara lo que ella había encontrado.

Shaoran se quedo petrificado del asombro, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a Eriol, para que este informara a los demás, saco su arma y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, a los pocos segundos se escucharon disparos por todas partes del barco.

-Sakura quiero que te escondas esto se va a poner feo- le dijo Shaoran mientras recargaba el arma, Sakura mientras tanto lo veía con asombro no disimulado en el rostro.

Comenzó a alejarse sin darle la espalda, su rostro reflejaba temor, ¿Cómo podía arrebatar así las vidas?, se preguntaba mientras continuaba descendiendo por los escalones si dejar de mirarlo, percibió algo de dolor en su rostro, pero estaba tan horrorizada por la matanza que simplemente no lo tomo en cuanta, al llegar al final de las escaleras soltó la baranda lentamente y como un rayo se echo a correr.

**Sakura:**

Que tonta soy, por un momento se me olvido lo que eran, son piratas, son crueles, salvajes, ¿en que estaba pensando?, me deje llevar por su gentileza fingida del momento, es claro que solo quiere mantenerme mansa para si lograr que yo haga todo lo que él quiera, quiere tenerme dominada, quiere lograr su propósito… quiere encontrar la isla de Jiva.

**Autora:**

Sakura no percibió como caían lagrimones de sus verdes ojos, solo se preocupaba de correr y empujar a quien se topara en su camino, quería llegar rápido a su alcoba, encerrarse allí y olvidar todo. Por un momento había pensado que Shaoran tenía alma, que equivocada estaba.

Se metió rápidamente ene el cuarto cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza, los demás ruidos eran tan grandes que poco o nada se escucho de esto.

Afligida se derrumbo contra la puerta…

"¿Qué pasa si ella hace algo mal y la matan como a esas personas? ¿Cómo sabían ellos que esas personas no fueron a su barco a pedir ayuda?, es entupido pensar eso, pero hay una probabilidad de que podría pasar ¿no?"

Estos pensamientos entre otro muchos mas se están filtrando por la cabeza de Sakura impidiéndole respirar tranquila.

Que infantil, que entupida había sido, como se estaría burlando Shaoran ahora de ella, ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado que había sido secuestrada por Piratas?

Mientras tanto, arriba del barco, fuera de ese cuarto era un caos total, algunos ya habían logrado infiltrarse dentro y estaban haciendo de las suyas en los cañones, al parecer le metían cosas dentro para que así fuera incapaz de disparar, estaban votando la pólvora y las balas. Los tripulantes defendieron el barco y repararon con una velocidad alarmante los cañones, estaban listos para disparar.

El barco enemigo se acerco poco a poco, comprendiendo que su plan había fallado.

Se escuchaban ruidos de cañones a los lejos, pero ya no eran de los lados, ahora era de al frente.

-¡Fuego!- Grito Shaoran y muchos le siguieron cuando vio que el barco estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer daño.

Una bala golpeo el lado lateral del barco, otras más la siguieron, los demás hacían lo imposible por evitar que su barco fuera dañado.

Cuando los barcos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ambos bandos saltaron al barco enemigos colgando por cuerdas atadas desde lo alto.

Atacaban sin dudar y sin sentir culpa.

Un cuello roto, una espada clavada, una cabeza cortada, dos, tres, una mano menos, ataque al corazón, una bala en la frente, una bala en el pecho…

Estas eran una de las muertes o heridas que mas se veían.

Shaoran en el barco del enemigo mataba a diestra y siniestra cortando todo lo que se movía, matando a más y más y más, hasta que llego al que parecía que era el capitán de ese barco.

-¡ríndete o muere!- le grito con la espada en alto.

-supe que tienes a la hija de Nadeshiko Amamiya- le dijo el capitán, tenía un ojo bueno y el malo lo tapaba con una tela negra.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- dijo Shaoran sin apartar la espada.

-Kyo- respondo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

La mente de Shaoran estaba echa un Lío, ¿kyo?, al parecer había logrado escapar de su prisión y aparentemente los había traicionado… una vez mas.

-bien, terminemos con esto- dijo Shaoran abalanzándose hasta el hombre con la espada en la mano.

Chocaron una vez… dos veces, Shaoran con movimientos ágiles acorralo al pirata contra el borde del barco. El capitán del barco enemigo a penas podía contra arrestar a Shaoran, sus movimientos se estaban volviendo débiles y lentos, el sudor le corría por la frente.

En un movimiento desesperado saco un arma, Shaoran no la pudo ver a tiempo y se disparo justo debajo de las costillas, aprovechando la distracción y sin importarle que la sangre saliera de su cuerpo le clavo la espada al pirata enemigo, Luego la comenzó a girar aun dentro del hombre, este cayo de rodillas con sus ultimas fuerzas saco el arma de su cuerpo, Shaoran sin compasión le paso la espada por el cuello abriéndole un gran tajo.

El capitán cayó muerto, los ojos en blanco y espada en la mano.

El barco ya estaba colapsando, Shaoran se apresuro a subir a su propio barco junto con su tripulación, los pocos piratas enemigos que quedaban intentaron subir, sin éxito, puesto que el barco de Shaoran se estaba alejando unos cuantos metros para así terminar de bombardearlo, y destruirlo completamente. Saltaban en su desesperación fuera del barco y caían en las aguas rojas.

La tripulación entera grito eufóricos su victoria.

-capitán esperamos órdenes- dijo Eriol con una débil sonrisa, en su mente aun continuaba Tomoyo.

-no nos moveremos hasta que pase la niebla, y vemos que ocurrió con los demás, por el momento arreglen los daños del barco y curen a los heridos- dijo Shaoran buscando entupidamente con la mirada a Sakura.

-¡Si señor!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Sakura en su pequeño cuarto alejo por fin sus manos de sus oídos, pareciera que aun podía escuchar el rugido de los cañones y el ruido Violento de afuera.

Al aparecer todo ya había acabado, pero sabia que tenia que salir para confirmarlos, ¿Qué pasa si los malos ganaron?… ¿ellos son los buenos, verdad?

**Shaoran: **

¿Dónde esta Sakura?, ahora que recuerdo se fue corriendo… ¿pero donde? ¿Y por que?, bien, ya me enterare luego, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, los daños y heridos son mas importantes.

Comencé a caminar hasta la habitación mas grandes, donde duermen todo juntos, allí se supone que estar los heridos, al bajar me di cuenta que eran artos, pregunte por las bajas,… diez hombres menos.

-¿no hay nadie que sepa de curaciones?- pregunte al ver que todos estaban mirando a los lesionados sin siquiera tocarlos.

-la verdad es que no capitán- dijo un hombre llamado Kevin.

-Wolf siempre se encargaba de curarnos, capitán, pero se ha quedado en el puerto- hablo otro llamado Saito.

-¿nadie más?- pregunte una vez más.

-nadie mas, capitán- dijo otro llamado Nelly… creo.

Yo también estaba buscando primeros auxilios, la herida me estaba matando de dolor, y la sangre tampoco paraba de sangrar.

-Umm- escuche una voz desde arriba, era Sakura.

Nos miraba con… ¿miedo?, no imposible, quizás cautela.

-yo puedo ayudar…- dijo lentamente como si le costara pronunciarlas.

Era lo que menos quería pero, ¿Qué opción teníamos?, fue difícil controlarme al ver la cara de felicidad de los hombres heridos, y las caras de celos de los que habían salido inmune.

-por favor, te lo agradeceríamos- dije respirando profundamente

-bien… bien-dijo bajando las escaleras- ¿Dónde esta el botiquín?

Uno de mis hombres se levanto rápidamente, casi corriendo se dirigió al lugar indicado, extrajo una caja, era grande y la cargo hasta al lado de una cama.

-gracias- murmuro Sakura, y tuve que apretar los dientes para ignorar la sonrisa que le daba al muy entupido.

**Autora: **

Sakura se movió con precisión alrededor de los enfermos, había escuchado desde lo alto la conversación, y simplemente no pudo dejar a los hombres sufriendo, probablemente después de un tiempo esas heridas se les habrían infectado o algo por el estilo.

Ahora estaba terminando de vendar al último que tenia un corte, no profundo, en la zona abdominal.

Pasó las vendas con cuidado después de desinfectar la herida, había aprendido todo esto gracias a una sirvienta en su casa, ella le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, ahora la extrañaba, había muerto debido a su avanzada edad.

-ahora no tienes que moverte mucho o la herida se te puede abrir nuevamente- dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa, seguro que al pobre le dolía mucho.

-si, muchas gracias señorita- dijo el hombre sonrojándose levemente, Sakura pudo darse cuenta que no era desagradable a sus ojos, era muy apuesto.

-¿terminaste?- pregunto Shaoran. Sakura se había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

-si- respondió Sakura dándose vuelta para enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

-bien, sígueme- dijo él y no espero a que Sakura comenzara a caminar, simplemente partió escaleras arriba confiando en que Sakura lo seguiría.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a la recamara de Shaoran, este abrió la puerta y dijo: adelante, dejándole el espacio para que esta pudiera cruzar.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- pregunto Sakura con un deje de desconfianza, pero aun así atravesó el umbral.

-para tus… tratamientos especiales- dijo Shaoran, quien ya se había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa.

-¿tratamientos esp…- había comenzado decir Sakura, peor se interrumpió al ver la herida en el torso de Shaoran.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- le dijo Sakura- ¿no tienes otro botiquín aquí?

-por supuesto que si- dijo Shaoran caminando hacia un mueble.

De allí saco un botiquín pequeño y se lo dio a Sakura para después tenderse en la cama.

-adelante, has tu magia- dijo para luego cerrar los ojos.

-no es magia- dijo Sakura, pero ya había comenzado a sacar los materiales que necesitaba para curarlo.

Tomo unas pequeñas pinzas y le dijo "esto te va a doler un poco", y procedió a intentar sacar la bala del cuerpo.

Luego comenzó a desinfectar la herida. No se dio cuenta que Shaoran ya había abierto los ojos y contemplaba todos sus movimientos, estaba sudando, el dolor era casi insoportable.

Observo sus gestos, escucho las palabras que salían de su boca "un poco más…" "aguanta un poco" "lo lamento, peor es tu culpa", incluso casi se río cuado Sakura se comenzó a enojar con él por haber dejado que le hirieran, y que eso se ganaba por ser un pirata, entre otras cosas.

-creo que ya esta- dijo Sakura terminando de poner el vendaje- trata de no moverte demasiado.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, para observarlo, puesto que pensó que se había desmayado o se había quedado dormido se topo con dos ojos ámbares oscurecidos por el deseo.

Sakura, quien estaba sentada en la cama fue sorprendida cuando dos brazos la arrastraron a su lado hasta que quedo acostada a su lado, trato rápidamente de levantar, peor la presión que ejercían los brazos era demasiado fuerte.

-quédate conmigo-murmuro Shaoran quien había encajado la cabeza en el cuello se Sakura y ahora estaba dándole ligeros besos en esa zona.

-¿Shaoran?- murmuro Sakura cuando pudo volver en si.

No obtuvo respuesta, y el respirar lento del Capitán le aseguro que había caído en el mundo de los sueños, trato de salir de entre sus brazos, pero seguía siendo imposible.

Fatigada, y exhausta se rindió, se acomodo junto a su compañero de cama y se deslizo dentro del mundo de Morfeo.

**Hola a todos y todas!, perdón por la demora… de verdad =D … yo se yo se, soy mala, irresponsable, merezco la orca TT-TT… compasión por favor! **

**Bueno, como había dicho antes, no he dejado la historia y no la dejare, todas las ideas están en mi cabecita =D … lo difícil es pasarlas a escritura cuando tienes tantas cosas que hacer …. No me estoy justificando, porque no tiene justificación, si puedo decir que tuve un bloqueo y …. **

**No, no era eso, sabia que tenia que escribir pero había algo que me lo impedía, siempre se me olvidaba escribir cuando me sentaba en el computador… soy una chica ocupada XDD … leyendo otros fic, viendo Anime y leyendo libros e.e **

**Tratare de traer el próximo capitulo pronto… emmm puedo asegurarles que en el toro capitulo sabremos que les ocurrió a los demás =D , tratare que sea emocionante, y si este capitulo no les gusto… tratare de esforzarme al doble con el próximo.**

**Pido perdón si aburrí un poco, las batallas no son lo Mio, y me costo crear esa batalla entre los dos barcos… creo que en mi interior no quería escribir porque tenia miedo de escribir esa parte **

**No leemos pronto! Besoss **

**(Ninna Potter Kagamine) **


	11. Misterios Resueltos Merecen Un Castigo

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 11: Misterios Resueltos Merecen Un Castigo. **

**Shaoran:**

Jamás me ha costado levantarme por las mañanas, pero este día estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverme, ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos, se sentía condenadamente bien, no se cual seria la diferencia de otros días, quizás por la bala que recibí, o quizás… por los cuidados de Sakura… bueno, no recuerdo que Sakura saliera de la habitación.

Ahora si, algo esta muy raro, sentí algo acomodarse contra mi, y ahora que lo pienso estoy abrazando a ese algo, bueno al menos tiene rico olor… un olor conocido… ¿Sakura?

Rápidamente abrí los ojos, allí como en sueños estaba Sakura acurrucada junto a mi, sus manos estaban sobre mi torso, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados, al parecer seguía durmiendo.

La abrace un poco mas quería acercarla mucho, mucho mas a mi, dejo escapar un débil suspiro y acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Seguramente sigo soñando pensé rápidamente, es la única solución razonable.

Por primera vez mire sus labios, estaban entre abiertos, ¡ooh, vamos!, me estaban invitando, eso esta claro.

Acerque mi boca a la suya lentamente, un rose, un leve rose logro que algo se pusiera extremadamente duro allí abajo.

La bese nuevamente, esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza, metí mi lengua rápidamente, sentí inmediatamente cuando se despertó, trato de apartarme (como siempre), me coloque sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla.

Me devolvió el beso algo insegura primero, pero ganando terreno cada vez mas, acaricie su cintura, su cadera, su pierna, todo en ella era perfecto, lastima que traía puesto este estúpido vestido, si solo pudiera quitárselo… alto hay, no puedes hacer eso, primero tendrías que casarte con ella, pero si ella esta dispuesta… no, no puedo hacerle eso, pero era difícil pensar bien cuando sus manos hacían estragos en mi cabello y en mi cuello.

Abandone su boca para recorrer su cuello con besos, pase un par de veces mi lengua y uno que otro mordisco que le sacaron pequeños jadeos, si solo… no, no puedes.

Acaricie con mi mano uno de los senos sobre la ropa mientras la besaba nuevamente en la boca, todo en ella era perfecto para mi, su cadera, su cintura, sus piernas, sus…

Alguien toco la puerta.

**Autora:**

Ambos estaban casi sin respiración, Shaoran no se movió ni un centímetro mientras decía:

-ahora no, estoy ocupado.

Sin embargo Sakura ya había reaccionado completamente y se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se pregunto mentalmente para luego apoyar sus manos en el torso de Shaoran y ocupando toda su fuerza trato de separarlo de ella.

-déjame ir ahora- dijo Sakura con lo que le quedaba de aliento.

Shaoran la contemplo unos pocos segundos más y la dejo ir.

Sakura se movió rápidamente, Salio de la cama, se intento arreglar un poco el cabello, abrió la puerta y salio lo mas rápido que pudo de aquella pieza que aun estaba en llamas.

Shaoran mientras tanto se cambio de ropa, se lavo y se cargo su espada y su pistola para luego salir de la habitación.

-capitán- dijo un chico, no tenia más de diecisiete años-tenemos noticias.

-adelante- dijo Shaoran caminado hacia el salón, donde podría tomar su desayuno.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el joven.

-que me informes- dijo Shaoran irritado.

-si, perdón- se disculpo- la niebla ya se fue por completo, y pudimos hallar en un pedazos grandes de madera a unos cuentos compañeros, entre ellos están los capitanes de los otros tres barcos.

-esas son excelentes noticias- murmuro Shaoran- ¿están heridos?

-no gravemente, bueno creo que un par si, y algunos al parecer tienen hipotermia- respondió el joven parándose junto a la puerta del salón.

-bien, ¿Cuántos son?

-veinticinco contando a los capitanes veintiocho, capitán.

-bien, vuelve a tus labores, a los capitanes tráelos al salón.

-si capitán- dijo para luego retirarse rápidamente.

**Shaoran:**

¡mierda!, unos cuentos minutos mas y lo habría arruinado todo, en que diablos estas pensando entupido, no puedes llegar y… no puedes, bien relájate, esto es una mierda, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer si se estaba regalando en MI cama?, es totalmente injusto, si no quería que ocurriera nada no se debió de haber acostado en mi cama… pero también si mal no recuerdo yo fui quien la empuje a la cama ¿verdad?… ¿y porque no se salio después?... es que quizás no la dejaste. Idiota.

-¿Qué paso primito?, tienes una pésima cara a pesar de haber dormido cómodamente en un cama- fue la voz de Meiling quien me interrumpió de mis divagaciones.

-nada de tu incumbencia- le respondí con desgano indicándoles los puestos para que desayunaran.

-tienes razón- respondió ella, estaba claramente cabreada.

-ahora dinos, ¿Por qué tu barco no se rompió en mil pedazos?- pregunto Yue, siempre directo al grano.

-Sakura vio que habían botes acercándose y les disparamos a todos, revisamos el barco y donde estaban los cañones habían unos cuantos idiotas que habían logrado subir al barco dañando los cañones, claro los mate a todos.

-ya, nos paso lo mismo, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos rodeados de infiltrados, los cañones no funcionaban y no teníamos como atacar- contesto Touya- y al parecer se escaparon barcos enemigos porque tu solo pudiste derrotar a uno.

-si, la niebla era muy espesa y aunque nos dimos cuenta a tiempo no basto, me fui con una herida y mis hombres quedaron heridos de igual forma, bueno algunos peor.

-¿y Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo que había aparecido después que los demás junto con Eriol.

-en su habitación supongo- respondí… y no era una mentira- otra cosa, saben que tenemos a Sakura.

-ya, entonces no era un robo cualquiera- dijo Meiling frunciendo el ceño- mi lindo barco, voy a tener que robar otro…

-¿Quién le abra dicho?- pregunto de pronto Yue.

-Kyo- conteste yo absolutamente convencido.

-¿no lo habías matado?- me pregunto Touya.

-no pude…- conteste recordando cuando Sakura salto al mar abierto.

-esperen…- dijo de pronto Tomoyo- creo que lo vi subiendo al barco…

-Eriol, tráelo aquí inmediatamente- le dije sintiendo la anticipación corriendo pero mis venas… por fin podría arrancarle la cabeza.

Eriol se levanto rápidamente y salio casi corriendo de el salón.

-bueno, yo no quiero ver como torturar a este hombre, iré a buscar a Sakura.

-si puedes llevarle desayuno estaría agradecido- le dije, había olvidado que todavía mi Sakura no desayunaba… ¿mi Sakura?

**Sakura: **

Aun después de trascurrido un tiempo estaba sonrojada, y es que no podía quitarme eso de la cabeza… se sintió tan bien…

Tal vez tendría que sentarme y disfrutar el viaje… no alto, tu eres una dama Sakura, no puedes regalar tu cuerpo… y no se te olvide que son piratas… eso seria deshonroso.

Solo tienes que encontrar la isla e irte a casa, no lo volverás a ver en toda tu vida, te casaras con un hombre de buena posición… tendrás hijos que serán hombres de bien o damas elegantes, esa es tu vida no lo olvides.

Pero tu mamá fue pirata…

¡Ese fue el gran error de mi madre, no el mío!

Se escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar?, soy Tomoyo- escuche desde afuera de la puerta.

-¿Tomoyo?, ¿estas bien?- me apresure a abrir la puerta y le di un gran abrazo casi sin pensarlo.

Pareció sorprendida, luego se relajo.

-estoy bien, todos estamos bien, bueno perdimos muchos hombres…- respondió Tomoyo se veía un poco triste.

Avergonzada por el abrazo la solté rápidamente.

-escuche por hay que ayudaste enormemente en la batalla de ayer- me dijo sentándose en mi cama… en la cama.

-solo vi un par de barcos…- ene se momento me acorde de cómo Shaoran los mato a todos fríamente.

-al parecer Kyo nos traiciono y revelo a un capitán que tu estabas con nosotros y por eso nos atacaron- me informo…. ¿Kyo?

-¿Kyo?- le pregunte casi sin creérmelo.

-si, ahora mismo creo que los están interrogando…- hizo una pausa y vi la mueca de desagrado en su rostro- no me gusta lo que hacen pero… es su mundo.

-a mi me dan asco- le dije mientras hacia una mueca de asco.

-¡casi lo olvido!, espérame aquí- me dijo y salio por la puerta rápidamente.

Tenía un poco de hambre pero no iba a salir dentro de mucho tiempo, no podría verle la cara… ooh, me estoy sonrojando de nuevo…

Piensa en otra cosa…en otra cosa…

¡Mis sueños!... eso… ¿que significaran?... no siquiera se si estoy en el camino correcto, me gustaría que me pudiera guiar mamá, aunque sea un poco, estoy rodeada de piratas que son muy crueles, y tengo que darles la ubicación de la isla… ¿que hago?… dime…

Esta es la ubicación que se supone que tenemos que cuidar de gente como ellos… ¿tu no revelaste nunca la ubicación verdad? Eso significa que yo estoy fallándote a ti y a todas nuestras sucesoras… pero no quiero morir aquí…

Por la puerta entro Tomoyo un poco sonrojada, traía consigo una bandeja con… ¡comida!

-a Shaoran se le ocurrió que no habías desayunado todavía- me dijo causando un nuevo sonrojo cuando dio su nombre.

-¿Qué le harán a Kyo?- le Pregunte.

-no lo se- me dijo colocándole a mi pan mermelada-ten-dijo dándomelo.

-gracias no tienes porque…- tomo otro pan y esta vez le puso queso.

-no te preocupes, tu solo come- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen normalmente con los que los traicionan?- pregunte comiendo un bocado del sabroso pan.

-mmm... hay diferentes castigos, todos son feos- dijo Tomoyo dejando el pan a un lado, ahora estaba sirviéndome un poco de te.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunte nuevamente, estaba claro que no quería decirme.

-a veces los tiran por la borda en un mar infestado de tiburones… y toda clase de monstruos…pueden dejarlo amarrado a la punta mas alta del barco y esperar a que se muera de hambre, de sed o comido por los pájaros, también pueden sacarle el corazón, o dejarlos en una isla abandonados…

-¡eso es horrible!- exclame dejando el pan a un lado.

-lo se, por eso no quería decirte…lo lamento- se disculpo Tomoyo.

-no, no, yo te lo pedí, no te disculpes- le dije rápidamente.

-bien, ¿Cuántas cucharaditas de azúcar?- me pregunto.

-dos- le respondí aun con el estomago revuelto- ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

-perdimos una noche completa en realidad no se, porque nunca he ido a esa isla- me dijo dándome la pequeña tasa.

**Shaoran: **

-vamos a hacer esto siempre Kyo- dijo Shaoran mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto este con cierto temor.

-¿Cuánto pediste por la información?- pregunto Yue sereno como siempre.

-no se de que hablan- dijo este sus manos temblaban.

-lo sabes perfectamente- dijo Meiling irritada dándole una sonora bofetada.

-ochenta…de oro - dijo Kyo rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal si te damos ochenta azotes?- dijo Yue con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro.

-n…no por favor- dijo Kyo con la cara desencajada el pánico.

-o también pueden ser ochenta días sin agua ni comida, amarrado a un mástil del barco- aporte- dejemos que los cuervos le saquen los ojos.

-o podríamos hacerlo nuestro lacayo por ochenta años…- murmuro Meiling.

-¿Qué tal si le damos veintisiete azotes, pasa veintiséis días sin comer y veintiséis años a nuestros servicios…- dijo Touya.

- me gusta la idea- dojo Meiling- pero ¿soportara pasar veintiséis días sin comer?

-le podemos dejar comer una vez a la semana- dijo Eriol.

-no me pueden hacer esto…- dijo Kyo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-nunca debiste de haber metidote con nosotros- dije con desprecio.

-trabajaras todos esos años por pagarnos nuestros barcos- canturreo Meiling.

-esto es inhumano…- dijo Kyo.

-nosotros, los piratas somos inhumanos con nuestros enemigos- dijo Yue con satisfacción.

-Eriol déjalo en el calabozo, luego nos ocupamos de el, tenemos un curso que seguir- dijo Shaoran levantándose de la mesa.

-esta bien- dijo Eriol-levántate idiota- le dijo a Kyo.

-ustedes- dijo cuando llego a la puerta- pueden decidir si quieren que los vayamos a dejar a la cruzada o si siguen en este barco bajo mis reglas.

-yo me quedo primito…- dijo rápidamente Meiling.

-no es necesario que me den la respuesta ahora, puedo esperar un par de horas- dijo saliendo del lugar.

**Sakura: **

-¿Por qué se estarán demorando tanto?- murmuro Tomoyo.

-¿solo lo están interrogando, verdad? – pregunte poco asustada.

-si, si…- dio algo nerviosa, iré a ver que sucede, espérame aquí.

Y salio deprisa por la puerta.

**Autora:**

Tomoyo estaba corriendo por los pasillos del barco tratando de encontrara a alguien, doblo en una esquina y choco contra alguien.

-¿Tomoyo?- pregunto una voz que ella conocía perfectamente.

-Eriol, dime, ¿Cómo resulto todo?- al instante de levantar la vista Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Eriol traía consigo a Kyo.

-de la peor forma- dijo este.

-dime- le pidió ella.

-no es algo lindo de escuchar mi amor- le advirtió- pero tampoco te voy a mentir.

-dime… -pidió Tomoyo completamente segura de lo que quería escuchar.

Sakura estaba con el medallón en la mano cuando llego Tomoyo con las mejillas sonrojadas, y la respiración agitada.

-OH, Sakura, es horrible…- dijo esta sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto esta acercándose a su prima.

-ya decidieron la sentencia para Kyo- dijo ella.

-¿Qué harán?- pregunto Sakura.

-no se si deba decírtelo- pregunto Tomoyo incrédula.

-dime, no creo que sea tan grave…fue solo una traición- pregunto Sakura

-no Sakura… fue algo grave, desobedeció al capitán y vendió información a enemigos…

-¿Entonces que le harán?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad… después de todo Kyo había sido un buen chico.

- como sabes Kyo nos delato, unos barcos atacaron los nuestros por culpa de él, los que perdieron los barcos estaban muy enojados…

-dime ya que decidieron- pidió Sakura.

-es una mezcla de tres cosas- dijo Tomoyo haciendo una pausa- latigazos…

-¿¡que!- grito Sakura levantándose de la cama.

-… Hacerle pasar hambre y sed amarrado en un mástil…- continuo Tomoyo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-¡eso es inhumano, es horrendo!- siguió gritando Sakura.

-y la esclavitud- termino de enumerar Tomoyo.

-suficiente- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Tomoyo.

- a ver al capitán de este maldito barco- termino de decir cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la recamara dejando a una muy nerviosa y angustiada Tomoyo, allí dentro.


	12. Un Tercio Del Castigo Cumplido Como Veng

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capitulo 12: Un Tercio Del Castigo Cumplido Como Venganza De La Luna Clara. **

**Autora:**

Sakura estaba casi corriendo por los pasillos del barco, se detuvo frente a una puerta, de la cual había arrancado esa misma mañana.

-¿y ahora?- murmuro por lo bajo mientras se alisaba los pliegues del vestido- supongo que puedo venir después…

No, no podía hacer eso, ya estaba allí, no se iba a echar atrás.

Toco muy despacio la puerta Tock, Tock, Tock nada… ¿y ahora que?, quizás no estaba en su dormitorio…

-voy a volver después- suspiro aliviada.

Se dio media vuelta, dio un paso y choco contra un amplio cuerpo.

-¿pero que…?- se pregunto sobandose la nariz y mirando hacia arriba.

Allí estaba mas imponente que nunca Shaoran Li con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿me buscabas?- le pregunto acercándose todavía mas.

-s…si, sobre eso…- tartamudeo Sakura, muy nerviosa.

-¿vienes a terminar lo que hemos empezado?- la acorralo contra su cuerpo y la puerta.

-por supuesto que no…-dijo tratando de empujarlo.

-entonces habla- le pidió… le ordeno sin moverse.

-yo… vine a hablar sobre… Kyo- dijo Sakura casi murmurando.

-¿Quién te dijo?- pregunto un poco enfadado.

-eso no importa- dijo Sakura quien se había logrado zafarse de su agarre- mejor dime que clase de seres inhumanos son ustedes.

-¿de que hablas?, este es nuestro trabajo, para lo que existimos- dijo Shaoran recostándose en la pared.

-es muy triste tu existencia entonces…- dijo Sakura con desden.

-yo al contrario lo encuentro emocionante- le dijo Shaoran abriendo la puerta- ¿entras?

-yo… eh...- comenzó a decir mientras se mordía el labio, entrar seria algo bastante peligroso.

-prometo no morderte- le dijo dejándole espacio para que pasaras.

Sakura a regañadientes entro, mientras cruzaba por su lado Shaoran susurro.

-quizás besarte, saborearte y lamente, pero no morderte…

-¡basta ya!- estallo Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-eres muy aburrida- murmuro Shaoran mientras cerraba la puerta.

-soy educada no aburrida- dijo Sakura en respuesta.

-bueno, no importa mucho, las cosas en este barco se hacen como yo ordene.

-pero lo que están haciendo es horrible, no pueden hacer eso… ¿que hay de Dios?- dijo Sakura recurriendo a su ultima arma.

-Dios no Existe- dijo Shaoran sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de un mesón.

-¡por supuesto que existe!- grito enfadada.

-si, si claro, lo que digas…

-eres un… maldito…- comenzó a susurrar por lo bajo, con las mejilla sonrojadas.

-¿Cómo? No te escucho- Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-muy glamoroso- dijo Sakura señalando la habitación.

-me fascinan los lujos- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza- claro que no tendría nada de esto si no hubiera asaltado unas cuantas naves.

Sakura se iba a sentar en una silla, pero al escuchar esto se enderezo de golpe.

-¿estas bromeando?- pregunto sorprendida.

-por supuesto que no- bufo Shaoran.

-eres un… un…. ¡Un bárbaro!- y sin decir mas abrió la puerta y se largo del lugar.

**Sakura:**

Que bárbaro, que bruto, que inhumano, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, torturaba a alguien y robaba a mas no poder, pero claro Sakura, si que eres tonta, ¿de que te sorprendes? ES UN PIRATA un asqueroso y sucio maldito pirata. ¿Ahora donde era que estaba el cuarto?

Sakura había salido tan rápido que no se había fijado donde se dirigía solo quería cubrir el espacio mas grande posible entre él y ella, pero ahora estaba perdida en un inmenso barco lleno de piratas.

-hola- dijo alguien detrás mío.

Al darme la vuelta lo reconocí enseguida, creo que se llamaba Yukito, tenia el cabello de color plata, la piel muy blanca para ser un pirata y tenia lentes, se veía intelectual, pero ya no voy a confiar mas, todos los piratas son iguales.

-hola- conteste casi por cortesía

-te notas perdida…

¿Cómo lo supo?, lo mire alarmada, tal vez Shaoran lo mando a perseguirme.

-no… para nada.

-estas mirando en todas las direcciones, buscando un camino que te resulte familiar, te ves nerviosa y un poco agitada como si hubieras caminado mas de lo debido…

-vale, ya entendí- lo corte antes de que siguiera describiendo lo que él veía- eres muy bueno en descifrar a las personas.

-ese soy yo y para eso sirvo- sonrío… su sonrisa era dulce, muy distinta a la de Shaoran que era muy sexy…. ¡no pienses eso Sakura!

-Bien- le dije, de pronto me di cuenta que tenia la garganta seca- ¿me puedes indicar el camino hacia mi cuarto?

-esta bien, pero, ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?- me pregunto y de pronto entendió que él tampoco sabría… soy una tonta.

-yo… no lo se- respondí con sinceridad bajando la mirada.

-ya veo…- me respondí pensativo-yo tampoco me manejo mucho en este barco, ¿quieres que demos una vuelta?, quizás algún lado te resulte familiar.

-debes de estar un poco frustrado, te destruyeron tu barco- trate de hacer tema de conversación mientras caminaba a su lado, era un hombre muy alto.

-la verdad es que si, le tenia afecto a ese barco, se llamaba "Luna clara"-me dijo, encontré que el nombre del barco era muy hermoso.

-¿Por qué le pusieron así?- doblamos en una esquina, seguía sin encontrar nada familiar.

-porque lo robamos en la noche y esa vez había una hermosa luna- me respondió calmadamente.

-¿Por qué roban?- pregunto frunciendo el seño, el se veía mejor que Shaoran, mas amable, peor au así robaba como un vulgar pirata.

-es la ley pirata, si eres lo suficientemente tonto, o débil para n poder retener tu posesión, no la mereces- me dijo todo con una encantadora sonrisa- incluso nosotros somos mas honrados, porque robamos en la cara de la persona, los ricos no, ellos roban a escondidas y cuando te das cuenta que te robaron es demasiado tarde y el maldito se encuentra a kilómetros de allí.

-bueno… puede ser verdad- ene se punto estaba de acuerdo con él, la verdad su respuesta tenia mucha lógica, y no podía sacarle el tema de la tortura, porque los de nuestra clase también torturábamos, a piratas.

Todos los piratas con los que nos cruzábamos nos quedaban mirando fijamente, doblamos nuevamente y eso me pareció familiar.

-¡no, por favor!- escuche la voz de Kyo como en un susurro, pero no sabia de donde venia.

-Creo que es por aquí- dije tratando de recordar el camino de donde escuche el grito para luego regresar cuando estuviera sola.

-eso es una suerte, quizás lo encontremos pronto, peor claro será lamentable porque ya no voy a tener tu compañía pequeña Sakura- sin poder evitarlo me sonroje furiosamente.

-puedes venir a hacerme compañía cuando quieras- le dije tratando de darle una sonrisa.

Por fin llegamos a la puerta de mi cuarto, se despidió con un saludo de manos y se retiro mientras yo me deslizaba lentamente por la puerta hasta entrara en mi alcoba.

**Shaoran: **

-cinco- contó Touya mientras tomaba el látigo nuevamente y lo azotaba contra la espalda de Kyo.

Ya se estaban notando los cortes y la sangre salía sin ningún esfuerzo, era muy patético en mi opinión, si eres un hombre lo aguantas.

-no, por favor, se los suplico- gemía y se retorcía mientras Touya volvía a dale un latigazo.

-¡cállate!- grito Meiling- patético.

-no…- Touya esta vez le dio mas duro, esta claro que ya estaba aburriéndose de él

-¡silencio sucio animal!- Yue levanto la voz por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado con la tortura, tomo un látigo que tenia diminutas espinas y golpeo fuerte a Kyo.

Sonó algo, como si se hubiera roto algo.

-Kyo, creo que le rompiste el hombro- dijo Touya despreocupadamente.

-por su cumpla perdí a Luna clara, ¡a mi hermano y a mi nos costo robársela a mi prima!

-lo sabemos, ahora siéntate- le dijo Touya mientras tomaba nuevamente el látigo y golpeaba con el a Kyo.

-nueve- dijo Meiling con claro deleite.

-ya basta, se los suplico…- caían lagrimas en el rostro de Kyo mientras Touya volvía a golpearlo.

**Autora: **

Ya había pasado más o menos cinco horas desde que Sakura escucho aquel murmullo, sabia que no debía interferir o quizás le podía ir mal, pero su conciencia le decía que no podría dormir tranquila si no iba a verlo ese mismo día.

Salio muy despacio, trato que su puerta no sonara en absoluto, disimulo muy bien su nerviosismo cuando se topaba con piratas, estos la quedaba mirando y a los que había curado le sonreían amablemente, un espectáculo muy extraño ya que eran piratas.

Trato de ir por el camino correcto, le costo mucho hallar el camino correcto, pero recordaba esa baúl cuando paso por aquel lugar, se dio una vuelta y miro por los alrededores, al parecer nadie estaba mirando, habían tres puertas, primero abrió una cuidadosamente, esa una recamara, peor no había nadie dentro, abrió la segunda puerta, esta al otro lado tenia un estudio y luego habían unas escaleras, las cuales bajaban en forma de caracol.

Sakura pudo escuchar unos gemidos de dolor, bajo con miedo, no sabia lo que encontraría allá abajo.

Pudo haberse imaginado cualquier cosa, pero nunca pensó en Kyo, tendido en el suelo, con la camisa destrozada, la espalda llena de sangre, cortes y las muñecas y los tobillos amarrados con unas fuertes cadenas.

-¿K-Kyo?- Sakura a penas pudo hablar, tenia la garganta apretada.

-¿qui…quien es…?- pregunto Kyo mientras intentaba girar la cabeza hacia la voz, su propia voz era de pánico.

-soy Sakura…- dijo ella ahora un poco mas estable mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Sakura?, tienes que irte ahora, estoy son unos monstruos- dijo Kyo y Sakura pudo ver como le caía una lagrima de los ojos.

-no te preocupes, quédate aquí, voy a ir a buscar un botiquín para curarte…- dijo Sakura mientras subía nuevamente las escaleras.

Kyo simplemente se rindió y dejo caer la cabeza nuevamente en el suelo.

A Sakura le costo mucho llegar hasta donde estaba el botiquín sin ser descubierta, fueron dos veces las ocasiones donde la interrogaron por lo que tenia envuelto en las mantas y las dos veces milagrosamente había salido del apuro, ahora se encontraba bajando nuevamente las escaleras para llegar a Kyo, porque podría ser, ladrón, traicionero y estafador, pero Sakura sabia que no era malo y nadie merecía se tratado así.

-ya llegue Kyo- murmuro Sakura mientras encendía unas velas, el lugar estaba oscuro.

-Gracias por regresar- murmuro este, se le notaba la garganta seca por lo que Sakura tomo un pago, lo mojo con agua y se lo puso en los labios y este lo absorbió como si se le fuera la vida por no hacerlo.

Sakura fue preparando todo para curarlo, las vendas, el agua, el algodón, cortó los restos que le quedaban de camiseta, y comenzó a sanarlo mientras le cantaba una canción infantil.

Ya estaba casi todo echo, Sakura estaba colocando de una camisa nueva cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, Sakura se quedo callada inmediatamente, miro a Kyo quien miraba asustado la escalera, se comenzaron a escuchar pasos cada vez mas cerca,, Sakura trato de apagar las velas pero ya era demasiado tarde, quien venia bajando era Yue y no estaba para nada feliz con ver a Sakura y a su prisionero vendado y con una camisa nueva.

**Hola a todos, lo se, lo se, me demore mucho, lo lamento de verdad, pero no me venia nunca la inspiración,.y he estado tan ocupada últimamente, u_u, pero principalmente le echo al culpa a la falta de inspiración, verán lo había escrito pero no se como se borro y para volver a hacerlo nuevamente me costo un mundo, por esto les pido perdón. **

**Si tienen alguna duda, consulta o algo, no duden en mandarme un mensaje y yo les contestare enseguida.**

**Muchas gracias a todos sus mensajitos de apoyo los quiero un abrazo psicológico (a ver de quien se acuerdan jeje) y nos vemos ene un próximo capitulo. **

**PD: Lamento que el capitulo sea corto u_u **


	13. Importante: Continuo este Fic

Hola, si, lo sé, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero **he decidido continuar con este Fic,** porque de verdad recuerdo que me gustaba escribirlo, ahora mismo estoy ordenando ideas y tratando de aprenderme de nuevo la historia para así no cometer errores.

**Pido muchas disculpas,** lo que sucedió fue que mi computador murió y no se pudo salvar nada, entonces estuve varios meses sin computador y cuando la quise continuar me di cuenta que me era desconocida la historia, por eso trato de leerla varias veces, así poder crear un muy buen capitulo.

Espero sus apoyos, saben que eso es lo que a mí me mueve a continuar siempre

Atentos, que en cualquier momento lanzo un capitulo nuevo

**PD: También me di cuenta mientras leía de mis errores y todo eso, así que también veré si puedo ir arreglándolos. Los quiero byebye.**


	14. Humanidad, Tesoros y Recompensas

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capítulo 13: Humanidad, Tesoros y Recompensas. **

**Sakura POV**

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Su voz era tan fría que helo toda mi sangre.

-Estoy ayudándolo, ¡ustedes son unos bastardos sin corazón!- Me arme de valor mientras me incorporaba con una pequeña vela en mis manos.

-vamos a ver qué le parece a Shaoran todo esto- dijo mientras sin ninguna delicadeza me tomaba del brazo haciendo que botara la vela y quemara mi muñeca.

-¡ay me duele, suéltame, suéltame ahora!- gritaba mientras trataba de zafarme.

Gire a ver como estaba Kyo, había quedado inconsciente sólo por el miedo.

**Eriol POV**

Estaba con Shaoran en el timón, estábamos reestableciendo nuestra ruta a la isla de las Rosas cuando vi a Yue y comprendí que esto iría de mal en peor.

-¿pero qué…?- musito Shaoran por lo bajo al ver como casi arrastraba a Sakura.

-¡Esta niña estaba curando al esclavo! ¡Exijo que el castigo se repita!- grito Yue desde abajo.

Rápidamente Shaoran bajó las escaleras para llegar donde estos dos, bueno yo también baje, pero no con tanta prisa, no quiero ni pensar que hará Shaoran si algo malo le paso a su Sakura.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda haces?- pregunto furioso Shaoran mientras agarraba con fuerza el antebrazo de Yue para que este soltara a Sakura.

-Exijo que el castigo se aplique nuevamente- en la mirada de Yue se podía ver la más absoluta determinación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Mei Ling se aproximaba.

-Ella- contesto Yue.

-no veo nada de malo curar a alguien malherido, no me arrepiento, es más, lo volvería a hacer- y esas son las palabras que Sakura no tenía que decir.

-¿¡Lo sanaste!? ¿Eres tonta?- Pregunto furiosa Mei Ling.

-Creo que Sakura no sabía lo que estaba haciendo- dije tratando de calmar las aguas.

-Exijo otra ronda de azotes- volvió a decir Yue.

-No la tendrás, ya lo hicieron, eso sería injusto- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos- ¿cierto? Pregunto a Shaoran.

**Shaoran POV**

¿Cómo poder decirle que no a esos ojitos que me miraban con tantas esperanza?

En un instante todos voltearon a verme, no podía quedarme a ver esos ojos por más tiempo, una respuesta, querían una respuesta.

-Creo que no es justo, teniendo en cuenta que Sakura no sabía que est-Fui interrumpido abruptamente.

-¡No fue tu barco el que se destruyó!- grito Touya, genial todos reunidos- Exigimos venganza.

-y yo te recuerdo que estas en mi barco- respondí fríamente- lo más justo, como estaba diciendo es darle la mitad de azotes, trece.

-¡pero no es su culpa! Él no pidió que lo curara, denme a mí los azotes entonces- en un instante mi sangre se puso extremadamente caliente, ¿porque lo defendía tanto? ¿Lo amaba?

-no- respondí al instante.

-No puedo creer que estén pensando en castigar a mi prima- dijo Tomoyo, no había entendido lo que quería decir hasta que vi la cara de Yue y Mei Ling.

-Tóquenle un pelo y se van por la borda- respondí tomándola del brazo para sacarla de allí- trece azotes, ya he dicho, a quien lo le gusta puede saltar al mar.

Al alejarme lo suficiente le libere el brazo, en cambio tome su mano y seguí el recorrido hasta mi habitación.

-Entra- le dije en cuanto llegamos a la puerta.

Sakura con el rostro decaído entro sin protesta, pero sobándose una de sus manos, una vez los dos dentro me acerqué a ella y le tome la mano, tenía una pequeña quemadura en ella.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte mientras sentía como mis dientes chocaban de furia.

-Yue, al agarrarme del brazo pase a tirar la vela que sostenía- me contesto con evidente rabia.

Lleve su pequeña mano a mi boca, la bese un par de veces, luego le pedí que se sentara en la cama mientras iba por el maletín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Kyo?- pregunte mientras un dolor me carcomía por dentro.

-ninguna- respondió Sakura, y una pequeña esperanza nació en mí.

-¿entonces?- pregunte, no queriendo saber la respuesta- ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?

-porque está mal lo que hacen, no es justo, entréguenlo a las autoridades y ya, he visto muchas muertes de gente que según dicen son lo peor, he visto como los cuelgan en la plaza de las ciudades, no quiero más eso- La abrace.

**Sakura POV**

Me abrazo, de verdad me abrazo, y se sentía tan bien, pero era verdad, no tenía nada con Kyo, yo solo quería estar bien con… ¿con él? ¿Con Shaoran? ¿Por qué?

Shaoran noto mi repentino silencio y me recostó en la cama con él a un lado, sin dejar de abrazarme.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte totalmente derrotada- ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan inhumanos? ¿Por qué me abrazas tanto?

Me estaba yendo, sentía que mis ojos me pesaban demasiado, pronto me quedaría dormida.

-Porque son códigos de piratas, y lo que él hizo fue muy grave Sakura, se perdieron muchas vidas, tú piensas en él, pero él no pensó en nadie cuando te vendió por ochenta monedas de oro.

-¿ochenta?- pregunté, ya tenía un pie en el mundo de Morfeo.

-Tú para mí, vales mucho más, eres mi tesoro- Dijo Shaoran sorprendiéndome.

En realidad no sé si dijo eso, quizá es lo que yo quería escuchar, ¿de verdad quería escucharlo de mi captor? Sí, yo quería escucharlo de Shaoran, quería… alto, que esas pensando Sakura, es tu captor, te trajo a la fuerza, ¿Porque estoy pensando esto en mi sueño?

-¡Sakura! Por aquí, ¿Por qué pierdes tanto el tiempo?- de la nada salió una mujer, ¿mi madre?

Camine con algo de temor, estaba en… estaba en el mar, ¿cómo puedo caminar sobre el mar?

-¿estamos sobre el mar?- pregunte con cierto temor.

-no te preocupes, es un sueño, ahora sígueme.

-Hay mucha niebla- me queje mientras trataba de alcanzarla

-¿Encontraste la llave?- me pregunto abruptamente deteniéndose en un gran portón.

-¿Un portón en medio del mar?- sentía que mi boca se abría de la impresión- recuérdame que esto es un sueño.

-Es un sueño, ahora, ¿Dónde está la llave? – parecía impaciente, y nerviosa.

-No la tengo, tuvimos un problema, nos atacaron asique nos retrasamos.

-¿Qué? – Parecía realmente afligida- Sakura Hija, necesitas darte prisa, es Jiva, ella se está enterando de tus movimientos y déjame decirte que hasta el momento no le está agradando que ayudes a piratas.

-Pero tú me dijiste que tenía que ayudar…

-Pero no a piratas, dije a quién lo necesitara.

-Pero ¿y si ellos lo necesitan?- estaba comportándome de forma terca quizá, pero algo me motivaba a defender a Shaoran a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

-¿Estas dispuesta a poner tu vida en juego asegurando que sus fines no son malos?

-No…- respondí honestamente.

-Cuando tengas la llave llámame, te estaré esperando justo aquí- dijo mientras el viento soplaba, era una visión increíble, sacado de mi sueño, ella, mi madre con su cabellera larga, un vestido blanco suelo, parada en el agua y tras de ella un portón oxidado en medio del mar.

-¿Cómo tengo que llamarte?- pregunte desesperada mientras todo se cubría de niebla.

-¿Nadeshiko?- pregunte al no recibir respuesta- ¿Mamá?- solo el viento soplaba.

**Eriol POV**

-¿entonces? ¿Esperaran a que se recupere un poco o se arriesgaran a que muera?

-nadie quiere que el mundo se llene con ratas de su calaña- dijo Mei Ling mientras afilaba su espada.

-opino que nos arriesguemos, Shaoran dijo que le diéramos trece azotes, pero no dijo cuándo- murmuro Yue.

-Creo que sería buena idea ir a preguntarle- dijo mi adorada novia, enseguida me levante para seguirla.

-creo que no tienes que molestarlos- me dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-porque estarán ocupado

-¿Cómo en que dices tú?- pregunto ella con sus adorables ojitos curiosos.

-en lo mismo que nosotros quizá- opte por ser sincero.

-¿Están saliendo?- pregunto Tomoyo muy emocionada y sorprendida.

-creo que puede que estén en eso- le respondí mientras besaba su mejilla.

-eso es genial, pero de todas formas tengo que ir a preguntarle a Shaoran que haremos.

-Mi amor, Shaoran fue con Sakura porque quería estar solo con ella- Musito Eriol mientras se sacaba sus gafas.

-pero… él no puede pretender que Sakura le de lo que él realmente quiere, y no me vengas con el cuento que la ama Eriol Hiragizawa, porque sería una gran mentira.

-¿Por qué piensas que puede ser mentira?

-porque uno no ve a alguien unos días y lo ama, tienen que conocerse primero- decía mi hermosa novia mientras caminaba e un lugar a otro y me apuntaba en algunas ocasiones.

-Shaoran esta embobado con Sakura amor, es su oportunidad para que termine la maldición.

-¿Lo dices porque ninguna otra chica lo tomara en cuenta nunca?

-tiene muchas conquistas- Me creí con el derecho de defender a mi buen amigo.

-pero todo el mundo sabe lo insensible que puede llegar a ser.

**Shaoran POV**

¿Porque le dije eso? Por favor que no me haya escuchado, ¿mi tesoro? ¿Desde cuándo Shaoran es un debilucho? Pero es imposible resistirse y esta tan caliente en mis brazos.

De a poco comencé a acariciarle el rostro, estaba soñando, ¿Qué seria esta vez? Baje poco a poco mis caricias pasando por su cuello, su cabello sus hombros, su pecho, me fascinaba su pecho, no era enorme, era más bien pequeño, pero perfecto la hacía más linda, mas irresistible, su abdomen, ¿Por qué tenía que dormir con ropa? Ha verdad, porque no era su mujer, si fuera su mujer la mantendría todo el día en una pieza totalmente desnuda para su deleite.

Concéntrate Shaoran, estaba despertando.

**Autora POV**

Se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla, suavemente al principio, cuando sintió que respondía a sus besos y a sus caricias con fuerza y destreza.

Sakura se sentía en el cielo, despertar para ser besada y acariciada por un apuesto hombre, sus manos estaban rodeando su cuello atrayéndolo cada vez más mientras que Shaoran tocaba a diestra y siniestra unas veces con suavidad otras con más fuerza.

-te quiero desnuda- gruño entre beso y beso.

-no podemos- musito Sakura mientras le entregaba su cuello para que hiciese lo que quisiera con el.

Él beso, mordió y lamio a su antojo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, su boca bajaba a sus senos, mordió por encima de su ropa mientras sus manos se dirigían a su trasero.

-porque… has eso de nuevo- pidió Sakura mientras se arqueaba para estar en contacto con Shaoran.

-Suficiente, quítate la ropa ahora- pidió este mientras buscaba a tientas las tiras del corsé.

-¡no! No se puede- reacciono Sakura tirándose en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos.

Shaoran se recostó sobre Sakura, pero sin cargar todo su peso, respiraba entre cortado y sentía que su sangre hervía.

-¿Por qué?- dijo reuniendo lo poco de autocontrol que le quedaba.

-Porque luego no podría casarme- respondió ella pensando en todo lo que ocurriría si se acostaba ahí y ahora con Shaoran.

-casémonos entonces- musito Shaoran mientras besaba su frente tiernamente.

-estás jugando de nuevo- respondió Sakura y Shaoran pudo jurar que hacia un pequeño puchero.

-Abre los ojos pequeña- Sakura obedeció y solo pudo ver la lujuria y dulzura que habitaba en los ojos de este- No juego, ni bromeo, cásate conmigo.

**Tada! Hola, sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo **** perdón una vez más, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar, espero su apoyo y su ayuda si es que me equivoco en algo, ténganme paciencia, estoy fuera de forma u_u , solo eso, disfruten **


	15. El reencuentro de una maldición

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capítulo 14: El reencuentro de una maldición. **

Todo en aquella habitación quedo reducido al silencio, solo se escuchaban pasos del pasillo, pasos que se acercaban muy rápido, pero que también rápido se iban.

¿Qué me case con él? Se preguntó Sakura a sí misma, sorprendiéndose incluso por la idea de considerarlo.

Pues sí, Shaoran era un chico muy guapo… no, no era un chico, él ya era un hombre, un hombre que había vivido probablemente millones de experiencias, probablemente ya ha tenido relaciones sexuales se dijo a si misma Sakura, quizá incluso tiene una querida y si no la tiene la tendrá al casarse conmigo.

¿Casarse conmigo? ¿Cuándo pase de considerarlo al hecho mismo en sí?… ¿Cuándo dije "si, acepto"? ¿Lo conozco siquiera? ¿Se algo sobre su vida?

La verdad es que no sabía nada de la vida de Shaoran solo quienes eran sus hermanas y su madre, desconocía por completo la vida del hombre con el que estaba considerando casarse, pero sabía, en lo más profundo de su alma sabía quién era Shaoran, sabía que arriesgaría su vida por ella, y tener ese conocimiento hizo que su corazón se derritiera como la mantequilla.

-¿Por qué te quedas como boba mirando el techo?- una voz burlona la saco de sus pensamientos- no pensaras que te lo dije enserio ¿verdad?, veras estar tantos días lejos de un cuerpo caliente de mujer hace que un hombre diga cosas incoherentes y bueno, tenía que hacer algo para que permitieras desnudarte, pero al verte tan seria creo que es mejor decirte que era una mentira, mira no quiero problemas ni nada por el estilo así que puedes salir y yo no me jactare con nadie que casi te tuve como una mujer- Shaoran sabía que se estaba comportando como un real idiota y si estuviera viéndose se golpearía a si mismo hasta dejarse en el suelo con mil hematomas, pero Sakura se merecía alguien mucho mejor que un vil pirata.

-N-no, claro que no, ¿Quién querría casarse con alguien como tú?- decía Sakura con las mejillas sonrojada por la vergüenza mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

-Tengo miles de ofertas diarias de verdaderas mujeres, como a mí me gustan- gruño enojado Shaoran por el desprecio de Sakura, estaba haciendo esto por su bien y así le pagaba, burlándose de él.

Shaoran estaba sentado en la cama todavía, Sakura estaba de pie junto a la puerta dándole la espalda a Shaoran y rogando por poder irse rápido de allí.

-Perfecto, entonces por favor que desde ahora nuestra relación sea únicamente de negocios, ¿te parece bien?- murmuro Sakura abriendo la puerta.

-Esa siempre ha sido nuestra única relación, no te entusiasmes mucho- contesto Shaoran- pero debo admitir que tienes un lindo trasero- él veía el trasero de Sakura sin ningún recato y eso fue demasiado para ella.

Shaoran mientras veía desaparecer el cuerpo de Sakura por la puerta no noto las lágrimas que se desprendían de la mejilla de esta, firmando así su sentencia.

**¿? POV**

En un lugar alejado de todo y todos había un barco, imposible de ver, imposible de hallar, todo estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla, la cual parecía seguía a dicha nave.

-Señor, esperamos órdenes- anuncio un hombre bastante pequeño de estatura.

-¿Ordenes? ¿Quieren órdenes? ¿Después de esto? ¡Tendría que tirarlos por la borda a todos!- gruño un hombre con una espesa barba mientras avanzaba hacia sus súbditos, Su cabellera era negra y despeinada, sus ojos grandes y saltones mientras escupía las palabras de rabia saco su espada y degolló al hombre que había hablado.

-¡Todos ustedes son unos inútiles!- Este hombre carecía de una pierna y para solucionar esto se había puesto una pierna de palo.

-pero señor, destruimos el Barco de Yue- se atrevió a murmurar otro hombre.

-¡Sigue vivo! ¡Ustedes lo vieron, yo lo vi!

-podemos volver a hacerlo, solo queda un barco, no tendrá donde esconderse ni quien lo sane.

-si… podemos, ¿verdad?, eso haremos, ¡Preparen al Espumero! – Grito la orden mientras se alejaba hacia sus aposentos.

**Eriol POV**

Las cosas había ido de mal en peor, es verdad, todos lo sabíamos, no había hora ni minuto en el que Shaoran no estuviera irritado, incluso no le importo que le aplicaran el castigo a Kyo, no dijo nada, no le importo. Usualmente solo por el hecho de desobedecerle en su barco hubiera significado una gran discusión.

Sakura, la prima de mi querida novia no había asomado cabeza en todo el día, y por tanto me había separado de mi novia puesto que Tomoyo iba a pasar el rato con ella.

-nos acercamos- la voz de mi "querido" amigo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿me vas a contar lo que paso?- le pregunte una vez más.

-No ocurrió nada, ya te dije- esa expresión la conocía, la conocía tan bien, esa era la típica expresión de Shaoran cuando metía la pata.

-¿Qué hiciste?- suspire con resignación, sabía que no podía ser perfecto.

-¡DIJE QUE NADA, NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE INCUMBE!- Silencio en todo el barco, era muy raro que Shaoran le levantara la voz.

-¿Te acuerdas esa vez que te hicieron tonto en aquel bar?

-Sí, ¿Por qué sacas esto ahora?- se le veía muy confuso, pero tenía un punto al cual llegar.

-¿y aquellas mozas?

-¿Las prostitutas que querían degollarme? – hizo una pausa- Si, también lo recuerdo.

-¿Cuándo te salve de ahogarte en la isla de los dioses?

-Ya, capte el punto, si me has salvado el pellejo muchas veces y yo también a ti ¿entonces? ¿a qué quieres llegar?

-Merezco que me digas que mierda hiciste- para asegurarme que mis palabras tenían peso lo mire directamente a los ojos, a los pocos segundos desistió y se quedó mirando el horizonte.

-Es mejor que lleguemos rápido, ya va a oscurecer, no quiero nuevas sorpresas- Seguí esperando paciente a que me dijera que era lo que había pasado-Me burle de ella.

-¿Eso solamente?- me extrañe, no entendía como una burla podía provocar tanto daño.

-La humille ¿bien?- suelto con un prolongado suspiro.

-No, no está bien, ¿a qué punto llega tu estupidez? ¿Por qué no piensas santos dioses?- me tome la cabeza pensando como poder solucionar esto- Anda a pedir disculpas.

-No Eriol, no hare lo que tú quieres porque piensas que es malditamente correcto, es lo que decidí, respétalo por la mierda, déjame vivir, desde que me has acompañado te has mentido en todo y no, no me molesta, pero en esto no, ¿quieres dramas "amorosos"? te sugiero algo anda con tu novia, yo tengo una misión y un objetivo, "La isla de la Muerte".

-¿Para qué quieres ir allá?

-¿Por qué no querría? Oro a montones.

-Puedes hacer dinero de formas menos arriesgadas, tú quieres ir al inframundo ¿verdad?- nunca me había puesto a pensar en el motivo de Shaoran y ahora que lo pienso tiene mucho sentido- Quieres ir donde tu padre para preguntar por la maldición, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué crees en la maldición?

-Estas sacando ideas al azar.

-No, estoy seguro de lo que digo, ¿Por qué Shaoran?

-No se ha que te refieres, sabes que no creo en cuentos de viejas.

-Tu si crees, claro que crees, mi real pregunta es porque y si estas tan seguro de que existe ¿Por qué alejar a Sakura?

-Estoy empezando a dejar de sentir Eriol, y maldita sea si no me asusta.

Es más de lo que quería escuchar, de eso estoy seguro.

**Sakura POV**

-Ese Shaoran es un idiota- murmuraba Tomoyo- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

-Y lo peor es que lo pensé Tomoyo, de verdad pensé casarme con ese energúmeno, creo que el mar me está afectando mucho, yo solo quiero rime a mi casa- está bien estaba llorando, he estado llorando desde que Salí de la alcoba de Shaoran, pero ¿alguien puede culparme? Como dicen por ahí, solo un día de desahogo luego ni una lagrima más.

-No llores, espérame aquí te traeré un rico te, siempre pasan las penas con un buen te de rosas.

Salió muy rápido por la puerta, quizá le di asco, no, no era eso, ella en verdad creía que él te podía curar mi corazón. La verdad es que se ha portado siempre muy bien conmigo, me acompaña, me cuida y me trata bien, adema es muy educada y limpia, es como tener una amiga en esta ridiculez de "misión" condenada desde siempre al fracaso, ahora que contaban con un solo barco aún más.

-Hola Sakura- Era Ieran Li. ¿Me dormí?

-¿Hola? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en mi territorio, se podría decir así- era una casa con muebles muy antiguos y hermosos.

-¿Es su casa?- me acerque a una vitrina donde habían varias fotos, había una de Shaoran y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-Nos volvimos a reencontrar, dime ¿Cómo te ha tratado mi hijo?

-Horrible- no pude evitar responder con un bufido.

Ieran rio un poco, eso me molesto, porque de verdad me trato mal.

-Todavía es Inmaduro para muchas cosas, prométeme que lo perdonaras cuando venga arrastrándose hacia ti.

-¿Usted cree que se…?

-¿Qué se arrastrara? Por supuesto, eso es lo que hizo su padre con su verdadero amor, se arrastró hasta su lecho de muerte.

-¿Amante?- pregunte sorprendida de que la madre de Shaoran se lo tomara con tanta calma.

-Por supuesto, yo no lo amaba tampoco, siempre ame a mi primer amor, el padre de las niñas, supongo que ya las conoces.

Para ser una mujer tan recatada hablaba con tanta soltura en estos temas.

-Pero bueno no vengo a hablarte de mis penas de amor, sino a mostrarte por qué tienes que ayudar a Shaoran.

-¿Por qué tengo que saberlo?- Pregunte confundida.

-Porque es la única forma de que Jiva se haga presente en tus sueños.

De pronto estaba en una casucha vieja, llena de objetos extraños que colgaban del techo, pegados a la pared o en repisas.

Me acerque a una de las tantas repisas había tierra, arañas y caparazones de tortuga. Del techo colgaban múltiples espanta sueños tradicionales y otras cosas parecidos pero de diferentes formas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Esto es la cabaña de la bruja.

-¿Admirando mi mercancía?- Se escuchó una voz, era una mujer joven, su cabello castaño rojizo tenía muchos risos y su piel era de color blanca

-Bruja quiero que prepares brebaje para mis hombres- me pregunto quién será, es un hombre muy apuesto.

-Él es el señor Li- me facilito información la madre de Shaoran.

-¿por favor?- la bruja comenzaba a irritarse.

-¿por favor que? ¿No me conoces? Yo significo poder, con solo decir mi nombre muchos piratas se asustan, ahora compláceme.

-¿complacerte a ti?- La bruja se rio, se rio con desprecio.

El padre de Li se acercó a uno de sus hombres, este rio y codeo a otros dos, no entendí bien lo que decían.

-Esta parte es muy fea, perdón por voltearme pero la he visto muchas veces, te rugo que mires tu- Ieran se giró de espaldas ante la escena y la verdad es que estuve a punto de vomitar.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a la bruja, la agarraron y comenzaron a desnudarla, mientras se reían y la insultaban, la bruja tenía lágrima en los ojos mientras gritaba y gritaba. Los tres hombres la violaron mientras el padre de Shaoran reía en su deleite.

Cuando hubieron terminado la bruja estaba en el suelo murmurando un nombre mientras agarraba un medallón con forma de corazón que colgaba de su cuello.

-Ahora bruja, me vas a ayudar en lo que quiero o te matare.

-No será necesario, Escucha Li, te maldigo, te maldigo por cinco generaciones, tú, tus hijos, los hijos de tus hijos, tus bisnietos y tus tátara nietos sufrirán por tu culpa.

"_Por tu arrogancia, y tu asqueroso corazón, jamás, JAMAS serás feliz si no encuentras a la que verdaderamente te complemente y te acepte, un corazón tan negro como el tuyo nadie lo quiere, nadie lo va a querer nunca, te maldigo para que aquella mujer nunca pueda estar contigo, QUE MI MALDICION SE REPITA CINCO VECES EN LA SANGRE QUE TE PRESEDE" _

Li reía a carcajadas junto con sus hombres. Y me dio asco una vez más.

La bruja movió su mano, un simple movimiento de remolino y todos los hombres de Li quedaron reducidos a cenizas al igual que ella.

-¿Esto es real?- pregunte sintiendo mis lágrimas caer.

-Lo fue.

-¿y Shaoran quiere liberarse de la maldición?

-Shaoran no le tomara el peso hasta que hable con su padre.

-pero su padre está muerto.

-Shaoran quiere viajar al inframundo, y a única forma de hacerlo es en la isla de la muerte.

-¿Va a morir?

-Es necesario o dentro de un tiempo morirá.

-¿Por qué?- al girarme Ieran había desaparecido.


	16. Entre la Conciencia y la Inconciencia v

**El Mapa De Jiva**

**Por:**

**Ninna-Kagamine**

**Capítulo 14: Entre la Conciencia y la Inconsciencia vamos a ir de paseo. **

Que se muera, fue el primer pensamiento de Sakura mientras saltaba de su cama para dirigirse al baño, cuando caminaba hacia la puerta se desequilibrio y comenzó a respirar con dificultad ¿qué le ocurría?, trato de pararse pero todo daba vueltas y su visión era borrosa.

-Despiértala dile que tenemos que bajar del barco, hemos llegado- escucho la voz detrás de la puerta, tenía que ser Shaoran, trato con todos sus medio de tocar la puerta para que la ayudaran pero no hubo caso, cayó al sueño en un profundo desmayo.

La puerta se abrió y Tomoyo profirió un sonoro grito.

-¡Shaoran, ven, algo le pasa a Sakura!

En menos de un segundo estaba él allí, en la puerta viendo la figura inerte de Sakura en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- murmuro tomándola en brazos para depositarla en su cama.

-No lo sé, abrí la puerta y estaba así.

A Shaoran se le encogió el corazón, pero no podía permitirse sentir algo por esta chica tan frágil.

-Has que despierte, la necesitamos para ir a la isla- murmuro este saliendo de la habitación.

-¿¡Te vas así como si nada!?- grito está enojada desde el pasillo-¿no te importa Sakura?

-No, no me importa- dijo Shaoran deteniéndose en seco.

-Pues no te creo, no soy tonta Shaoran Li, eso deberías saberlo, lo único que te pasa es que estar muerto de miedo y no quieres verlo, pero te digo algo, cuando te des cuenta del error que cometes vendrás llorando arrepentido aquí y no obtendrás nada, no te pienso ayudar, puedes podrirte en tu maldición.

Sin otra palabra ingreso al cuarto y cerro de un portazo dejando a un anonadado capitán pirata.

Shaoran furioso golpeo la pared y se retiró, tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para estar perdiéndolo con esas dos mujeres, sin embargo en su interior sufría, sufría por cada minuto sin Sakura y sin saber cómo estaba.

A mediado de esa tarde apareció Tomoyo diciendo que Sakura había despertado y que al parecer ella tampoco sabía lo que le había pasado, solo había perdido el equilibrio y después no sabía nada más.

Shaoran en vista de que ya era algo tarde decidió empezar la búsqueda por la mañana, así tendrían todo el día y la luz del día los alumbraría.

Se hicieron todos los preparativos para mañana y cuando se hacía de noche todos fueron a dormir, excepto aquellos que estaban montando guardia.

Shaoran sin entender por qué se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, su dolor de cabeza personal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto esta sin mirarlo- largo.

-Hablar- respondió este desde la puerta.

-No quiero vete, te ayudare como dije y luego iré a continuar mi vida en mi hogar, sin tener que verte la cara de nuevo, me casare, tendré tres, quizá cuatro hijos y viviré feliz toda mi vida.

-No te atreverías- murmuro Shaoran enojado con Sakura, enojado porque ella no entendía todo lo que estaba dejando para que ella fuera feliz, pero un momento ¿no es eso lo que quieres Shaoran? ¿Que sea feliz?, se preguntó a si mismo ¡pero no así, no con otro!

-¿Perdón?, ¿atreverme a que según tú? ¿Qué derecho tienes? – pregunto está furiosa.

Y Shaoran se dio cuenta que no quería perderla, era ella, por la que había estado esperando, pero era tan terco como para no verlo, verla allí tirada en el suelo casi le provoca un infarto y estuvo todo el día reteniendo sus ganas de ir a verla, pero su orgullo le gano.

-Sakura yo…- comenzó diciendo este acercándose a la cama de la ojiverde.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Es mi cama!- grito está indignada, sobre todo porque aún no olvidaba la vergüenza que ese cretino le hizo pasar.

-Hasta donde se todo lo que está en este barco es mío, incluida tu Sakura- dijo burlonamente mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto esta confundida mientras este le tomaba de la mano.

-Disfrutarte- dijo mientras tocaba con una mano la pantorrilla de esta.

-Aléjate- le ordeno golpeándolo en la mano.

-No te atrevas a darme órdenes- con un limpio movimiento la abrió de piernas y se quedó en medio de estas con su cabeza apoyada en su abdomen.

-Enserio- suspiro cansada ella- ¿Qué quieres?, no haces otra cosa que humillarme y despreciarme luego vienes arrepentido a suplicar o exigir mejor dicho perdón para luego hacer lo mismo nuevamente, no estoy para estas cosas.

-Tampoco yo- contesto este sin apartarse- ¿has tenido otro sueño?

-Resulta que sí, soñé con una supuesta maldición del Clan Li.

Ante este comentario Shaoran reacciono separándose de ella y mirándola fijamente, Sakura aprovecho para subirse a la cama y tratar de poner el espacio suficiente entre ambos, pero no sirvió de nada, Shaoran se levantó, se subió a la cama, la tomo, la acostó y él se acostó al lado de ella abrazándola.

-Abrázame- exigió Shaoran sin mirarla.

Sakura realmente no sabía qué pasaría si no lo hiciera entonces hizo lo que creyó correcto, lo abrazo, se colocó de lado y paso un brazo y una pierna por encima del cuerpo del gran Shaoran Li.

-Esto me gusta- murmuro sonriendo y tocando la pierna de Sakura.

-No te aproveches- le dijo esta.

Y sin saber cómo, Morfeo se los llevo a ambos al mundo de los sueños.

Sakura al despertar sintió algo inusual, estaba encima de alguien, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Shaoran, seguramente mientras dormía debió haberse subido encima de él, ahora que lo pensaba sentía algo muy duro allá abajo, lo miro nuevamente y este tenía los ojos abiertos, y muy encendidos.

Sakura trato rápidamente de bajarse pero ya era demasiado tarde esté la tomo de la cintura y la dejo encima de él.

-Qué manera más encantadora de despertar a alguien- Murmuro mientras hacía unos extraños movimientos pélvicos.

-Detente- Pidió esta.

-¿Por qué?- murmuro cambiando las manos hasta sus dos rellenos pechos.

-Porque esto es casi como hacer eso- explico mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver la mirada embobada de Shaoran en sus pechos.

-Quiero lamerlos- admitió este masajeándoselos.

-Es una pena, porque no lo harás.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo este y se movió de tal forma que Sakura quedo bajo él, en la apetitosa cama desecha.

Sakura no podía pensar bien sus manos maniobraron en su escote para poder sacar a la luz sus dos senos, algo que la avergonzó en sobre manera, nunca antes la habían visto de forma tan íntima, pero cuando Shaoran poso su boca sobre ellos no pudo negarse y solo salieron de su boca gemidos ahogados.

-¿Quieres más de esto?- murmuro ronco Shaoran mientras apretaba su bulto en el sexo de ella quien se retorcía y buscaba frenética su toque.

-Mas- pidió ella echando su cabeza hacia atrás, Shaoran ni tonto ni perezoso comenzó a darle besos mordiscos y lamidas a su cuello de tal forma que creyó volverse loca.

Cuando Shaoran iba a sacarle el vestido se escuchó el golpe de la puerta.

-Señorita levántese, nos vamos en treinta minutos.

Cortado el embrujo Sakura se apresuró por poner distancia y arreglar su ropa, por poco olvidaba, no en realidad, por ese momento olvido todo lo que la había hecho pasar.

-Sakura ven- pidió Shaoran.

-No, se acabó, no podemos hacer eso- Y sin decir otra palabra salió corriendo de esa habitación.

Durante toda la búsqueda Shaoran estuvo con el pantalón incomodo, era cosa de ver a Sakura y se excitaba, recordar sus pechos sus piernas la forma en que se movía hacia que su pulso corriera más rápido, tenía unas ganas inmensas de que acabara el día para poder ir con ella una vez más y montarla y sacarle la ropa y lamerle cada espacio de su cuerpo, hacerla suya y solamente suya y que nunca más se le ocurriera la idea de casarse con alguien o tener hijos de un hombre que no era él.

-Ya te dije que no recuerdo el camino- murmuro cansada Sakura por enésima vez.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Piensas que tenemos tiempo para recorrer toda la isla?, ¡ya perdimos un día gracias a que querías ser la bella durmiente!- respondió enfadado Yue.

-Bueno si no me molestaras tanto yo podría ver un poco mejor el camino por donde voy y dejar de preocuparme por tus tonteras- gruño Sakura "frustración sexual" pensó Sakura, alguna ve había escuchado ese término.

Shaoran solo la veía sin decir palabras, ver esa cintura, esa cadera y ese trasero era lo único que deseaba y en lo único que podía pensar.

-Esperen, creo que conozco este lugar- y sin más Sakura comenzó a andar cada vez más rápido, dejando a muchos dele quipo atrás tratando de alcanzarla.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto Shaoran al llegar junto a ella.

Estaba parada viendo directamente a un árbol enorme, de pronto levanto la mano y la introduje en un orifico que este tenía, de allí saco una caja, una diminuta caja.

-Es esto- dijo triunfante.

En ese momento Sakura y Shaoran se miraron a los ojos y sintieron una gran corriente pasar a través de ellos, Shaoran no podía pensar en nada más que en lo bella que se veía allí parada con el cabello desordenado, en el bosque con un hermoso vertido y una caja en las manos y con ese brillo en sus verdes ojos.

Sakura lo miraba embobada hasta que sintió que ocurría lo mismo que en la mañana, su rostro perdió color, miro aterrada a Shaoran mientras caía y perdía la visión, sin entender como nuevamente cayó desmayada al suelo.


End file.
